


Checkmate

by KATastrofic222



Series: Checkmate [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Vampire AU, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the time where vampires run wild. Levi, hails from one of the strongest vampire bloodlines and Eren's a vampire hunter with the misfortune of being Levi's mate.</p><p>"Your blood smells like shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Painful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea during my finals hahah. Hope you guys like it!

"For a clean freak that certainly wasn't a clean cut. I mean look at his throat, it’s a mess." Hanji commented, idly poking the recently deceased man’s exposed esophagus.

 

"Don’t give a shit. And stop playing with our food, shitty glasses. Your hands are fucking dirty." the raven spoke in a commanding tone as he licked the blood from his fingers. "Tch. His blood tastes like shit. You can have him."

"I’ll gladly accept your offer!" Hanji effortlessly lifted the cadaver with a hand, resting it on her shoulder. "When did you get so picky with food anyway? You weren't like this before."

"Hn. Either that or human blood started tasting like shit as the years go by." Levi said, tossing the woman a nonchalant stare. "Living for centuries does that to you I guess."

"Ma~ybe." Hanji said as she approached him, corpse still in tow.

"If you get any of his shitty blood on me I’ll fucking kill you."

"If you're going to be this picky with food then you should start looking for a mate. I heard their blood tastes better than our regular hunts'." the bespectacled brunette dismissed his glare with a wave of a hand. "You should  _really_  consider looking for a mate, ya know?"

"Mates are a major pain in the ass." Levi went straight to the point. "Especially if they're scared shitless, makes it hard to feed."

"Pfft. Then stop frowning so much! You know--Someone’s coming!"

"You don’t fucking say."

"Tom!"

A brunette emerged from the shadows, the moon illuminating most—if not all of the human’s features. He was clad in a black coat and a shirt whose color matched the blood trickling down the corpse’s arm. Recognizing the badge, Levi scoffed.

"Vampire hunters."

"Oh, this one looks pretty young though," Hanji fixed her glasses, evaluating the brunette’s features. "And angry."

The vampire hunter charged without a word exchanged, eyes focused on its prey.

"Eren! Those two aren't ordinary vampires!" a blonde yelled as he emerged from the bushes, clad in the same uniform as the brunette. "It's dangerous to fight them alone! Eren come back!"

"Hoh…this kid’s not bad." Levi effortlessly dodged every attack thrown at him.

"I’ll fucking kill you…" Eren muttered. "I’ll fucking kill all of you vampires…sparing not a single one!"

"Let’s see about that…Hanji you take the blonde brat."

"Yeah, yeah! Now let me set you down first, big guy," she dropped the corpse and made her way for the blonde who appeared to be glued to his spot. "Hey, hey, you’ll die if you just stand there ya know?"

"Armin!" Eren yelled as he blocked the raven haired vampire’s attack with his gun blade.

"I got him!" a woman with short and silky black hair appeared from above and snatched the blonde. "Armin are you alright?"

"T-thanks! I'm sorry I was caught off guard..." Armin's eyes widened. "Eren watch out!"

The blonde’s outburst made the brunette direct his attention back to his opponent only to get his cheek scratched. Blood trickled down his fresh wound, alarming the vampire who inflicted the damage.

"Eren!" Mikasa called, resting Armin on a tree branch. "I'm com-"

"Stay back! Take Armin back to Maria! We can’t let him die here. I’ll handle this!" the brunette shouted the order.

"But Eren-"

"GO MIKASA!"

The woman reluctantly sheathed her blades before heading for their city, with the blonde tucked under her arm.

Relieved that his friends were going to be safe, he sent the vampire before him a glare of his own.

"You..."

Noticing the finger wrapped around the trigger, Levi deflected the bullet with his claws before back flipping away. Eren wasted no time, he dashed towards the vampire's direction--ready to swing. Before he could inflict any sort of damage, the man disappeared along with a blur.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

"Levi? What’s wrong?" the bespectacled brunette inquired, matching the other vampire’s pace. "Quite rare for you to lose concentration. Didn't think I'd have to bail you out that one."

"That hunter’s blood…" Levi trailed off.

"Hm? What about it?"

"…It was fragrant…"

"No way! That hunter's your mate?!"

"Don't shit with me. Anyway, the brat's catching up. Go. I'll hold him back."

"…If you say so." With no further ado, Hanji disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Levi scanned the area, sidestepping upon hearing the leaves on his right rustle wildly. He caught the brunette by the throat and slammed him on the ground, making the boy let go of his weapon due to the force. 

_'…Why does this brat's blood smell so damn good?'_ the vampire simply leaned down to get a closer look at the scratch on his face.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard." Eren said with gritted teeth.  _'Damn vampires and their extraordinary strength...!'_

"You aren't exactly in any position to give me orders you little shit." He traced the faint line on the boy’s cheek, enjoying the sight of him cringing in pain as he dug a nail on his cheek—drawing more blood. 

"Hoh…interesting eyes you have there…" Levi smirked. Angry emerald eyes stared straight into his cold, steel-blue ones. _So much hatred._

Seeing as he won’t lose anything at all, he decided to satisfy his curiosity by licking the blood that trailed down his cheek.

_'…Sweet…his blood is fucking sweet.'_

He stared into the boy’s eyes, smirking as he found anger with a mix of horror in them. 

_'More…'_

The vampire used his free hand to rip the brunette’s collars, exposing his neck. He let go of the boy’s neck after successfully pinning his arms above him with his then free arm. Before Eren could execute a kick, Levi got on top of him.

"Nice try."

"Fuck. You."

"Hn." The boy’s pained expression amused him, pushing him to tease him some more. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Hunter…? You’re nothing but a prey to me…"

He smirked as he felt the boy shiver under him. 

"I will kill you…I swear I **WILL**!”

"We’ll see about that…" Levi tormented the teen some more by licking his bleeding cheek once more, trailing down, down, until he reached his neck. Earning a shudder of disgust from the brunette. With no further ado, he bared his fangs and sunk them in his neck.

Eren struggled to try and get the beast off him, the pain of having his fangs deep inside his neck made him arch his back. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain. 

"…B-bastard…"

Levi noted the brunette’s weakening struggles. Probably because of the amount of blood he consumed from the human. Not that he cared. Even if he did his blood was…quite addicting. Too addicting to make him stop. He would have sucked the boy dry, only to find out that his hunger was satisfied a few moments after.

A narrow escape from death for the boy.

If he remembered correctly, the boy’s name was Eren.

He found the previously lively and struggling brunette unconscious right after he finished feeding. He licked his lips, the taste of his sweet blood still fresh in his mouth. Not bad. The brat's taste wasn't that bad at all. He got off the boy, considering if he should take him to his castle or not. 

Why not?

There's no one to stop him anyway. 

But before Levi could so much as lift the boy, a stray blade had grazed his cheek. It was the girl from earlier.

"YOU...!" she took out another blade. "If you know what is right for you....let. Him. GO."

Levi simply smirked, earning a disgusted look from the human girl. He disappeared after wrapping his cape around him.

He won’t be able to take Eren for now, but sooner or later he’ll have to come back to him—as his mate.

Mikasa inspected her brother’s face, panicking at the sight of bite marks on his neck. Quickly, she rested her ear on his chest, crying. Hoping that he wasn't dead. Upon hearing the faint beats of his heart she immediately carried him in her arms.

He needs to be treated immediately.

Unknown to her, an unbreakable bond between the vampire and her brother had been forged. Whether she likes it or not.


	2. Anemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bedridden Eren is an annoyed Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't think that this fic would get so much attention. So many of you commented that I should continue this, so here it is a chapter 2! I have stated before that this was only meant to have a chapter since it was just a random idea, so...I haven't thought the plot through. I'm a little bit scared that I'll disappoint you because I've been typing aimlessly. Even I don't know where this story is going to go. 
> 
> The first part will be a little bit of Eren's POV.  
> The === will be for the Vampire's side. The ---- are for the hunter's side. Something random I came up as I typed this xD This would be a slow chapter and will contain no action scenes, sorry! Even so, I hope you'll enjoy this!

 

_Shit...I'm starting to lose my strength...I can't feel my body... my vision's getting blurry... it hurts...his fangs...I can feel it!!! This bastard...how much more is he going to drink?!_

_I can't die now...not here! Not until I avenge...them...._

And then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------

  
_'CARLA!'_

  
_'Mom! Mom!'_

  
Mom...

_'Eren, keep this key around your neck at all times, okay? Take care of Mikasa and Armin too. Promise me this!'_

_'I-I promise, dad!'_

_'Good boy...Hannes! Take the kids! Please!'_

_'But Grisha--!'_

_'Hurry! I'll try to buy you some time. Please! Just bring them to safety!'_

Dad...

_'Listen to me. Don't go out until it's safe, okay? Keep Mikasa and Armin safe, alright? I believe you can do that, Eren. Now hide!'_

_'O-okay...!'_

Mr. Hannes...

_'Mr. Hannes!!! Please don't die!'_

All of you...never came back. Blood....so much... **blood.**

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Eren's eyes shot open, followed by a gasp. Realizing that it was just a dream, he closed his eyes, draping an arm over his eyes.

"That nightmare...it's been a while..."

"Eren? You're awake!" Armin practically dropped his books upon entering the room just to rush to the brunette's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Armin, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy..." Eren said, assuring his childhood friend with a smile.

"We were so worried! We thought that...that you weren't going to make it..." the blonde choked back a sob. "I'm sorry...."

"Come on, it's not your fault," Eren used his elbow to support him as he tried to get up. Resting his palm on the blonde's head and patted him gently. "I was the one who ran after that bastard. I thought I was a goner."

Armin wiped his tears away, smiling a little. "Don't do that again, Eren..."

"I can't promise you that." Eren earned a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Does it hurt, though? That bite mark..."

"Ah." Eren felt his neck, a little disgusted upon feeling the marks. "Not really."

"Are you sure? It looks painful..."

"I'm sure. By the way, where's Mikasa?" the brunette asks as he looked around the room. "She usually dotes on me whenever I get injured, I'm surprised she's not here."

"She's out patrolling." Armin replied as he proceeded to pick up the books he dropped. "She'll be back soon, though."

"I see...Hey, what happened while I was out?"

"Well..."

"You're awake...!" Mikasa increased her pace and engulfed her brother in a hug. "Eren...I was so worried..."

"M-Mikasa...I'm sorry..." Eren rubbed his sister's back to soothe her.

"How did the patrol go?" Armin asked as he carefully piled the books on top of the drawer next to Eren's bed.

Mikasa stared at the bite mark on Eren's neck. She frowned, it was mocking her--a constant reminder of her failure to protect her brother.

"The vampires last night left no trace--no clues to their whereabouts..."

"Were there any other casualties...besides Tom?" Eren asked, blushing a little when his stomach let out an audible growl. His sister immediately pulled back.

"I'll go get you your lunch, if I make Sasha wait any longer, she'll eat it." The woman left the room before anyone could say a word.

"Ah, before I forget. Mr. Shadis told me that you aren't allowed to do any patrols until you completely recover." Armin said as he took a seat.

"What?! I can't stay just stay here and do noth-"

"To answer your question, if Mikasa didn't save your sorry ass last night, you would have become one."

Eren's mood did a perfect 180 the moment he recognized the owner of the voice. "Fuck off, Jean."

"Marco, Jean! Back from your shift?" Armin flashed the two a smile.

"Yeah, we just wanted to check Eren if he's alright," Marco sheepishly grinned.

"The horse face just came to laugh at me, didn't he?" Eren tossed Marco a look.

"No we-!"

"Hey, I'm just saying what's on my mind." Jean scoffed. "If I was in your position that time--no, forget what I just said...It's absolutely _impossible_ for me to get in that situation in the first place."

"What makes you say that?" Eren said with gritted teeth, resisting the urge to smack the guy.

"The answer is pretty obvious if you think about it, not that you think at all."

"H-hey Jean!"

"What? Too much of a coward to put your money where you mouth is, Kirsch-neigh?" Eren taunted.

"E-Eren!"

"Alright I'll say it." Jean walked towards the bedridden brunette, clearly biting the bait. "It's because I'm not a suicidal bastard like _you_. Happy?"

"Yeah, of course! Being bitten by a vampire is better than getting caught jerking off during a FUCKING EMERGEN-" Eren faltered for a moment due to a sudden wave of lightheadedness. If it weren't for Armin and Marco he would have fallen off the bed and further humiliate himself in front of his rival.

"You should go ahead and rest." Armin said as he helped lay the brunette back to the bed.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Eren murmured.

"I'm sorry about that," Marco wore an apologetic smile as he spoke. "And Jean, we're here to see how he's doing, not make him feel worse." The freckled teen shot the two-toned one a disapproving look.

"...Fine. That was my bad." Jean said, looking away.

"Don't bother apologizing, you don't mean it anyway." Eren said.

"What did you just-?!"

"Eren, your lunch is here." Mikasa acknowledged the two visitors with a nod.

"M-Mikasa!" Jean stuttered, hoping that she didn't hear his almost outburst.

"Lunch, huh. We'll be going now, we don't want to disturb you." Marco said, smiling politely. "We need to grab our lunch too before Sasha eats it in our stead."

"Crap you're right!"

Eren snorted as Jean's back disappeared from his view, _'God, he's so obvious.'_

"Eren got a little dizzy earlier, that's why he's lying on his back again," Armin dutifully reported, ignoring the brunette's 'why-did-you-tell-her?!' face directed at him. "Eren, you can't eat on your own. You're anemic."

"In that case...I'll help you eat," Mikasa said, resting the wooden tray on Eren's lap and helped him sit up.

"I can eat by myself if I try," Eren said.

"Eren, open your mouth," Mikasa said, scooping some kind meat from the soup. "If you won't I will have to force you."

Eren jolted at her statement, remembering the time where she shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose, obviously reluctant.

"F-fine...what's this anyway?" He asked before opening his mouth, finally allowing his sister to spoon feed him. As soon as he started chewing, she spoke.

"Liver."

Not wanting to sputter the contents of his mouth on his sister, he decided to take it like a man and swallowed the bitter organ. "W-what the hell...it tastes so bad..."

"Armin said that you need to eat liver," Mikasa said.

"It does taste bad but right now you really need it. You're anemic so you need tons of iron, trust me, eating liver will help you recover faster." the aforementioned blonde explained.

Eren stared at the contents of the bowl, it was filled with liver. Gulping, he asked, "You're really sure this would help me recover?"

"Positive." Armin said with a nod. "Medical resources have me backed up."

"Augh...alright I'll eat it...just so I can get out of bed." Eren said, regretting his decision a little.

"Mikasa, Armin, Mr. Shadis is calling for you. Something about reporting the events last night," Christa entered the room after a few soft knocks on the door. She paused to take in the scene before her.

Eren has his arm draped over his eyes, muttering "No more...no more liver..." and Mikasa cleaning up the used utensils and Armin giving Eren a few pats on the head.

"We'll be right there," the blonde male said. "Would you like a glass of water, Eren? You know, to help you wash it all down?"

"Y-yeah...that would be nice..." the brunette said, lifting the arm from his eyes.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Eren sat up and drank the glass of water in one gulp.

"I'm glad that you're doing alright now, Eren." Christa said, smiling.

"Yeah...I still don't want to stay in bed all day doing nothing, though," he replied, resting the cup on top of the drawer. "Not to mention I have to eat liver until I stop being anemic."

"I see, so that's what it was," she giggled. "Ah, Mikasa, I'll take that for you, you two need to go to Mr. Shadis, after all."

"Ah...if you say so," the taller female handed her the tray. "Thank you, we will be on our way, then."

"I'll be on my way, too. Hope you have a nice rest, Eren." She closed the door as soundless as she could.

The brunette went back to lying on his back once he couldn't hear their footsteps any more, sighing, he draped an arm over his eyes once more. He didn't know when he fell asleep--not that it matters. The only thing that matters right now is recovering as soon as possible.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"I see...Is he exhibiting any sort of symptoms?"

"Symptoms? What do you mean?" Armin inquired, sending Mikasa a worried look.

"Cadet Arlert, it is of common knowledge that once bitten by a vampire, the individual would begin exhibiting the habits of one." Shadis stood up from his seat and walked towards the window, staring out the scenery before it. "Once he does, the individual is no longer human--in other words, a vampire."

"Yes...but what are you--"

"Eren's not exhibiting any symptoms at all, sir," Mikasa said. "You have me, Armin, Jean, Marco and Christa as witnesses. He is eating normally, as well."

"Is that so, Cadet Ackerman?" the man turned to look at her.

"Yes, sir."

"And you, Cadet Arlert, share the same opinion as Cadet Ackerman?"

"Y-yes, sir!" the blonde stiffened.

"...Very well." Shadis said with a sigh. "But there may be a chance that he will exhibit them in the near future. We absolutely can't let our guard down, when that time comes, I want you two to kill him."

"K-kill Eren?!"

"Sir! There's no-"

"Eren is by far the most passionate among the hunters. It is a crying shame that he fell victim to a vampire..." the man trailed off. "If Eren truly desires the freedom of humanity from the vampires, he would accept his fate."

Armin bit his lip, worried that Mikasa would do something crazy seeing as she was holding back.

"You two are the two people closest to him. I think he would prefer being killed by the people he cared for rather than being killed by a stranger."

At that, Mikasa's eyes softened, realizing the truth in her superior's words. It would be better if she was the one to lay her brother to rest because he knows that she truly cared for him.

"You're certainly...right about that sir..." Armin said, looking down. "But killing Eren now is--"

"You are to kill him once he exhibits such symptoms," the man interjected. "Judging by what you two have said, he isn't exhibiting anything as of now. And I shall trust your words. If you understand, you are dismissed."

"...Yes sir."

The two left the office in shared silence, digesting their superior's words.

"Mr. Shadis...is clearly doing this for the sake of humanity," Armin broke the silence. "His decisions sound harsh but it actually make sense... He even took Eren's feelings on account."

"Yes..."

"Hey Mikasa...when the time comes...will you be able to do it? Killing Eren...?" he asked, tossing her a worried look.

She pulled her scarf upwards to make it cover her lips--a gesture she makes when she's deep in thought.

"...I don't know."

 

===================

 

"My lord! Where have you been?" Petra inquired, cleaning the bloodstains left by their dinner. "You took a while to come back so we decided to store some blood in a jar for you to drink once you do."

"No need. That corpse's blood taste like shit anyway," Levi replied almost instantaneously.

"H-huh? But you haven't--"

"I have. Don't worry about it, Petra." the raven replied. "The sun is almost up, you should go and hit the hay."

"Ah, of course. I'll just clean this up first," the ginger haired woman said, lifting the dirty cloth in hand.

"Very well." Levi soundlessly climbed the stairs, not wanting to shorten his trip by floating or teleporting to his room.

"In case you're wondering, Levi just found his mate."

"M-Miss Hanji?! And...a mate?!" Petra nearly dropped the cloth in hand. "No wonder the lord looked so satisfied...I mean his taste for blood suddenly changed and I was worried that he'd stop feeding..."

Hanji laughed, "I'm aware of that. He hasn't been drinking blood for decades. Truth be told he already lost his taste for ordinary blood the century before. He couldn't handle the bitterness of blood anymore so he stopped drinking blood all together yet he still hunts for our sake." She paused to let out a relieved sigh. "I'm kind of glad that he already found a mate to satisfy his thirst."

"T-that long? He bared with its taste for that long...and decades?! We never knew that he actually--he's still so powerful even without feeding so...who? Who's Lord Levi's mate?" Petra asked, crumpling the cloth in hand.

"Of course, he's one of the strongest vampires in our faction, I expected no less." Hanji fixed her glasses with a grin. "His mate? Just an interesting vampire hunter we encountered during tonight's hunt."

"A-a hunter?! Did the lord perhaps--"

"He won't do such a thing. You should have known by now that Levi's a picky eater. Not to mention the fact that this boy's his first mate. And how many centuries did you think have passed, hm?"

"Then...why isn't his mate with him?" Petra asked, slightly worried. "Not to mention he's a hunter,  wouldn't he try to kill the lord instead?!"

"My guess is something interrupted him. Also, Levi's not exactly the gentle type so he'll be fine. The kid's not aware that they're mates yet, though." Hanji said, playing with her messy ponytail.

"And you're alright with this?"

"I'm alright with whatever Levi does. We've known each other since forever! If he digs a vampire hunter then it's fine by me." Hanji flashed the ginger haired woman a smile.

"If you say so..."

"I'll go ahead and rest. Don't stay up too late, Petra."

"Yes. Good night, Miss Hanji," the aforementioned woman said, bowing slightly. Once the brunette's back disappeared from her view, she proceeded to finish up her cleaning.

 _'Hehe! How interesting...I wonder if Levi would let me examine the boy...'_   Hanji grinned at the thought. She skipped past Levi's room, pausing after hearing a 'No' from the man.

Telepathy.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" Hanji said, puffing her cheeks. "Good night, jerk."

The only reply she got from the man was a soft hum, via telepathy. It was quite rare for him to not verbally abuse her before going to sleep, so she decided to be considerate by levitating instead of walking.

It was a pretty interesting night. She's sure Levi thinks so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Corporal, I made Petra say either Lord, My lord, or Lord Levi. Same thing would go for the rest of squad Levi. Kirsh-neigh was inspired by this: http://25.media.tumblr.com/e5345d7cc85e52230d46b48bda19def9/tumblr_mwawhdo2R01rzghevo8_r1_1280.jpg  
> I ripped this panel out from one of http://catos.co.vu/ 's comics cause the whole comic where the panel was found was...well NSFW =w=;  
> I found this funny so I borrowed it.


	3. Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all bite marks are found on the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is progressing rather slowly, I'm sorry. I'm still treading on thin ice after all. I decided to put off Once More for the time being so I can focus on thinking of a plot for Checkmate. Again I apologize for the lack of action here. Not to mention the time skip.
> 
> I'm not exactly good at describing outfits so please refer to this. Eren and the other vampire hunters are wearing this, refer to the 4th Eren clad in black: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38214337
> 
> Levi is wearing this without the corsage, this would be his outfit when not hunting. When in hunting he'll remove his coat and will wear his black cape: http://puu.sh/7QGNR.png (This art is by cymphony.tumblr.com, you can't find this pic in her blog anymore idk why. I just found this pic from a reblog, I wasn't planning to repost it, the least I could do is tell you who is the actual artist.)
> 
> Ah sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy the chapter!

The hunters would start their night patrols after dinner in a certain cycle or order. For example--one night, Reiner, Connie and Christa are tasked to patrol, then the next night it would be Annie, Sasha and Mikasa and so on. Just to avoid wearing out the hunters especially when there's an emergency.

Tonight the ones tasked to patrol was Samuel, Jean and Thomas.

"Eren? Are you sure it's alright for you to be out here?" Mina asked.

"Oh, it's just you, Mina," Eren sighed in relief. "If it was Mikasa she would have killed me for sure."

She giggled before speaking, "I'm sure she would. It's cold tonight, you should go back inside."

"What about you, Mina? You're not in patrol tonight, right?" Eren said with a frown, resting his arm on the rooftop railing so he could rest his chin on a palm. "Not to mention you went to the rooftop, that can't be a coincidence."

Mina cracked a smile before joining the brunette by the railings. "Everyone knows that the rooftop provides the best view, so I came here to see Thomas off. How about you?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah. Well..." he rubbed the back of his head as he thought of the right words to say. "Staying in bed the whole day sucks, eating liver sucks even more. So I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Liver? No wonder..." she laughed softly. "Ah, there they are! Thomas!"

"Ah! Mina! Eren!" the blonde waved at their direction, which was both returned by the aforementioned hunters. "Thanks for seeing us off!"

"No problem! Be careful out there!" Eren grinned.

"Oh? I never knew you cared so much, Jaeger," Jean's voice echoed.

"Fuck you Jean no one cares about you, not even Mikasa," the brunette replied with a grimace as he sent the ash-brunette a wave of dismissal. "Get bitten for all I care."

"You bastard! If only I wasn't on patrol I would have kicked your as-"

"J-Jean!" Samuel grabbed the ash-brunette by his shoulders, shaking his head furiously.

"What are you doing Samuel? I outta give that suicidal bastard a piece of my-"

"What are you going to do if Mikasa hears you!?" the other male hissed. "You know what happens when Eren's concerned, not to mention the fact that Eren's injured..."

"Yeah but-"

"E-Eren! Behind you!" Thomas called.

"Hm? Oh..." Eren rested his back against the railings, "Mikasa..."

"Eren, why are you out of bed?" she quirked a brow, obviously not pleased.

The brunette looked at Mina from the corner of his eyes, "Just came here to see the guys off with Mina. The roof has the best view so...that's why we're here."

Mikasa let out a sigh before looking over the railings, her eyes landed on the ash-brunette. "You should get going."

"Uh...Right! You're right," Jean rubbed the back of his head, trying to hide his flustered cheeks. "Let's get going guys."

"You're done seeing them off, now let's go back. You too, Mina. It's cold tonight," the ravenette grabbed Eren by his wrist and started pulling him away the railings. Skipping the last two steps, Mina turned to them with a smile.

"I'll be going ahead, good night Eren, Mikasa. You two take care," she said.

"Good night, Mina," the addressed brunette said, waving his hand. Mikasa on the other hand, simply nodded. Once she was out of sight, the siblings proceeded to their rooms.

"You didn't have to lie about it, going to the roof, I mean."

"W-what are you saying I wasn't--"

"Your ears are red. Mom always said that your ears turn red whenever you're lying," Mikasa said, giving him a look before opening the door. She simply stared at him, silently urging him to go in first. He rolled his eyes before entering the room, Mikasa was stubborn at the weirdest moments.

The room initially had one bed as it was just a spare room(the two vampires that appeared last night were stronger than their usual assailants so there were a lot of injured hunters--meaning, there wasn't enough space for Eren), but somehow his sister managed to drag her bed in the room just so she could watch over him. Armin's temporarily sharing a room with Jean, Marco and Connie since being alone is dangerous and Tom had died the other night, so they had one bed free for the taking.

Flopping on the bed, he let out an exasperated sigh before speaking, "Fine, you got me."

"Why didn't you ask me?" she asked as she stripped off her coat and gear, getting ready to sleep. "I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere...if you had--"

"I get it _Mom_ , I get it," he said with a huff, pulling the covers over his lap, eyes boring holes on his sister's back. "Even if I asked, you would have said no."

"At least try..." Mikasa fumbled with the hem of her scarf before slipping it off. "You're right about me saying no, though. It was very cold outside, and you didn't have enough clothing to keep you warm," she turned to look at him, now only clad in her buttoned down shirt and her usual slacks. "Eren? Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?"

"W-wait don't come closer sheesh! I was just thinking of something." the brunette said, flustered. "I'm fine. Just go to sleep."

"...Okay. Good night Eren."

"Good night."

Eren laid on his back once the lights were switched off, he shifted to face the window.

_'Relax...you're just not used to seeing her without the scarf, you weren't staring at her neck. It's just your imagination...'_

He mentally chanted this line over and over, closing his eyes hoping that he would fall asleep right away. Fortunately, he did.

The next day...............

"Eren are you alright? You look beat," Armin asked, taking a closer look at his friend. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

The brunette yawned, "Huh? No, no--" Yawn. "On the contrary, I slept like a log last night."

"Are you sure? You look like you haven't slept in days," the blonde moved a few steps back after his brief inspection on the brunette. "And is it really alright for you to be walking around?"

"Hey, I know can't be as attractive as Mikasa after waking up, give me a break," Eren paused to yawn. "And I can walk just fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Armin stole another glance at his friend. _'What he said just now was right...but he actually looks worse than before...'_

Eren paused before pushing the double doors before him, the slight creaking of the hinges was enough to snap the blonde out of his reverie. And as expected, the dining hall was filled with equally hungry hunters. Eren was looking at the menu when Sasha greeted him with an energetic 'Good morning!'

"Mikasa wanted me to prepare something for you again," she said, presenting him a tray filled with 5 sandwiches.

"Oh. Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked, searching the dining hall for his sister. "When I woke up she was gone."

"She's on morning duty," Armin said as he took a few pieces of bread and some fruit to balance his diet.

"That didn't stop her from dropping by though," Sasha grinned as she snatched a piece of bread from the display. "Your sister really loves you."

"I know. She never fails to let me know," Eren said as he took the tray from her hands. "We better go and eat our breakfast now, see you Sasha."

The brunette waved her hand, unable to speak after stuffing her mouth with more bread. Seriously, if only she weren't a good cook she would have been banned from going anywhere near their food supply.

"What are you waiting for? Take a seat," Eren said as he stuffed his mouth with a sandwich. Liver. No suprise there.

"Ah, right, if you excuse me..." Armin carefully rested his tray on their table before sitting down next to the brunette. "Do those sandwiches have--"

"Liver? Yeah."

"You don't seem bothered by its taste anymore," the blonde spoke before taking a bite on his freshly baked bread.

"Oh? It still tastes bad, but I have to eat it to recover," Eren paused to drink. "I can't do anything about it."

Armin let out a soft chuckle, "I guess you really do anything just to get back to hunting."

"Of course! I still need to get back at the bastard who bit me," Eren said, his eyes straying from the blonde's face down to his exposed neck. Noticing that he'd been staring at the wrong place, he whipped his head away, stuffing his mouth with another sandwich to distract himself.

"What's the matter?" Armin asked, craning his neck in the hopes of seeing his friend's face.

"Just got a little dizzy, don't worry about it," he said in between bites.

"Eren--"

"Are you going to eat those fruits or not?" the brunette flashed the blonde a mischievous grin. "I could really go for some fruit right now. I'm not leaving any, in case you're wondering."

"Wha--I'm eating them!" Armin hastily pulled his tray away from Eren, earning a snicker from the brunette.

"Can I at least have an apple?"

"..."

"You know, to mask the liver's flavor."

"Fine," Armin handed his friend the requested food with a huff. "You should have taken some fruit for yourself earlier," he said with a pout.

"Thanks. I honestly thought I would get used to the taste of liver. I was wrong and then I see your little fruit mountain," Eren said. "Ah, you better hurry. It's your turn to tend to the horses, right?"

"You're right! Um...I should just bring my breakfast with me, I'll go ahead now, see you later Eren," Armin said as he hastily fixed the arrangement of his tray's contents, bowing ever so slightly before leaving.

"Alright, see you later. Be careful of your fruits though! Horses love 'em!" Eren added, smiling after seeing Armin's own.

His smile faded once his friend's back disappeared from his line of sight. He placed both of his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his hands. ' _Just now...I was definitely staring at Armin's neck...don't tell me...I'm slowly turning into one of those bastards...?'_   He furrowed his brows. _'No. I won't do it. I'm not going to drink blood from anyone. I'm not like them.'_

"Heh...is this why I feel like shit in the morning...?" he said in a whisper, gritting his teeth afterwards. "I won't let this get the best of me...these symptoms..." He finished his meal right after, not wanting to see anyone or their necks.

Days have passed and Eren was finally allowed to do patrols, but still prohibited from fighting vampires head on. Unknown to the others, he had already been exhibiting symptoms of becoming a vampire. He had been doing a great job controlling that part of him. Or so he thought.

One day...

"Let's get your arm treated, okay? Just calm down, Daz," Christa spoke in a soothing manner. The aforementioned hunter nodded in between sobs.

"What happened to Daz?" Armin asked, worried.

"Well...during training he forgot to check if his equipment had enough gas, he ran out of it in mid air and fell," Marco explained.

"Stop crying Daz. Don't you know how much you're troubling Christa?" Ymir said. "The least you could do is to stop crying like a child."

"Now, now, Ymir...for now we need to bring him to the infirmary so that..." the short blonde's voice slowly faded as she got farther and farther from their group.

"How did Daz get accepted to be a hunter? I have no idea," Jean said, shaking his head.

"His arm was bleeding, come on Jean," the freckled teen said. "Not to mention falling from a height...it's painful so I understand Daz." Armin stared at Christa's retreating figure with a worried look on his face, sighing before turning to look at his best friend. "Eren-"

"Sorry Armin, I need to check on something," the brunette wait for an answer and broke for a run.

"Wait! Eren!"

"What's up with him?" the ash-brunette asked, not entirely interested to know the answer. Armin shook his head before answering.

"I don't know..."

 

\----------------------------

 

 _'Damn it. Damn it! The scent of blood is...'_ Eren locked himself in one of the empty stalls in the stable, covering his mouth with a hand. The sight of blood trailing down his friend's arm, the little red droplets that decorated the floor. He wants--no, he _needs_ to drink blood right now. He had put that off for a week or two, and no matter how much he ate, it wasn't enough to replenish his energy.

And every morning he feels like shit, the sun's too bright and he wanted to sleep. Sleeping at night became a challenge to the point he had to knock himself out just so he could go to sleep like a normal person.

"No...I can't give in," he muttered to himself. "I...I won't drink blood from any of them. I won't..." His eyes widened.

An idea.

He brought his left hand to his lips and bared his fangs(luckily it retracts when not in use--kind of like a snake's), biting on his thumb to draw out blood. For minutes he stayed in this position, biting on his left hand while curled like a ball with his back against the wall. Satisfied, he licked the blood that trickled out of the bite mark, still not used to his unusually quick regeneration. His thirst for blood was quenched for now.

After cleaning the droplets on the floor, the brunette proceeded to tend to his horse in case Armin decided to look for him here. He was in the middle of combing his horse when the blonde barged in the stable.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," he said in between pants. "Why did you suddenly run off?"

"Ah that...you see..." Eren looked at his horse before speaking. "I had a dream that my horse started looking like Jean. I needed to make sure."

"You thought of that right after Daz came back from training," Armin quirked a brow, not buying the brunette's line of reasoning.

"Because I was confident that it was just a dream. Daz didn't check his equipment if it had gas--turns out it didn't. I was worried that if I didn't check my horse it would start looking like Jean," the brunette spoke as if the whole world depended on it.

Armin face palmed, sighing. "That doesn't even--I was worried the whole time and it turns out it was for nothing! You should have told me the next time you decide to run off," he said with a huff.

Eren chuckled, "I'll try to remember that."

"Are you done grooming your horse? It's our shift tonight, we need to prepare our equipment before dinner," the blonde asked, resting an arm on his waist.

"Yeah I think I'm done. Let's go?"

"Yeah."

Eren closed the door of the stable, relieved that his friend was still unaware of what was going on with him. He won't let that part of him win, he'll be the one in control. All he has to do right now is to make sure no one finds out.

 

===================

 

"Oh? You're up early," Hanji paused to look out the window, "The sun's barely set. Usually you wake up around eight. Did something happen?"

Levi shot her an irritated glare, showing her his left hand. "A certain shitty brat bit his hand while I was asleep. Fucking messed up my shirt while I was out cold."

"Let me see!" the bespectacled woman latched onto his arm, fixing her glasses before inspecting the bite marks on his thumb. "I don't believe it...marks! Even if it's faint--shouldn't this have healed?"

The raven pulled his arm away, clicking his tongue before speaking. "He must have bit it hard." He crossed his arms after watching the wound on his hand fade. "That little shit."

"Hmm...I think I have an idea what he's trying to do," Hanji said as she made her way to her seat. "Maybe he's feeding on his own blood?"

"Hnn?"

"Think of it this way, he's a vampire hunter, and he seems to have a deep hatred for vampires," she said, eyes not leaving the man as he took a seat opposite to her. "He seemed like a prideful lad, maybe he didn't want to feed on anyone else so he had this crazy idea of feeding on himself."

Levi scoffed, crossing his legs before speaking. "Most hunters who fell prey to the Militants turned into mindless bloodsuckers and you're telling me this kid has control over his instincts?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Hanji fixed her glasses, all smiles.

"Hn. Not bad..." the man didn't fail to show that he was impressed.

"I wonder what's going on in his mind at the moment. Hey Levi can I--?"

"No."

"Come on! At least let me finish!"

"I don't need to let you finish to find out what's going to come out your shitty mouth," Levi said as he poured himself some tea. "I've been dealing with your shit for centuries after all."

Hanji let out a chuckle, "And so have I."

The man only replied with a grunt, taking a sip of his earl grey.

"So can I--?"

"No."

"Darn it Levi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Police seems inappropriate for a faction for vampires. So I changed it to Militants. In the wiki it is stated that Jean has ash brown hair so I decided to refer to him as an ash brunette.
> 
> If you want me to see something I'm katastroficwriter from tumblr. Or you could just put the tags katastrofic222 or katastroficwriter


	4. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding at the right time and the wrong place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start would explain some stuff about the vampires. It's longer than the previous chapters I think? I suck at battle scenes so I hope you guys could find it in your souls to forgive me. Here we go, chapter 4, start!

  
===================

 

For centuries, the vampires have wrought havoc in the land--they were savages. Savages who did nothing but kill and feed on any human they see. That's when the vampire hunters decided to step in and rise against the beasts. Many years have passed and until now there were no victors. Both sides suffered severe casualties. And the civilians the hunters tried to protect either fell prey to the vampires or fell prey to insanity. The latter brought danger to both the hunters and the vampires.

The vampire hunters disclosed information about the vampires thinking that it would lessen the casualties on their side. They were wrong. After learning of the vampires and their abilities, the civilians were both fascinated and frightened by the creatures of the night.

Some were fascinated by their immense strength, their unnatural abilities, and lastly, their immortality. Their fascination soon changed into obsession to the point of sacrificing fellow humans to drink their blood--thinking that doing so would turn them into a vampire. This too, contributed to the number of deaths on humanity's side.  
The ones frightened by the vampires developed their own ideas of killing them or at least, warding them off. Garlic, silver crosses, rosaries, pouring salt around their homes to prevent them from coming in(wasn't this for witches and ghosts? Not that they exist). Even adding their own modes of killing them, staking their hearts being one of them. But it doesn't stop there--the list goes on and on.

Seeing as it brought nothing but trouble, the vampire hunters stopped disclosing information and disappeared from the public eye. They built their headquarters in a hidden location. But that doesn't mean they stopped watching over the people.

The vampires were bothered by the idea of humans banding together to attack them when they're at their most vulnerable--at day. They aren't willing to wait for the time that they would discover where they are. To prevent this as well as lessen the number of deaths on their side, they stopped attacking indiscreetly.

And so, a silent treaty has been established between the two parties. Soon the people who obsessed over the vampires were dubbed as insane and shouldn't be believed. Thereafter the vampires were nothing but fictional creatures created to scare naughty children. No one but the vampire hunters know they exist.

From savages, the vampires established their own system. They were now ruled by the vampire who lived the longest--Darius Zachlay. But vampires are inherently prideful creatures, if Darius were the sole ruler, he would constantly face numerous civil wars in an attempt to overthrow him and take his place. To prevent this from happening, Darius divided the vampires into three factions.

The Militants, the Garrison, and the Legion.

They were free to choose which faction appealed to them. The Militants were occupied by vampires who directly support and take orders from Darius himself. The Garrisons are the ones in charge of keeping watch of the entire coven. The Legion is the one in charge of taking out rogue vampires.

Rogue vampires are formerly humans--they are mindless and are cursed with eternal thirst. Not all humans turn into rogue vampires after being bitten. There are some who remain sane after being bitten by pure bloods. Some are naturally reborn as a rogue vampire. Some have the will strong enough to keep their sanity intact--others do not survive. Humans who successfully turn into vampires have the power to control the rogues they make.

Once bitten by a rogue vampire, your fate is sealed. You will become one of them. Though you possess a strong will and are aware of yourself, there is no escaping the control of the parent who sired the rogue that bit you. Your only hope is if someone kills off the one who made rogues.

Rogue vampires choose no targets. Not only do they attack humans, they will also attempt to attack pure bloods when left alone. Which is why they are killed once sighted. Rogues are mistakes left behind by the human vampires careless enough to feed from humans directly.

The difference between a pure blood and a human turned vampire is--their immortality. Only the pure bloods are immortal. They can live for millennia--the human vampires, centuries but less than a millennium. Another difference between the two is the fact that pure bloods are only sleepy during the day but could actually withstand the sunlight. The humans, however, can not.

After his first encounter with Eren, Levi didn't--couldn't leave the coven to look for his mate. Mainly because he has been called for meetings along with Hanji, Mike, and Erwin as one of the heads of the Legion. Weeks have passed and the meeting still hasn't reached a conclusion. Not to mention he's starting to share injuries with his mate--a sign that he needs Eren to feed on him. Young vampires feed often, but the need for blood gradually diminishes with age.

Normally, mates only share the pain. Once they start sharing wounds, it means that one or both of them need to feed on the other. It's dangerous if not rectified--especially when one suffers a life threatening wound, both would suffer its consequence.

**That night...**

Levi crossed his legs and draped an arm behind the couch as he drank his black tea. He clicked his tongue at the thought of going to another meeting. He uncrossed his legs and rested the cup on the table upon hearing familiar footsteps and a few soft knocks.

"Get in. I know it's you, Erwin," he said, crossing his arms.

"Pardon my intrusion, then," the blonde man entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Levi--"

"If it's about another meeting--no. I've had enough of the Militant's shit," the raven said as he picked his cup up. "We've been discussing the same thing over and over for the past few weeks and they're all fruitless."

Erwin let out a chuckle as he took a seat opposite to the shorter man, "I do share the same opinion regarding the recent meetings...but what I'm about to discuss with you has nothing to do with that."

"Hn?"

"There have been reports that a large group of rogue vampires have been spotted in the forest. Mike and Hanji already went ahead."

"I see," Levi spoke after finishing his tea. "I'm sure this isn't the only thing you want to discuss with me, otherwise you would have told me the moment the report came in."

"Sharp as always," Erwin said with a smile. "The years have not dulled your senses."

"So...what is it?," Levi rested his cup on the table for the last time. "Make it quick. You know how rowdy those rogues are."

"Very well...it's about what Hanji reported to me earlier," the blonde folded his hands before him. "It's regarding your mate--a vampire hunter, am I correct?"

"Ah...that. What about it?"

"Hanji told me about your little injury earlier. We all know what that means, Levi," Erwin said. " It's dangerous to leave things as it is."

"I'm fully aware," the raven paused to cross his arms. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what to do. We'll handle the rogues while you go fetch your mate."

"Is that an order? Only someone as crazy as you would suggest to infiltrate their base just to snatch up one of their hunters."

Erwin chuckled, "I'll leave you to it then."

Levi uncrossed his arms, dusting his pants as he straightened up. "The tea party's long over. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Let's invite your mate to a tea party some day soon."

Levi snorted before disappearing from the room, having the blonde pure blood follow suit.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Why are there so many hunters out? I thought it was just us and Marco?" Eren scanned for their friend. "Never mind. For now we need to look for him. Damn it...there's too many people."

"There must be something going on here...ah! There's Marco! Come!" Armin grabbed the brunette by the wrist and started heading towards their freckled companion. "Marco! Over here!"

"Armin! Eren! I was looking for you guys!" Marco greeted them with a smile. "It was so crowded that I wasn't able to find you, now that--"

"Hold on. So, mind explaining why there are so many hunters gathered here at the moment? Wasn't it supposed to be just the three of us?" Eren asked as he offered his surroundings another look.

"You didn't hear the announcement?"

"No, we only arrived just now," Armin replied with a shake of his head.

"I see..." Marco trailed off, ending his train of thoughts with a nod. "Well, to repeat what Mr. Shadis said, there was a report that came in a few hours earlier that there would be a large group of rogue vampires approaching--which explains why it's not just the three of us."

"Then that means--"

Marco shook his head, "You won't see your sister here, Mikasa's assigned to keep watch of the town in case some rogue vampires managed to get through. She will be under Mr. Shadis' command."

"That makes sense...who's leading the group tonight, then?" Armin asked. "I'm assuming we have more than one leader since managing a large group alone is hard."

"You're right about that. Let's just wait for their announcements--they're going to assign us in specific groups soon," the freckled teen said, flashing the two an assuring smile.

"Is Cadet Jaeger and Arlert here?"

"Yes sir!" the aforementioned teens responded in unison--salute not forgotten.

"Bodt, you're with Lieutenant Brown. Go." Hugo said in an authorative manner.

"Yes sir!" Marco mouthed a 'See you later' to both of his friends before heading to his assigned group. Eren replied with a curt bow while Armin replied with a wave of his hand.  
The hunters were divided into eight groups, each having 5 members to serve as a team.

"You two, you're with me. Our horses are already prepared, follow me." The man did a swift about face and started heading for their group. "In order to preserve our gas, we will ride our horses. Once you spot a rogue, let the group know then switch to 3D maneuver. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Hugo left them to give the other hunters a set of orders the moment they got to their horses. Eren stole a glance from the man before shifting his attention back to Armin.

"I still can't believe that Hugo changed this much the past few years," he said as he fixed his saddle, making sure that it's secure.

"Yeah. He was depressed when Mr. Hannes died, I'm amazed that he managed to pick himself up and here he is," Armin said as he got up his horse. Eren followed suit.

"Mr. Hannes was his drinking partner after all," the brunette said. "The drunkard duo."

"I haven't seen him drink anymore, I guess that's good, especially for his health," the blonde said, soft laughter escaping his lips.

"Everyone follow! Jaeger, Arlert! You're falling behind!" Hugo's voice was heard loud and clear despite the growing distance between him and the aforementioned teenagers. Eren and Armin stiffened at the sudden call. "Pick up the pace!"

The brunette was snickering as his horse trotted a few paces forward, "I'm sure Hugo enjoys ordering people around, now that he's a Lieutenant."

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Armin said with a smile. "Anyway, we better stay alert."

"Right."

Suddenly the forest grew silent--definitely a bad sign. Hugo raised his hand for all to see, signaling everyone to halt. They could hear wails from afar--the sound of a rogue being killed.

"Lieutenant! Four--no, seven rogues sighted!" a hunter reported. "All are heading this way!"

"Everyone switch to 3D maneuver!"

"Roger!"

Gunshots rang in the air as empty shells rained down. The rogue vampires landing one by one.

"There are five more coming from the left!" Armin yelled.

"This won't end any time soon...Everyone! Let's divide and conquer! We'll defeat them faster this way!" Without another word, Hugo lured three rogues his way, the others followed suit. Armin looked over his shoulder, looking for his best friend--only to catch him luring five rogues away.

"Eren! Eren that's dangerou-!" Armin did a sharp turn, barely avoiding the rogue vampire he lured. He's too late, Eren's already out of hearing range. All he could do now is hope that Eren knows what he's doing.

\--------------------------------------

"Bunch of...bastards..." Eren muttered as he stabbed the last rogue straight to the heart. He dropped on his rear with a huff--too tired to pull his weapon out of the cadaver's chest. He took a gander at his surroundings as he tried catching his breath. Corpses decorated the ground, and once the sun rises they will be no more. The metallic scent of blood started to fill his lungs, awakening his thirst for the life giving liquid.

No. He must control himself. He's not like them. He won't succumb to...maybe...maybe he could feed from the rogues instead? He stared at his hands, thinking if he should entertain the thought or not. Willing himself to try, he licked his palm, shuddering at the awful taste.

"Shouldn't have tried it. Augh. This made liver taste better," Eren muttered, trying to forget the bitter flavor. The other hunters should be busy, he might as well take the chance and feed before anyone comes. He brought his hand to his lips, ready to bite until...

"You won't be satisfied from that, you know."

His head perked up, glaring after realizing who interrupted him. "You..."

"Don't bother denying, you yourself know that it isn't enough," the man was perched on top of a tree branch, his back leaning against the tree. "You even tried the rogue's blood, I'm sure that both of us agree they're as good as shit."

Before he could pull his weapon out of the corpse, the raven haired man had appeared before him and kicked him away. Eren coughed as he used his elbows to support him. "What brings you here, asshole? Unhappy after seeing me alive?"

"I'm here to take you back, shitty brat. Don't make this hard for the two of us, Eren."

Eren scoffed, "I'm a hunter. I live to make things hard for your kind," quickly he took out a special gun and shot the sky, releasing a long stream of green smoke.

"You little shit," the man wore an amused smirk. "All you had to do was obey."

Eren barely managed to evade the man's claws and rolled to his side, quickly, he broke for a run and snatched his weapon from the rogue's chest. "I'm not obliged to obey you. You're also not obliged to call me by my name."

"Whining cause I know your name and you don't know mine? In that case, my name is..." Eren did a swift turn to block the man's attack with his gun blade. "...Levi."

"I think asshole suits you better," the brunette said as he grinned, executing a leg sweep. Levi successfully evaded the move with a backflip.

_'Tch. This brat...If I don't get him to feed on me soon both of us will be in a lot of shit later.'_

They traded blows, their battle seemed never ending. One of them would switch to the offensive or defensive depending on the circumstance.

"There he is!"

Upon hearing his friend's voice, the brunette looked over his shoulder, relieved that his comrades have arrived. His eyes widened after realizing that he had offered his enemy a chance to strike. That split second distraction was enough for the vampire to swipe Eren's neck as well as kick his weapon away.

"Shit!"

Before Levi could escape, the hunter tackled and pinned the vampire down to limit his movements. His eyes widened after finding three thin lines decorating the pale man's neck, blood streaming down his collarbone. He couldn't even land a kick or shoot the man... so how? Never mind that, his blood smelled...delicious. It wasn't like the rogue's or his.

Eren stared at the raven's wound, hunger evident in his eyes. He didn't notice the smirk plastered on the vampire's face, he couldn't even hear the sound of his fellow vampire hunters surrounding him. He only had one thing in his mind at the moment, and that is to **feed**.

He bared his fangs, eyes not leaving the delicious sight before him. Before the wound could so much as heal, the brunette had sunk his fangs in the vampire's neck. Ignoring the grunt from the man. His blood tasted good--no, _great_. Levi was right, not even his own blood could satisfy him, what makes his blood so different? Why does it taste good? Why did it provide him with satisfaction? Why did--

"Eren...Eren! Why are you...?"

Eren's head perked up at the call, he scanned the area for his friend. Armin was terrified, judging by the way his weapon kept shaking. His carribean green eyes glowed in the dark as he licked the remnants of blood from his lips. "Armin...?"

_Good boy._

His eyes widened, Levi wasn't there anymore yet his voice echoed in his mind. Good boy. Good...boy? He buried his face in his hands, fully aware of what was going on now. He got caught. And now he will be killed.

"Oh god, Armin I, I--Damn it!" Eren curled in on himself as he yelled. Hands still not leaving his face.

"Eren...I was hoping that some how you won't end up like this," Hugo didn't bother hiding the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't speaking as his superior, he was speaking as his guardian--just like how Hannes spoke to him.

"Sir, we need to kill him before he kills us!" a hunter yelled. Another showed his approval of the other's suggestion. "Something like him--"

"Give me time to think!" Hugo yelled. "Armin!"

"Y-yes sir!" the blonde wiped away stray tears. Probably tears of disappointment, or maybe fear? A mix of both, perhaps?

"You're our best strategist, what is the best course of action? You have 20 seconds to respond."

Armin froze, all eyes were on him--all except Eren's. He gulped, trying to organize his thoughts. Eren had exhibited vampiric symptoms--no. Eren is a vampire. All of them have seen him feed from the vampire earlier. Everyone was too shocked to notice that the other vampire had disappeared.

"Time is ticking, Armin! Eren isn't human anymore, you are definitely _not_ allowed to show any personal attachment to him just because he's your friend. Or _was_."

"I know, sir! As a vampire hunter I have sworn to defend humanity against vampires. And Eren...is not an exception," the blonde paused to take in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "Mr. Shadis...had ordered me and Cadet Ackerman to kill Eren once he starts showing symptoms of becoming a vampire. But Mikasa is not--"

Eren flinched, slowly, he lifted his head from his hands. _'They were...ordered to kill me?!'_

"But you're here, right? It's either you or Mikasa! Why don't you kill him now?" a hunter yelled. He was obviously frightened.

"You didn't let him finish. Continue," Hugo practically bore holes on Eren's person. The little kid he used to mess around with, he trained, has become one of humanity's enemies. A _vampire._ Yet he didn't have the courage to take his life, even more so after seeing tears stream down Eren's cheeks. He was frightened, no doubt.

"I believe the best course of action would be...capturing Eren and interrogate him. There's a good chance that he became a spy for the vampires. He might give us new information regarding them." Armin looked away, he didn't want to see Eren's face. The look that asked, _'how could you'?_

"Very well...Cadet Jaeger."

"...Yes, sir...?" Eren's eyes were now glued to the ground. He didn't want to meet the eyes of his friend and his superior. The disappointment in their eyes would kill him.

"We're taking you back. Resist and you will be killed. Understood?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I understand, sir."

That night Eren was locked in the dungeon, much to the surprise of his sister and his friends. Armin was found in his room curled in a ball as he silently cried. He will be interrogated for two days and killed on the third. Historia had trouble sleeping and was in tears. She could hear Eren suffer the beatings of his interrogators as her room was right above the dungeon. The only comfort Ymir could provide her was allowing her to share a bed with her.

Tonight, Eren left as a vampire hunter, and came back as a vampire.


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wireless chatting. Unheard by anyone but the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry for the tremendously late update! I'm also sorry for the crappy chapter summary! *clears throat* This chapter is slightly uneventful or less action-y. And Levi speaks a lot. I hope it's fine!
> 
> Here's some notes regarding this chapter:
> 
> "Checkmate" = normal dialogue  
> 'Checkmate' = thinking bubble  
> "Checkmate" = speaker's point of view + telepathy dialogue  
>  _'Checkmate'_ = other speaker's telepathy dialogue  
>  **Checkmate** = Eren speaking while his body's being manipulated.  
>  _"Checkmate"_ = Levi speaking while controlling Eren's body.  
>  =-=-=-=-= --> Levi and Eren's POV changes from one to other really quick via telepathy.
> 
> Hope it isn't too confusing for you guys!

  
\--------------------------------------

 

"Just answer us already, Eren!"

Eren looked up at his interrogators as he panted for air. It was Jean and Annie. His rival and his training partner.  
He coughed out blood, the same red liquid streamed down the cuts on his face. His ribs burned with pain and it even hurts to breathe. At some moments he couldn't hear the question clearly due to the blonde's brutal beatings.

"Annie."

Jean flinched at the sound of the short blonde's leg connecting to the brunette's side. Eren's grunt echoed in the dungeon.

"Eren, we're not enjoying any of this either. Just answer my question and it'll be over. Why didn't you burn under the sun? You're not a pureblood, and neither are you a rogue, so why?"

Eren looked the ash brunette in the eye.

"I...don't know..."

Clicking his tongue, Jean spoke, "Let's go with another question, I've been asking the same shit over and over and we're not making any progress," he crouched in front of the teen, grabbing Eren by the hair to prevent him from looking away. "Who is it?"

"...What...?"

"Who's the guy who put you up to this? How much information did you tell them about the hunters, huh?!"

"Fucking...horse face..."

"Hah?"

"I...offered my heart...to humanity...not to the vampires...you stupid fuck," Eren glared daggers at the other.

Jean fell backwards just in time before Annie's kick connected to his face instead of Eren's. "Let's call it a night, we're just wasting our time."

Annie simply nodded, giving Eren a one over before leaving the cell. Jean paused and watched Eren's wounds slowly close up. He cringed at the sight--that's right. Eren's not human anymore. He left the dungeon as soon as he locked the cell, slamming the door shut.

After hearing the door slam, Eren collapsed on the ground, not minding the fact that he landed on his little blood puddle. His eyes drooped as he panted for more air. Various thoughts entered his mind as darkness started to envelope him. Just as his eyes were about to close, he heard a voice.

_'Hey...'_

His eyes widened, fully recognizing the owner of its voice.

_'...Brat.'_

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Armin."

The blonde flinched upon hearing his friend's voice, all the more reason not to look up.

"Armin..." Mikasa rested both of her hands on his shoulders. "Armin, look at me."

"Mikasa..." slowly, he looked up at her. His eyes were puffy and red, dried tears stained his cheeks. Her eyes widened, softening almost instantaneously.

"Tell me, why is Eren in the dungeon? Why is he being interrogated?" she asked, tightening her grip on his shoulders ever so slightly.

He bit his lip, torn between telling Mikasa or not. He trembled, tears pricking his eyes as he was reminded of what he did. He locked gazes with the ravenette, her eyes were anything but serious. She was calm, her eyes were gentle. She was simply asking an honest question. When he was about to speak, the door dangerously swung open.

"Oi Armin! What's the meaning of this? M-Mikasa!?" Jean froze on his spot upon seeing the object of his affection. "Why are you...?"

"Jean..." Mikasa redirected her attention back to the blonde. "Armin, please tell me. I just want to know."

"Of course you didn't know...you were guarding the city with Commander Shadis..." Armin mumbled.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Jean sat on his bed which was parallel to Armin's. "Eren was--"

"Eren exhibited symptoms of becoming a vampire," Armin interjected.

"Maybe he's just--"

The blonde shook his head, "Everyone in our team saw it. He bit a vampire's neck and drank his blood right before our very eyes."

She let the information sink in, her grip on the blonde gradually loosened--hands dropping to her sides. "How long...are they going to keep him in the dungeon?"

"They're going to interrogate him for two days. And on the third day..." Armin tightened his grip on his knees. "...he'll be executed."

"I...see." Mikasa looked down, having a hard time hiding her emotions this time.

Jean mimicked her action, looking at his hands as though it had all the answers written on them. He couldn't tell Mikasa that he was one of the interrogators appointed by Shadis. He didn't like Eren but he didn't hate him either. Not enough to have him reduced into a bloody mess, that is. 

"I'm sorry Mikasa..." he wiped a stray tear or two from his eyes. "It was the only thing I could do to save him."

Jean's head perked up, "Save him?"

"He would have been killed on the spot if I didn't--"

"It's okay, Armin. I understand your actions," Mikasa got up from her seat. "You did it for his sake. You did nothing wrong."

"Mikasa..." Armin froze when the ravenette gave him a hug.

"Good night Armin, Jean," she did a curt bow before making her way to the door, closing it as soundless as she could.

"Wait, Mika--"

Armin pulled Jean back by his wrist, shaking his head. "Give her some time to think. Alone."

He let out an exasperated sigh before going back to his seat. "This is so fucked up."

Armin nodded as he went back to his previous position. "...How did the interrogation go?"

"No progress. Eren's reduced to a bloody pulp and we still couldn't get any valuable information," he replied. "Shit. It's just the first day and I already feel like quitting. I don't even know how to face Mikasa once she finds out."

"Eren...didn't say anything?"

"All his answers were 'I don't know'," Jean sighed, raking his hair with a hand. "It's either he's being a stubborn prick or he really knows nothing."

"I see..." Armin looked down.

Silence.

Jean got on his bed and lazily wrapped himself with the covers. "We should...go hit the hay. Marco and Connie aren't coming back any time soon, they're the ones in charge of the reports, after all."

Armin nodded.

"So...uh...good night?"

"...Good night Jean."

 

===================

 

"What took you so long?" Hanji asked as she jogged to his direction. "Where's the boy?"

"We were surrounded, couldn't bring him back," slamming the door behind him, he continued. "I can't risk having the hunters turn both of us to cheese. Their bullet's a bitch."

"What makes you think they won't k--"

"They're beating him up right now. Probably interrogation," he walked past her and headed for the stairs.

"Isn't that bad?" she grabbed him by the wrist.

He did an effortless wrist release and looked her in the eye, "He fed on me if that's what you were referring to."

"...Is that so?"

Levi ended their conversation with a grunt, leaving the bespectacled woman at the foot of the stairs. Fortunately the woman decided not to press him any further. He mentally cursed with each step he took, kicking his shoes off after entering his room. His bed creaked as he plopped on it unceremoniously, he closed his eyes as he sighed.

_'Armin and Mikasa...were both ordered to kill me...'_

His brow twitched.

_'I'm going to be executed...'_

_'I'm not human anymore...'_

_'I...I couldn't even avenge my family...'_

_'Jean...Annie...'_

_'I'm a monster in everyone's eyes.'_

_'It's dark...'_

_'It hurts...'_

_'I'm all...alone.'_

_'I...guess I deserve this.'_

_'I couldn't even kill the vampire who did this to me...Damn it!'_

"So fucking noisy..." Levi muttered, clicking his tongue as he lazily opened an eye. "Hey..."

Silence.

"Brat."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Eren was at a loss, he could hear the bastard's voice in his head. "You..."

_'I remember giving you my name, brat. Use it.'_

"I'm not...obliged to listen to you. Now get...the fuck...out of my head," Eren struggled to breathe in easy rhythms, yelling would do nothing but worsen the burning pain in his lungs.

Levi let out an amused chuckle. "So you still have that 'Hunter's Pride' in you. Amusing."

_'Shut up.'_

The raven rolled to his side, raking his hair with a hand. The pain in his body faded rather slowly, the kid's regeneration rate's pretty low compared to pure bloods--quite expected.

_'In any case, I'm not in your head you little shit. Ever heard of telepathy?'_

Eren scoffed as he sat up, finally able to speak without any hindrance. He licked the blood stain on the corner of his lips before speaking. "You mean that bullshit about vampires communicating with their minds?"

_'Yes. That bullshit.'_

"What do you want from me?" Eren took a better look around the cell, realizing later on that the action was useless. His cell was pitch black, not to mention the torches in the dungeon were about to die. With a sigh, he stretched his legs, listening to his joints crack from the action. He was kneeling for hours and a stretch was what he needed. Unfortunately his arms weren't as lucky as his legs, it was destined to remain restrained the whole night.

"They were interrogating you, weren't they? I could feel the beatings so you can't lie to me." Levi sighed when he heard the brunette curse in his mind. "I can hear your thoughts, as well, brat."

_'So what if I am?! You're the one who got me in trouble in the first place, you asshole!'_

Levi closed his eyes, picturing the face his mate was making. He was always angry so it wasn't that hard to imagine.

_'I'm busting you out of there.'_

Eren sighed--an attempt to calm his nerves, "Don't bother. The last thing I need is being saved by you. I'd rather die with my dignity still intact."

_'Oh. Perhaps you misunderstood me.'_

A chuckle.

_'What?'_

Levi draped an arm over his eyes. "I gave you the assumption that you had a choice. The thing is...you don't. I'm getting your ass out of there whether you like it or not."

He wasn't sure how, but he was sure that their conversation was pretty much over. Eren gritted his teeth. If he was allowed to make a last request, he would have Mikasa target the bastard. His anger subsided when a few rays of moonlight managed to sneak in his cell--at least he can see his own limbs now.

He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the steel pillar behind him, "Get my ass out of here? He can't take on all of the hunters alone."

Frustrated tears streamed down his cheeks. This whole interrogation is pointless. Surely they realized that by now, once they do, the most logical thing to do is execute him. And the last thing he'll see before he dies would be the horrified faces of his former comrades. It was a few more hours till the sun rises. Just when he thought he couldn't sleep, the part of him which was vampire took control--and so he fell into a deep slumber.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Eren...Eren wake up..."

The brunette groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight that managed to get in his cell. "Mi...kasa?"

She nodded, unwrapping the cloth she had with her, revealing its contents to him. It was bread. "You haven't eaten since last night so I brought you some food. Eat."

He didn't have much choice since his hands were restrained, he nodded. He bit on the offered food, it was freshly baked. The ravenette took out a bottle from her bag and uncorked it.

"Drink."

She repeated the same action over and over, once he finished eating everything, she began cleaning the blood stains on his face.

"You'll get in trouble if you stay here, you should go," Eren said.

Mikasa held his face and made him look her in the eye, "Eren, who are they? Who's interrogating you? Please tell me."

He hesitated, he didn't want to give anyone trouble. If the hunters started fighting amongst each other, the vampires will wipe them out while they're off guard. And he also knows about Jean's crush on Mikasa. He hates Jean but having Mikasa hold a grudge on him is going to kill him.

"Eren."

"I don't know them. They're probably higher ranked hunters," he replied. "It was also dark so I couldn't take a good look on their faces."

She let go of his face, disappointment evident in her face. "I see..." she continued cleaning his limbs. Both of them froze when they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Someone's coming! You better leave!" Eren hissed.

"No, I'm staying here!" she hissed back.

"Listen to me, Mikasa!" he bared his fangs in an attempt to terrify her, which he failed to do so.

"Mikasa?"

Their heads perked up to look at the voice's owner--it was none other than Jean Kirschtein.

"What are you doing here, Mikasa?"

She looked over her shoulder, "I was only giving Eren his breakfast--"

Jean's eyes widened once he registered the scene before him--Eren's fangs were bared and was a hairs breadth away from her wrist, he swung the cell door open and grabbed Mikasa's wrist and pulled her away. "Eren you bastard! You were planning to bite Mikasa, weren't you!?"

"No, we were just--"

"Did he ask for your blood?" he grabbed the ravenette by the shoulders and shook her once. "Mikasa, you know what would happen once you let a vampire bite you. Your brother is no exception."

"He didn't do anything," she removed the hands on her shoulders. "Eren did nothing. What about you, Jean? What are you doing here?"

Jean froze on his spot, "I...heard from Marco that you were heading to the dungeon so I came here."

"I see," Mikasa crouched in front of Eren and picked the cloth in front of him. "I'll be going now, Eren. I have morning duty today."

"...Okay," he nodded, eyes locking with the ash brunette's. "Be careful out there."

"I will," Mikasa left the cell door open, the sound of her footsteps faded the farther she got. Once they heard the dungeon door slam, Jean grabbed him by the collar and brought his face closer to his.

"You...why are you trying to bite your own sister? Not happy with dying alone?"

"Seriously, how stupid could you get? Even horses are smarter than you," Eren looked away with a snort. "Tell me, when did I ever bite anyone? Give me a name or two--vampires don't count as human beings."

Jean was silenced by this, he has a point. "What was she doing here, then?" He released the brunette from his grip.

"She already answered that. She brought me some food to eat, she couldn't exactly prove it unless you want me to spit it out," he replied. "Other than that she cleaned my wounds."

"Wounds? You don't have any to speak of," Jean scoffed.

"Hah. Don't you have morning duty like Mikasa? Unless you're here finally manning up to show me that you don't need Annie to beat me up." Eren watched the ash brunette tense up.

"Tch. I don't need to waste my time on you," Jean did a quick about face and headed for the exit.

"I didn't tell Mikasa about you interrogating me."

"...Thanks."

Once he was alone, he succumbed to his vampire side and went back to sleep. At noon he was woken up by his sister who brought him lunch. Bread and a bowl of soup neatly packed in a bag. She left right after he finished eating, it was unusual but it didn't really bother him. At night, he suffered more of Annie's brutal beatings.  
The results were the same--he was reduced to a bloody mess and they weren't able to squeeze anything out of him. Not like there's anything to squeeze out in the first place.

_'Eren.'_

The brunette flinched, staring up at the retreating backs of his interrogators to check if they noticed or not. He swallowed the blood that collected in his mouth--the coppery flavor somehow started to taste sweet; and though he didn't want to admit it, the bastard's was sweeter. He closed his eyes, straining his ears to hear the dungeon door close.

_'Hey. Are you deaf?'_

He sighed once he heard the door click, opening his eyes. "I wish I was. What do you want, now? And don't call me by my name, it's disgusting."

_'You call me an asshole, or...you mean to say that your name's disgusting, hm?'_

"...You still haven't answered my question."

_'You're embarrassed. How precious.'_

"S-shut up! Tell me what you want so I can get you off my back already!" Eren gritted his teeth, ashamed of being making fun of by the vampire he despised the most.

_'There's no way they'll interrogate you forever. I know they're going to execute you once they're through.'_

"Stop beating around the bush."

_'I want you to tell me everything you know. What they're planning to do with you and so on.'_

"Like I'd tell you."

_'Playing the saint or you actually don't know anything? You don't, don't you?'_

"...It's true that I don't. But I am willing to die if it's for the sake of humanity!"

_'A saint, it is.'_

Eren sighed, if only his hands weren't restrained he would have pinched the bridge of his nose right now. "Look. The organization doesn't need someone like me. Everyone sees me as a monster now thanks to you."

_'I try.'_

"You're such an ass."

_'And you're an idiot. You fight for humanity and this is how humanity pays you back.'_

"You...you take that back! You don't know what we've been through! Each of the hunters suffered from your attacks! And Tom...you killed him."

_'Tom?'_

Eren scoffed, "Of course you don't know his name. He's just food to you. Every single human you kill are just food to you."

He sighed after feeling their connection disappear,relieved that he doesn't have to put up with the bastard's shit anymore. Unfortunately he can't rest just yet, not when there are footsteps heading his way.

"M-Mikasa?! What are you--"

The ravenette wasted no time and engulfed him in a hug. "I'm breaking you out of here."

"W-wha--? Are you crazy!? You'll be punished for this!" the least he wanted was having his sister suffer the same fate as him. She pulled away from the hug, shaking her head.

"I'm running away with you."

"But I'm a vampire now. Mikasa this won't work out even if we don't get caught. What about food?"

"I'll let you bite me, then both of us will live off of each other's blood," Mikasa replied, placing her hand on her heart. "I know there's a chance that I'll turn into a rogue, but I'm willing to take the risk."

"Why?" Emerald eyes stared into ebony ones. "Mikasa I don't want you to end up like me."

"Eren...they're going to execute you soon. And you're my only family left, I can't let you die!"

_'Hmph.'_

**It's that voice again!**

_"When?"_

**What the-?! I didn't say that! Someone's controlling my body!**

"Huh?" Mikasa's head perked up at the question.

_"When's the execution?"_

She looked away. "You...no one told you?"

_"Tell me, Mikasa. When and where am I going to get executed?"_

**That bastard...! No! Don't tell him! Mikasa! MIKASA!!!**

"Tomorrow night, an hour before sun rise on top of Trost's wall. It's to make sure that there won't be any rogues around..." she looked down, guilt written on her face. She looked like a child who's being reprimanded as she confessed her faults. "Eren--"

_"Mikasa. I know you're the one tasked to kill me."_

"But--"

_"I want to die as a hunter. I don't mind if you're the one who's going to take my life, I could rest easy without regrets."_

**Huh...?**

"Is this...what you want, Eren?" She looked up at her brother, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

_'She's all yours.'_

Eren froze for a moment, suddenly he was in control again. He looked at his sister, nodding slowly. "...Yes."

Mikasa hugged him tightly, crying. "Eren...Eren I'm sorry..."

He rubbed his cheek against hers, "It's okay. You should go, people will get suspicious."

She wiped her tears as she nodded slowly. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Mikasa. Now go."

The pillar behind him prevented him from melting into a puddle and mixing with the blood that decorated the cell's floor.

....

...

..

. 

"Hey. You're there, aren't you?"

Levi let out a soft grunt, which was enough to prove his presence. "You're thinking too loudly, shitty brat."

_'Why did you take over my body just like that?'_

"I got your sister to leave--you sucked at it."

_'You were listening to our conversation the whole time?'_

"As I said earlier, you're thinking too loudly. Couldn't even get a decent shut eye." The raven rested his back against the balcony railings. "I learned everything about you in a span of one night."

It was silent, but the connection's still there.

Levi headed back to his bed with a sigh, manipulating his window to close. He rested in his bed, eager to go back to sleep. The brat seemed like he didn't want to speak anymore.

_'...Thanks.'_

His eyes widened ever so slightly, regaining his composure almost instantaneously.

"Hoh...not bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you want me to see something on tumblr, just tag it as katastrofic222 or katastroficwriter since fic: Checkmate is really hard to track! I'm sorry if it's confusing especially for the telepathy parts.


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking free from your cage, only to get caught in a bigger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was busy with some school work. One of which required me to make a clay model. My friend made a Chibi Titan Eren! I helped her fix his hair and face. Hehe.  
> http://katastroficwriter.tumblr.com/image/85212725079
> 
> This chapter also seems a bit rushed? I hope it didn't mess anything up while I was typing this chapter. I'm also not good at describing action scenes I hope you guys can and will forgive me Q-Q Anyway! Let's go back to reading this chapter, shall we?

  
Fortunately, no one knew about Mikasa's plans of breaking Eren out. And as much as it pains the brunette to admit it, he's thankful that Levi managed to persuade his sister in his stead. But the thought of being rescued by that same vampire who started this whole mess still disgusts him. And there's also that hunter's pride the bastard pointed out.  
He looked up the night sky.

'Everyone must be out hunting vampires, and an hour before sunrise...I'll be executed,' he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he reminisced his conversation with the man.

_'You fight for humanity and this is how humanity pays you back.'_

"Swearing to protect humanity only to be killed by humanity...it does sound unfair," he paused, a forlorn smile creeping up his features. Images of Mikasa ending his life and Armin's face flashed in his head. He shook his head slowly, "But I can't bring myself to hate them...not when I'm not the only one suffering."

Just as he accepted his fate of dying as a martyr, his head perked up at the sound of his cell being unlocked. Unable to recognize the figure before him, he gritted his teeth in frustration. Frustration of not being able to resist.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Armin!" the ravenette called, grabbing the blonde's shoulders. "I was on duty so I couldn't give Eren his dinner earlier. Just now, I went to give him his dinner and..."

"And...?" he urged her to continue.

Mikasa looked him in the eye, forehead creased with worry. "He's not there, Armin."

"What?! Did someone break him out?" Armin furrowed his brows. "But who would..."

"All cadets are to move to Wall Trost immediately! I repeat, all cadets are to move to Wall Trost immediately! Everyone's presence is requested and is mandatory! Please move to Wall Trost immediately!"

Mikasa let go of her friend's shoulders, hands dropping to her sides unceremoniously. "Trost...the execution...but it's earlier than the appointed time," she mumbled. "Moreover...Eren's not in his cell..."

"I think we need to go, Mikasa," Armin said, grabbing her by the wrist. "We'll figure things out later," he let go of her hand once he was sure that she's going to follow.

"Okay..." the ravenette tugged her scarf over her lips as she furrowed her brows. She wasn't sure why, but she has a bad feeling about this.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Mikasa's feelings were confirmed as she stared at the sight before her in horror. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "Eren..."  
Armin shared the same sentiments as her. He wanted to look away but he couldn't, fearing that he might miss something important if he did. "This is...this is just too cruel."

There he was, tied to a steel pillar not much different from the one in his cell. And instead of the standard cell dress code that consisted of a white dress shirt and equally white slacks, he was clad in his hunter uniform. Eren was trembling in place, little pools of blood forming each time he coughs.

The sight was enough to silence everyone, especially those who were close to Eren.

"I commend you all for coming here on such a short notice," everyone's attention shifted to the man standing beside Shadis. Darius Baer-Varbrun. To be present despite having his hands full with the other towns with their own rogue problems--it also means that this issue isn't something the organization can overlook.

"I am impressed that all of you managed to clear the whole area in such a short time," the man continued. "I am also aware that all of you are wondering what you are doing here. Does any one of one you have any idea why?"

Armin's eyes didn't leave the man despite the murmurs and hushed whispers around him. The man held up a hand, signaling everyone to stop talking.

"I will answer your questions," Darius stood right in front of Eren with his back facing him. "The time of execution has been changed. Eren Jaeger will be executed right now, and it is all thanks to your efforts of finishing your job early."

Mikasa's eyes widened when the man crouched in front of her brother, grabbing him by his hair and yanked his head downwards to make him look up. Blood dripped from his lips, his face--though it was in the middle of healing, was covered in bruises. Something inside her snaps and she pushes through the crowd. "That bastard...I'll make him pay..."

There he was, mocking Eren in front of everyone. Humiliating him. Making him wear his uniform as they beat him up while everyone was out hunting. Are they going to rob him of his dignity as well? Is that really necessary?

_'Sputtering nonsense about Eren, ignoring the fact that he risked his life so many times for the sake of humanity. When I get my hands on that man...'_

"Mikasa!" Armin hastily grabbed her arm, unintentionally snapping her back to reality.

"Armin, let go..." she muttered, eyes not leaving the dark haired man. He yanked her towards him, making her face him. "Armi-"

He shook his head, "Don't do it...it would make things even worse for Eren. And he won't be the only one who'll be punished. Think, Mikasa. Would Eren want to see you get hurt?"

She looked down, chewing on her lower lip as she shook her head. "No...he wouldn't..."

"Mikasa Ackerman!"

Armin smiled sadly as he let her go, "It's...your turn."

Mikasa took a deep breath, gripping her sword's handle tightly.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?!"

"Yes, sir!" the ravenette made her way in front of the crowd, avoiding the sympathetic faces her fellow hunters gave her. This is what Eren wanted. Eren wanted her to be the one to end his life.

"You are the appointed executioner of Eren Jaeger. Are you confident you can do it?" Darius looked down at her. "Leaving a job like this to a woman..."

"My specialty is cutting flesh," she looked him in the eye. "I can do it."

"Very well," the man looked away, reluctant to admit that he was intimidated by the ravenette's eyes. He made his way back to Shadis' side, the whole execution process will be placed under their scrutiny. Not that there's a process to begin with.

Mikasa made her way in front of her brother, dropping to her knees and engulfed him in a hug. That action alone was enough to have the others yell at her to step back.

"You fool--!" Shadis stopped Darius from advancing, shaking his head.

"Keith, what are you--?!" the man sent him a glare.

"Eren Jaeger is her brother. Though they don't share the same blood, their bond is real," Shadis stated. "Let them have their moment."

"Fine," Darius grunted. "You've gone soft, Keith."

"Must be your imagination," the man replied, shifting his attention back to the two siblings.

"Mika...sa?" the brunette choked out.

"Yes, it's me," she cooed in his ear. "I'm here. I'll...make it as painless as possible."

Eren nodded, a faint smile on his face, "I love you," he said.

She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I love you too."  
The ravenette gave him one last hug before taking a few steps backwards. Eren closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Mikasa unsheathing her trusty blade. She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage and focused on her brother's neck. A swift death is a painless death. Eren was smiling, eyes still closed. Her grip on her sword tightened, and just as she was about to swing...

_"Erd."_

"Yes, my lord."

For the bystanders, everything went by in a flash, it wasn't so for the ravenette. It was as if time had slowed down when she watched her blade snap in two before her very eyes. The tip would have stabbed her in the eye if only she didn't dodge to the left, she managed to escape with just a cut under her right eye. The bleeding slightly obscured her vision, but she definitely saw it clearly. How her sword--the sword that was rumored to be unbreakable, broke under the force of a clawed hand.

"MIKASA!!!"

The sound of Eren's voice snapped her back to reality, she managed to defend herself from the man's kick just in time. She looked up at her brother, unintentionally locking gazes with him. They shared the same look of horror. Before she could utter a word, she blocked another kick, this time the force was enough to knock her far away. Her arms would definitely have a bruise the day after but now's not the time to worry about that.

"Kill the intruder!"

The hunters fumbled with their holsters' straps trying to free their weapon from its grasp. The shock was still there. Being able to move under such circumstances, Mikasa is truly a prodigy.

Instead of following orders, Armin rushed to Mikasa's side, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?!"

"Armin get back! It's dangerou--"

"You're the one unarmed!" the blonde snapped. "Let the others handle this."

"But Armin!"

"That bastard...he must have contacted his comrades to save him," Darius clicked his tongue. "And you say that he stayed loyal to the organization...Everyone! Don't let the man escape! All weapons aimed!"

Mikasa's eyes widened, "No. It's not Eren's fault!"

The ravenette's voice died at the sound of the hunters rushing to surround her brother along with the stranger. Before anyone could make a move on the brunette, the hooded figure blocked the attack. Two more figures joined the fray, all of them were protecting the boy.

When it was about to look like a losing battle for the three strangers, another blur came into view. This time it appeared behind Eren and did a swift turn before executing a kick, snapping the pillar in half and sent the top half flying towards some unfortunate hunters who happened to be in the way. With no further ado, the man removed the little blade between his lips and broke Eren's restraints with a single slash.

Eren fell face first on his blood puddle at the sudden freedom, he struggled to sit up, eyes widening at the sight of the fallen hunters crushed by the steel pillar. "No..."

"Orders, my lord?" The tallest of the hooded figures asked, head slightly angled to view the figure behind him. "My barrier will break if this keeps up."

"Auruo, assist Gunther. Our main priority is taking the shitty brat home," the raven muttered as he carried the brunette in a bridal fashion. "Create an opening for us, Erd. Hurry before the brat snaps out of his shock."

"Understood," all three figures wasted no time and quickly executed the command. The one referred to as Erd left the comforts of their semicircle and created a firewall along with numerous fire pillars. Ignoring the screams of the hunters who managed to set themselves on fire, the blonde turned to look at his leader, giving him a nod.

"Auruo, Gunther, watch our backs," Levi instructed, adjusting the brat in his arms before taking off. The other three figures followed suit. Everything was going smoothly considering the fact that the teen wasn't struggling. At least, until he heard someone call his name.

"EREN!"

The brunette snapped out of his reverie, eyes searching for his two best friends despite the chaos under him. "Mikasa! Armin!"

He froze upon spotting both of them looking up at them, Mikasa's cheek was still bleeding and Armin was currently supporting her as she tried to stand up.

"Put me down you bastard! I told you I didn't want to be rescued!" Eren yelled, trying to push the man away which proved to be fruitless action. "Bring me back!"

The farther he got from his friends the more he got desperate, chanting the same phrase over and over again. "Asshole! I said bring me back!"

"You damn brat! You should be thankful that the lord decided to save your sorry ass back there!" the dirty blonde man snapped, biting his tongue shortly after.

"This is why we told you not to talk while on the move, Auruo," Gunther sighed.

"Eyes straight ahead. The sun's going to rise if we waste any more time. Petra's going to worry if we take too long," Erd, the blonde stated. "We still need to look out for surprise attacks."

"Hmph. Silly Petra worrying for us even though the sun got nothing on me," Auruo wore a smug grin. "We're pure bloods, the sun can't kill us."

"Remember the last time you got shot by a bullet? You couldn't get out of bed for 2 months," Erd commented, tossing the man a stare. Auruo clicked his tongue as he looked away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Eren ignored the idle chatter of the men behind him, he pounded Levi's chest. His frustration taking the form of tears. "Fucking bastard..."

"Do you really want to go back? Remember their faces--the way they looked at you. Tell me, Eren, do you _really_ want to go back?" Levi's eyes focused on avoiding branches as well as locating their base.

The teen paused, digesting the man's words. "I..." he shook his head. "I need to go back."

"So you can get yourself killed? Are you some kind of masochist?" Levi stole a glance from Eren before going back to hopping off branches. "I've told you this before, I can feel your pain and hear your thoughts. You can never lie to me."

"I..." he stared at his hands as he remembered the night he was dubbed as a monster. The pain of being interrogated. The pain of seeing his friend's horrified faces. Not to mention the fact that he hasn't recovered from his most recent beating. He wrapped his arms around him as he relived each beating. The whole shock from the ordeal finally sinking in.

He felt sick, the memories in his head started flashing faster and faster, trapped in a continuous loop. Blood started dripping from his nose, and that was the last straw. He's lost too much blood the past few days. Everything was spinning in the speed of light before the world went black.

 

 

===================

 

Levi wasted no time for pleasantries, he tossed the broken blade in Erwin's direction before skipping all the steps on the staircase and rushed to his room. Looking at the blade in his hand, Erwin's eyes widened.

"He broke one of my prized letter openers again," he sighed. "Doesn't he know how hard it is to look for a letter opener that looks like a cake knife...?" The blonde man shook his head as he made his way to his office, broken blade still in hand.

The three males that came after Levi simply stared at their commander in bewilderment. Must be because Erwin's gotten used to their lord's antics, or he's just a weird man. Erd shook his head, as he let out a sigh.

"What happened? Lord Levi looks distressed," Petra skipped to the three males that came after their leader. "Did something bad happen?"

"Something like that," Erd started. "It's nothing the lord can't fix."

"What about the lord's mate?" the woman's grip on the broom tightened. "Were you able to..."

"We got the kid, but it seems like he passed out from anemia," Gunther replied. "He's been through a lot."

"I still don't get how a piss poor brat like him could be the lord's mate," Auruo added with a sigh. "I'm actually glad he passed out, he's noisy as fuck."

Petra sent him a glare, "I can say the same thing to you, Auruo. I wish you'd keep biting your tongue till it falls off so you can't talk."

"Heh. Harsh as always, you're truly the perfect woman for me," the man said, a smug grin present on his face.

"Stop imitating the lord, Auruo," Petra said with a huff. "You're nothing like him."

"You guys are lively as always," Hanji said.

"Miss Hanji!" the ginger haired woman acknowledged the bespectacled woman's presence with a slight bow. The other guys mimicked her, save for Auruo.

"Good evening, even if it's going to be morning soon," Hanji said, fixing her glasses. "Though I enjoy your liveliness, I think it's best if we all retire for the night. Such is the request of Levi."

"From Lord Levi himself..." Gunther mumbled. "It looks like the boy's alright, we should go do as the lord says. No need to worry."

Petra nodded, "Good night then."

The three men disappeared, obviously too tired to climb up the stairs. Petra was about to make her way for her own room when Hanji grabbed her by her wrist.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I believe it's best if you sleep in my room for now, your rooms right next to Levi's, right?" the bespectacled woman asked, letting go of the other's wrist. Who only replied with a nod. "Alrighty then, come with me."

 

==================

 

Levi grunted as the brat sunk his fangs in his neck. To think that he would have to resort to hypnosis. It wasn't that hard considering he's too weak to resist it, all he needed to do was to wake the boy up and establish eye contact before he loses consciousness. He used a hand to stroke the boy's hair and the other to rub invisible circles on his back.

Hypnosis. One of the most basic skills a vampire can have. It has its perks, but he doesn't enjoy using it. Once he felt the teen pull back, he loosened his grip on the boy. Eren was tamer this way, but he doesn't like it. The thought of manipulating someone against their will disgusts him, he wasn't like the other nobles who enjoyed bending someone's will for the sake of entertainment. Not only that, their minds would become vulnerable--memories easily accessible and easily altered.

Though it may seem similar with Possession, they are in fact, two different things. For one thing possession doesn't entirely rob the person of his will. The only thing he's robbing them of would be their body. Not like he has plans of taking permanent residence in a filthy pig's body. He watched the teen lick the blood from his lips, eyes not showing its usual fire. He's nothing but a doll right now. And yet...

Levi reached for his face, cupping his cheek with a hand, "Tch...you don't even know why you're crying right now..."

The boy lost consciousness with a snap of his fingers. The raven proceeded to clean the boy's body, tossing his tattered clothing on the floor. Levi frowned at the sight of the brunette's malnourished body, his ribs were slightly poking out of his chest. Not only was he deprived of blood, he was deprived of food as well. This boy was willing to risk his life for humanity and this is how humanity treats him back.

"Just what are you fighting for, Eren?" he muttered, murderous aura emanated from the pure blood. Hanji had better convinced Petra to sleep in her room. He wouldn't want to have the girl suffer hearing his morbid thoughts. He dressed Eren with a clean dress shirt and black slacks after washing his body.

Even when asleep, he has this pained look plastered on his face. Stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb, his usually steel blue eyes glowed a mysterious silver in the dark.

He'll make those pigs pay for making his mate suffer.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"How are you doing, Mikasa?" Sasha asked, handing the ravenette a mug of hot chocolate. When Eren was brought to the dungeon, Sasha had offered Mikasa to sleep in her room. Ymir and Christa decided to move in their room too since the blonde couldn't take listening to Eren suffer.

Mikasa simply nodded her thanks as she accepted the offered drink. "I'm...fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" the brunette said, taking her place beside the ravenette. "What about your arms? Not to mention your sword..."

"Christa took care of my wounds. She said I won't be allowed to be on duty for quite a while...as for my sword..." Mikasa looked at her bandaged arms. "Armin and Marco would handle the reforging of my sword..."

"To think that your sword broke from something like that," Ymir trailed off. "I guess it's not as unbreakable as it was rumored to be."

"Ymir! Mikasa has been through a lot today, let her rest," Christa said in a reprimanding manner. Only to get trapped in a hug coming from the freckled hunter.

"You're such an angel, Christa. Seriously, marry me!" Ymir said whilst rubbing her cheek against the blonde's.

"G-geez, Ymir..."

Mikasa got up from her seat and headed for the door, ignoring the trembling of her hand as she twisted the doorknob.

"Wait, where are you going, Mikasa?" Sasha called, getting up from her seat as well.

"I just need some fresh air...I'll be back soon, don't worry," she didn't wait for the brunette to answer and closed the door behind her. She made her way for the rooftop, knowing that this was the best place to get some fresh air. It was an hour before dawn, Eren's supposed execution time. Mikasa pursed her lips before pushing the door open, astonished to find someone there before her.

"Jean..."

Upon hearing his name, the teen whipped around, surprised to see Mikasa heading his way. "M-Mikasa! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air, and you?" she replied, taking her place beside him. Resting her elbows on the railing as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

He let out a nervous laughter, "Same...I mean, who wouldn't? Everything's turned upside down the past few days. Mr. Shadis got Mr. Varbrun to go back to Karanese since he wasn't supposed to stay here any longer after the execution."

"I see..."

Jean gulped, unsure how to keep the conversation going. He looked at her face, trailing down to her arms. He swallowed once more and looked away before speaking, "I'm probably not the first one to ask this...but how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

He let out a chuckle, garnering the ravenette's attention. He cleared his throat to stifle his chuckles. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh I mean...you're truly an amazing woman."

"How so?" she asked, turning her head to look at the scenery before her.

"You still managed to defend yourself. Trust me, all of us didn't see that coming. I don't think we'll be able to defend ourselves as well as you did."

"I still ended up wounded, not to mention my weapon..." she trailed off.

"You ended up with a scratched cheek and bruised arms, if it were me I'll probably end up with broken ribs and more," Jean replied, shuddering at the thought. "And I'm not buying it."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head questioningly.

"You don't look 'fine' to me at all," the ash brunette said. "Tell me the truth, Mikasa."

She took another sip from her drink, trying to think of the right words to say. Just when he was about to give up trying to get an answer from her, she spoke.

"You're right. I'm not fine."

"Then--"

"I'm...glad," she turned to look at him. "I was relieved that I didn't have to kill him."

"Mikasa..." Jean muttered under his breath. He turned around, "I'll go back to my room, I've been here too long. See you later."

The only reply he got from her was a soft hum and a nod. He bolted down the stairs after shutting the door behind him. Chanting profanities in his mind over and over as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying. Until now her brother was the only thing in her mind. When will she start to notice him?

_Eren you lucky bastard!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case no one noticed, Petra and Auruo are mates :3  
> And this is what the blade Levi used looked like: https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTOCDi7agTMWcLAg12LgIdEq8l07ZyPhZKgQInhO-tOkSJmSvmBCQ
> 
> Destroying shackles with a letter opener...scary! I made Erwin have this strange letter opener collection and Levi always swipes one or more to 'borrow' it for one night but always ends up breaking it.


	7. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking a long time. I procrastinated, got trapped in a writer's block, and had trouble wording things. Only to come up with a short story. This was supposed to be longer but I decided to divide it into different chapters instead. I added 'Slow Build' in the tag now. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long.
> 
> They might be OOC in this chapter, I hope you can overlook that.

"Eren...!"

Mikasa?

"Eren! Over here!"

Armin!

I turned around to look for them. It was no use. It was too dark.

"Where are you looking, Eren? We're over here!"

From...above? There I stood, staring up at them for what seemed like hours. The image slowly sinking in my mind.

"Why are you two...hanged? What's going on?!"

I yelled, resisting the urge to break down. What's happening?

"We were so worried about you, we wanted to see you again."

Mikasa started.

"We went against orders just so we could see you and we got punished for it."

Her smile sent me chills down my spine instead of giving me comfort. No. It's not okay. This is wrong. They're hanging, so how could they speak? Shouldn't they be...dead?

"About that..."

I looked up, sending Armin a questioning gaze.

"What?"

Both of them started getting lowered until their feet could touch the ground again--they tossed their nooses to the ground, glad that they're finally free.

"Eren..."

They were heading towards me, Mikasa removed her scarf while Armin unbuttoned his shirt after discarding his hunting coat. What kind of sick--

"To answer your question..."

Both of them stopped in front of me, showing me various bite marks on their jugular. It wasn't just on their necks, there were bites on their hands, arms...Where else were they bitten?!

"We got cornered by some vampires and well...got bitten."

Armin let out a chuckle.

How could he laugh at a time like this?!

"Is this why you two were hanged?"

"Yes, we were't killed off immediately since death is too merciful. They wanted us to hang there for life,"  said Mikasa.

"That's not the whole reason for our punishment though." 

"What did you two do to deserve this kind of punishment?"

Both of them flashed me a smile, if they expect me to calm down from that they're dead wrong. I don't like where this is going...

"Mikasa and I killed a lot of people."

"What...?"

"We wanted to look for you but they wouldn't let us."  Armin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We got caught feeding on them."

"Blood tasted rather nice...even better than Sasha's cooking."  Mikasa commented as she wrapped the scarf around her neck once more. "Is this why you drank that vampire's blood, Eren?"

"N-no! That's not...!"

"Hey Mikasa, Eren smells good."

"As expected of Eren..."

I backed away with each every step they took. Both of them have this look of hunger in their eyes--one that matches the eyes of a rogue vampire. A rogue...No they can't be. Rogues have lost their ability to communicate and to reason! There's no way they could be rogues...right? Right?!

"Oh, we're rogues." 

Shit, I can't believe I forgot. Armin's a vampire now, that means he can read my mind. Which means Mikasa can read it too.

"Don't screw with me! We all know rogues have no sense of reason! How could you two--"

"We weren't bitten by rogues."

"Then how come?!"

"We were ordered by our masters."

"Hold on, Mikasa. Masters--?!"

"Yes. Masters. We managed to not get turned into a rogue, but in the end we're slaves to them and we can't do anything about that. Oh, and they ordered us to kill you."

"K-kill?!"

"We can't disobey our masters. Sorry, Eren."

Both of them drew out their weapons, eyes not leaving me.

"Let's continue where we left off before those vampires broke you out...Mikasa?"

She nodded, brandishing her sword. I saw her sword break in front of me--how did this...I get it...This must be a dream--no...a nightmare. I need to wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! GOD DAMN IT! Someone! Anyone!  **WAKE ME UP!!!**

_"Good night, Eren. I love you."_

 

===================

 

Eren's eyes shot open as he gasped. Slowly, he sat up. Realizing that he was drenched in cold sweat. It was a vivid nightmare, one he can't simply forget in a day. He was shaking as he hugged himself for comfort. 

'That's right...I got taken away...that means I'm...' he willed himself to look up, scanning the room with his eyes. Judging by the darkness, he concluded that he had slept the whole day. The bed he was on was rather large and his clothes were clean and foreign.

The brunette forced himself to get off the bed, his curiosity getting the best of him. He followed the subtle hints of moonlight, closing his eyes as he drew the curtains. The moon was unusually brighter tonight. He closed his eyes as he basked under the moonlight, the events of last night replaying in his mind. And so did his nightmare.

He screamed.

 

===================

 

Upon hearing the boy's scream, Levi fled up the stairs, heading straight for his room. The others hastily followed him.

They spotted the boy sitting by the balcony doors. He had his knees pulled to his chest, with his head resting on its top. The raven crouched in front of Eren and grabbed him by his shoulders, that's when the brunette started to struggle.

"Eren," Levi murmured.

"Let me go! Don't...don't touch me!"

"Look at me, Eren," the raven said, tightening the grip on the Eren's shoulders.

"No! Get the fuck off me!"

"That's not how you speak to the lord, damn brat!" Auruo yelled, grabbing the brunette's attention.

"Please step back, my lord! He's still a hunter!"

"My lord!"

Levi paid no heed to his squad's pleas and somehow managed to establish eye contact with the stubborn hunter. His eyes were red and puffy, the fire in his eyes were nowhere to be seen.

Eren gritted his teeth and looked down, shrugging the pure blood's arms off and hugged himself tightly. "Just leave me alone..."

The raven pulled away, allowing the brunette to reduce himself into a ball. Levi stood up and motioned everyone to get out of the room before closing the door. Ignoring the boy's faint sobbing.

No one spoke a word.

 

===================

 

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Petra?" Auruo inquired.

"I'm going to bring him some food to eat. I don't think he'll enjoy having blood served to him for dinner," Petra said. "He's a vampire hunter after all."

"Tch. You're still going on about that after what happened earlier? Hell, the brat shouldn't be picky either," Auruo clicked his tongue. "Hunting's not that easy anymore considering the fact that the rogues started increasing in population. They always get in the way."

"Auruo's right, Petra," Erd commented. "There's no guarantee that he won't kill you, as you said, he's a vampire hunter."

Gunther nodded, "His actions earlier is enough proof that he didn't want to be a vampire."

"It must be his so called Hunter's Pride," the blonde added, earning nods from his teammates excluding the ginger haired woman.

"He's doing nothing but bring trouble to the lord," the dirty blonde snorted.

"He didn't have any weapons with him when you brought him with you, right? And he was crying earlier, I don't think he's capable of hurting anyone," Petra commented. "Also, I doubt the lord would let us feed the boy with someone else's blood."

"She has a point there," Erd said. "The question now is if we have something other than blood to serve."

"Do we?" Gunther asked. "How about bread?"

"Bread..." she echoed. "I think we still have some left. It should be in the dining hall."

"Tch, you're soft as always, Petra," Auruo shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"You're stupid as always, Auruo," she commented before leaving the other squad members behind.

"Are you two really mates?" Gunther asked, quirking a brow.

"We are, are you doubting me?" the dirty blonde commented, puffing his chest. "Petra's the one for me and nothing can change that."

"I think she hates you cause you keep biting your tongue. I can't imagine how much pain she has to go through each day," Erd shook his head.

"Shut up Erd!" Auruo snapped.

The blonde only chuckled before heading towards his room. "The only time you don't bite your tongue is when you go to sleep. It's about time we do, anyway."

"Petra's going to be alright. She's a bright woman," Gunther said with a nod before closing his door behind him. Auruo frowned at his door, contemplating whether he should follow Petra or not.

He chose the former.

 

===================

 

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Hanji asked, watching the man finish his second cup of tea. "Something tells me he doesn't want to see you any time soon."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping in the guest room," Levi replied, silently resting his tea cup on the table. "The brat's mind was a mess. I'm still suffering a headache from earlier."

"So that's why you retreated..." the woman trailed off. "I guess it's normal for him to react this way. He's still a hunter after all."

"Not anymore," the raven muttered as he got off his seat. "You might as well go to sleep. The sun's going to rise soon."

"Right~ Good night Levi," Hanji chimed. She waited for the man to close the door behind him before standing up. "Well, might as well go."

"Ah, Miss Hanji," Petra acknowledged the woman's presence with a slight bow. "Not going to sleep yet?"

"I was on my way, actually. What about you? Isn't it dangerous for you to be up this late?" Hanji rested her palm on the table, an arm on her waist.

"About that...I was actually planning to give the lord's mate something to eat," the ginger haired woman replied, tucking locks of her hair behind an ear. "I'll be fine, I'll just give him some food and I'll be on my way."

"Eren, huh...just be careful, yeah?" Hanji made her way towards the shorter female and patted her head affectionately.

"Is that his name?"

"Hm?" the bespectacled woman blinked, tilting her head. "Come again?"

"Eren. Is that the boy's name?" she repeated her question.

"Yeah, it is," Hanji smiled, mentally noting the other woman's satisfaction of learning something new. "I'll be on my way now, good night Petra."

"Good night, Miss Hanji," Petra smiled, waving to the brunette as the other exited the dining hall. As soon as Hanji left the area, she headed for the cupboard and searched for stuff she would need. 

A pitcher, a tray, a plate, and lastly, a cup. Fortunately for her, she managed to find bread in their food supply. She took the last three pieces of bread, mentally taking note that she needs to ask someone to restock their supplies tomorrow. She filled the pitcher with cool water and placed its lid back on.

"Alright, I'm all set," she mused to herself before carrying the tray, carefully balancing the objects on top of it.

"There's really no stopping you, is there? Petra," Auruo spoke as he stood by the door.  

"I didn't think you'd follow me here, Auruo," she said as she passed him by. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should be the one asking you that. I'm only making sure that you won't get hurt," the dirty blonde snorted.

"I can handle this all by myself, thank you very much."

Auruo followed her with a frown, "The brat doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"You don't have to follow me," Petra said with a huff, stopping in front of the lord's door. "And stop talking, you might bite your tongue."

"Tch. The lord's sleeping somewhere else thanks to this brat, I don't get why you're so kind to him."

"Shh!"

Auruo rested his back on the wall, sighing. "Don't take too long."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Auruo."

She gave the door a few soft knocks before opening the door. She peeked inside the room, making sure that she won't drop the tray in her hands.

"Um...Eren...?" she called.

She closed the door behind her with the use of her leg before entering the room. She spotted the brunette sitting by the balcony doors--the same position as earlier. He had his knees to his chest, head buried in his arms. 

"Eren...?"

He didn't acknowledge her presence, much to her dismay. But that's not enough to make her give up. She rested the tray in front of the boy and sat beside him. "Hey...you can hear me, right?"

No response. 

Petra refused to back down so she grabbed his shoulder and gave it a little shake. "Eren...?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she heard a muffled "Go away," from the teenager. She pulled back, a gentle laugh passing her lips.

The brunette looked up at her, his eyes were puffy from crying but that didn't stop him from sending her a glare. "Why are you laughing...? Is my situation that funny to you?" he croaked, exposing the fact that his throat is dry.

Petra's eyes softened, a smile still present on her face, "I'm sorry, it's not that. I'm just relieved that you could be something other than a hunter."

The confusion in his face served as an invitation for her to continue.

"The truth is I was a little scared that you'd kill me...for being a vampire," she smiled. "Everyone's worried about you, the lord especially."

Eren snorted, "That's a lie...What are you doing here anyway? Trying to pour salt on my wounds?"

She shook her head, "I brought you some food, I had a feeling that you'd be hungry."

He turned his head to look at the tray in front of him. True to her word, there were three pieces of bread in front of him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starving.

"I'm sorry but this is the only food I could find right now, but we're going to restock tomorrow," her voice brought him back to reality. "I'm sure you're thirsty, so I suggest you drink first."

This time he stared at the pitcher, brows knitting together. Petra moved a little closer and poured him a cup of water. "Don't worry, it's water."

He hesitantly accepted the offered cup and took a sip. The water was delicious and cool. Come to think of it, he wasn't able to eat or drink the night before his abduction. He greedily bit on the bread, sometimes forgetting how to chew. The woman would fill his cup with more water as soon as it's empty.

"I wish I could offer you with more food...you were out for three days."

He stopped his eating spree to shoot her an incredulous look, he made sure to swallow before speaking. "T-three days?"

_But it felt like it was just one..._

Petra nodded, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "That's why the lord rushed to his room when he heard you scream. He was really worried."

"So this is his room..." he looked around, finally registering the fact that it really was a big room. The bed, especially. He didn't believe her when she said the bastard cared for him, but he didn't want to be rude to her. Especially when she was being kind to him. "Hey..."

"What is it?" she asked, flashing the boy a gentle smile.

"What's your name?" Eren asked, fiddling with the final piece of bread in his hands. "I'm Eren...Eren Jaeger."

Petra's smile widened, happy that the boy was finally opening up to her. "My name is Petra Ra--ah, I mean, Bossard. Petra Bossard. I sometimes forget I'm married to the idiot standing outside."

"Married...?" he quirked a brow. Vampires get married, too?

"In a way, yes. He's my mate," she arranged the contents on the tray and stood up. "We never did get a chance to get a proper marriage. Right now being mates is fine."

'Ah. They'd need to go to a church for that. Does this mean vampires really can't enter churches?' he thought, then a question crossed his mind. "What are mates?"

"Hmmm...think of it as...being soul mates," Petra offered him another smile. "I better get going no---ow! Auruo!"

Eren heard some shuffling noises coming from outside and redirected his attention back to the ginger haired woman. "Miss...Petra?"

The aforementioned woman let out an exasperated sigh before facing the brunette, "Yes?"

"...Thanks for the food," he looked down, unsure as to why he's feeling embarrassed. He didn't think he'd live to see the day where he thanks a vampire.

She smiled and gave him a gentle pat, "You're welcome. I'll be going now, since the sun's about to rise. Let's talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a nod, watching the door shut behind the woman. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the woman scold an unknown person outside. He could hear their conversation clearly thanks to his newly acquired vampire abilities.

'You didn't have to bite your tongue, Auruo!'

'What?! You were taking too long, I did it so that you would come out.'

'I was on my way out!'

'Tch, it's your fault for taking too long.'

'Auruo...!'

'Calm down, honey.'

'Hmph! You take this downstairs...I'm going to bed.'

'Wha--tch. Fine.'

Once the noise settled down, he finally finished eating the bread in his hands.

The brunette stood up, a little sore for being in the same position for an hour or so. He stretched his limbs out until his bones let out a satisfying pop. He made his way to the king sized bed, dusting himself before diving in its sea of pillows and blankets. He couldn't help but curse a little when he recognized the bastard's scent on the pillows.

He had expected his nightmare to torment him once more, but it never came. Instead, he had dreamed of his mother. Her gentle caress, her gentle voice, her beautiful smile.

And finally, he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action took place, I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster next time ;w;)  
> Thank you for the kudos and nice comments, I feel that I don't deserve it but thank you!


	8. The Wings of Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a question. Falling asleep with more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to update it on time! I just want to thank all of you for your kudos, comments, and most of all, you reading this story! I mean 400+ kudos! This is crazy! Thank you once again, I love all of you!
> 
> This chapter is a little longer compared to the other chapters. And again, nothing much happens.  
> I also decided to give describing their badges a shot. If it turns out I'm terrible at describing them, I'll just try to illustrate it just so you can understand what I mean xD
> 
> Here I am hoping that this chapter won't come off as boring. There won't be Levi in this chapter, sadly. I also hope the way I wrote this chapter isn't as confusing as I thought it would be. Oh look I'm rambling. Anyways, here's chapter 8!

A thought crossed his mind a few moments after waking up. Jean's voice echoed in his mind.

_"Why didn't you burn under the sun? You're not a pure blood, and neither are you a rogue, so why?"_

The horse face had a point. All of the hunters had witnessed a rogue getting reduced to ashes under the sun at some point. He remember bits of his kidnappers' conversation during his abduction. They were pure bloods. The sun was barely up that time so he can't be too sure. 

'Maybe there's a chance that pure bloods being able to withstand sunlight was just one of the many beliefs humanity made up? I mean, if they could, why were they so desperate to get back before sunrise?' he thought.

What does this make him, then?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach grumbling. He took that as a signal to get out of bed. He drew the curtains back after devoting twenty minutes of his time stretching. The sun's rays made him close his eyes, opening them slowly as he adjusted to the sun's brightness. There goes his sleepiness.

Eren took a deep breath before scanning the room once more. His hunter uniform was nowhere to be seen. He also didn't have any boots on during his supposed execution and was obviously unarmed. He was nothing but a sitting duck. His stomach let out another impatient growl. 

Well, this turned out to be a wonderful morning.

"Might as well find something to eat..." he said with a sigh, noting that the floor was spotless so it was alright to walk around bare footed without feeling weird. Upon reaching the door, he hesitated. Debating whether he should open it or not. 

The vampires excluding him are asleep, this isn't his home so it was rude to wander around without their consent. Petra's gentle smile flashed in his mind. He took another deep breath and twisted the knob.

Fuck it, he doesn't owe them shit. Maybe Petra. Just Petra. The rest could just fuck themselves,  _that_  guy especially.

He went down the stairs silently, skipping the last three steps. There were other rooms in the second floor, but he didn't want to risk alarming the other occupants of the floor by inspecting each one. Besides, one of the rooms might be Petra's.

Eren sucked in a breath, not only was it spacious, the walls were decorated by various paintings he was sure that would fetch him a good price. But money's not the point, and he's not one to steal. He was raised properly, much to his dismay. The carpet felt nice, it was soft and most of all, clean. He jolted out of his thoughts when the grandfather clock right below the painting of a grotesque figure chimed ten times. 

'So it's ten in the morning...' he thought. "Never mind that, I need to start investigating...if only I can find their armory...do they even use weapons...?" he shook his head. "Who knows...they might be keeping some for collection...now...to investigate."

He inwardly cursed, 'What's with them and doors?'

The hunter decided to start with the double doors on the right. No one should be awake at this time, so it should be alright. It turned out to be a large dining hall that could accommodate an army--a big one. It was bigger than the dining hall back in the headquarters. What would have happened if they had fought the vampires head on?

"What the hell...they're all so clean..." Eren mused to himself after running his finger against the slick wood that is the dining table.

"I see. To think that you would be my companion for today, Hanji," Eren froze on his spot when he heard voices, he looked up, eyes unintentionally locking onto cornflower blue eyes. "Oh?"

'Shit!' he looked down, even though he knew it was useless. He got caught. End of story.

"Well if it isn't Eren~! Good morning to you!" his head perked up at the sudden outburst, before he could do so much as speak, he was trapped in a cuddle. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Now, now, Hanji. You're scaring the boy," the blonde man behind the woman chuckled as he closed the door as soundless as he could. "You're sucking the life out of him, look."

The woman--Hanji, pouted before pulling away from her cuddle, her arms still perched on his shoulders. "I can't help it! We had this conversation before, Erwin."

"U-umm..."

_Grrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl......._

Eren's face turned beet red as awkward silence filled the room. The blonde man was first to break the silence with his chuckle.

"Please have a seat while I wash the apples," he said, raising the basket full of apples for them to see.

Before the hunter could do so much as speak, Hanji grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to a seat.

"You have _no_ idea how much I wanted to talk to you!" She started, taking the seat beside him, not letting go of his hand. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Finally accepting his fate of not being able to escape, he answered with a sigh, "...I won't be able to answer everything but--"

"Yay! You're a great guy! Hmm~ I wonder where to start..." she mused.

"Perhaps you could start by asking his name," Erwin stated with a smile plastered on his face. "Here you go, these apples are quite fresh."

"Ooh that could work!" Hanji beamed as the blonde made his way to the seat across Hanji so he could get a better view of the two brunettes.

"T-thanks..." Eren looked away, slightly cursing himself for acting so shy. That man had an air of elegance and nobility he just can't help but admire. "It's...Eren Jaeger. My name..." he replied before biting on his apple. It was fresh, just as the man had said.

"My name is Hanji Zoe," the woman started, "That guy over there is Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure speaking with you, Eren," Erwin said, a gentle smile on his face. "Feel free to take more, I'm sure you're famished after not being able to eat for days."

Eren nodded shyly as he chewed, noting the basket filled with the freshly washed apples in front of him. The two vampires soon partook of the red fruit. The only difference is Hanji didn't have table manners and spoke with her mouth full.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," she paused to swallow. "How come you don't burn under the sun?"

Ah, that question again.

Eren's brows knitted together, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed in defeat as he shook his head. "I...don't really know. I'm sorry."

"Aww...that's a shame," Hanji said, taking another bite on her apple. "I'm actually doing a research on rogues and human-turned-vampires. And you are a very special case considering you don't burn under the sun like the other humans, so I was very curious. I still am, actually."

"Sorry...and...a research on rogues?" the hunter asked before biting on his apple once more.

"Yes. That is where Hanji's interests lie," Erwin chuckled. "Her research is very important to the Legion, it made tracking and subduing rogues easier."

"D'aww that's so sweet of you, Erwin," the bespectacled brunette cupped a cheek, an apple on her other hand. "Now if only I could get Levi to say that too..."

"I'm sure Levi thinks so too, he just doesn't show it," the blonde smiled.

"I still want to hear him admit it, it's one of my life goals!" the woman stood up and raised the apple in the air before giving it one last bite. Having the other vampire applaud her little performance whilst laughing ever so gently.

Eren on the other hand, cringed at the man's name. He tried to hide his thoughts by finishing his apple. His actions didn't go unnoticed but the two vampires chose to ignore it. "May I know where the trash bin is?"

"Oh, it's--" 

"WAIT!!!" Hanji screeched. "Don't throw that yet! I'm gonna get a bowl!"

Erwin's eyes slightly widened at the sudden outburst, but he managed to regain his composure. Eren had covered his ears too late and shook his head a little, trying to regain his ability to hear. The down side of having enhanced hearing is the sensitivity to loud noises, not to mention the dangers of sitting next to a loud person. In this case, a vampire.

She came back slamming against her chair, startling the teen even more. "I'm back! Put your apple core here! Yours too, Erwin!"

"Warn us next time, Hanji," Erwin smiled sheepishly as he complied to her request. "Sorry about that, Eren. Hanji's always like this, hope you can forgive her."

"...It's...not that big of a problem," he replied as he dropped the apple core in the bowl Hanji provided. "What are you planning to do with these, anyway? Miss Hanji..."

"Just a little experiment of mine," Hanji winked before grabbing a few more apples. "I should get going, I need to give Moblit a snack before he passes out, ha ha! Do give me your apple cores once you're done eating. I'll be in the lab as always."

"Alright, see you in the evening, Hanji," Erwin waved while Eren nodded. The brunette winced at the sudden slam of the door. Erwin let out an amused chuckle, grabbing the teen's attention.

"She's been collecting apple cores for six years now," he said, laughing gently when the teen almost choked on his second apple. "She's very devoted to her experiments as she is to the Legion."

"But why apple cores?" Eren asked as he pounded his chest. "Do vampires have a thing for apples? Or is it just her?"

Erwin blinked in astonishment before chuckling, "No, no. It's the seeds she needs. As she said earlier, it's for an experiment. We aren't allowed to know about it until she finishes it, be it success or failure."

Now that it's just the two of them, Eren couldn't help but examine the man before him. His blonde hair was neatly combed, he had calculating eyes despite his carefree smile. And his chuckle was sort of comforting since it didn't sound forced or practiced. After all this confusion, Eren was sure about one thing. He shouldn't take Erwin lightly. He's dangerous, no matter how gentle he may seem.

The sound of Erwin's chuckle brought him back to reality. Seriously, how many times can this guy chuckle in a day?

"What?" the brunette asked before giving the apple another bite, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You seemed like you wanted to ask me a question? Or am I wrong?" Erwin rested his chin on his linked hands, clearly amused.

"I-uhm...I actually do," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "You won't mind if I ask?"

"Go ahead. I'll try to answer it with the best of my abilities," the blonde said with a nod, beckoning him to ask.

"O...kay," Eren chewed on his lower lip, staring at the apple core in his hand. He sighed as he placed the core in the bowl provided, shaking his head. The blonde watched him in confusion but remained patient, silently urging him to speak. 

Eren licked his lips and willed himself to speak, "I was wondering why you two were up and about at this time of day when the others are fast asleep..."

"Ah...yes. In your terms it would be something like 'pulling an all-nighter'. I often stay up this late to finish some of my work, and Hanji, her experiments," Erwin paused, watching the boy's reaction in amusement."I don't usually stay up this late, it's usually just Hanji and her partner. But compared to the others, only four of us can stay awake at day--or should I say five, now that you're here?"

"F-four? There's more?" the teen couldn't help but stare in wonder.

"Who's the last one?"

Erwin smiled, finding the boy's reaction nothing but amusing, "He's currently restocking our food supply. As you can see there are a lot of us living here. And there are days where we won't be able to bring back any... _food_. So we always made sure we never ran out." His eyes sparked with interest after catching Eren's hand twitch.

Eren clenched his fists, he knew fully well what Erwin meant by 'food' when he emphasized it. The man was nice enough to not refer to it as 'corpse' or 'body', still he couldn't help but feel angry. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, Erwin and Hanji had been kind to him. It was rude to snap at him. And another thing, he's unarmed. 

The odds were against him.

"Erwin, I've finished restocking," another man entered the dining hall. He too, was blonde. But unlike Erwin, he sported a mustache and beard. In his arms were paper bags filled with generous amounts of bread. Its scent filled the room almost instantaneously. "...Hm. I knew it was weird when I smelled Levi's scent."

"Welcome back, Mike. I was just having a chat with Eren here," Erwin greeted him with his trademark smile. "Care to have an apple or two?"  
Mike replied with a grunt as he rested the paper bags on the table, but he didn't take a seat. Erwin could only watch in amusement as the taller man made his way behind the teen and bent over him to take a whiff of his scent.

Eren stiffened, "U-um...?"

Mike stopped sniffing the hunter and pulled away with a shake of his head, "I can barely smell the boy's scent. It's faint, but it's there, buried right under Levi's."

"Levi's the possessive type, it seems. He never fails to show what's his," Erwin gently laughed. Mike wore a smug grin as he took an apple before taking the seat beside the other man.

Eren scowled, rubbing the back of his neck where Mike sniffed him. He glared at his lap when he felt his cheeks heat up. 'Covered in that guy's scent? Me? What the hell are they talking about?'

Erwin cleared his throat when Eren was in the middle of sniffing his sleeve. "This is Mike Zakarius, as you have witnessed, he has a keen sense of smell. His specialty is tracking scents, he's the best tracker in the Legion."

"Nice to meet you...I guess," the brunette mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Eren Jaeger."

The man acknowledges him with a nod, giving his apple a big bite afterwards. Mike stood up after finishing his apples, taking the bowl with him. "I'm giving it to her."

"Please do," said Erwin with a nod. Once the other man left, he turned to look at the hunter once more. "You can take some bread if you want. You need the nourishment."

"Ah...if you say so..." he didn't want to appear rude by rejecting the offer. But he didn't want to appear greedy at the same time so he only took one piece of bread and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes? And you can just call me Erwin," the blonde man replied, a smile still present on his face.

"May I ask you another question?"

Erwin's brows furrowed, deep in thought. "I suppose so. This would be the last question, though. As much as I want to entertain your questions, I still need to get some work done. I hope it's alright with you, Eren."

Eren shook his head, "It's alright. I don't have any other questions to ask anyway."

The blonde man's smile widened a little, pleased with the brunette's reply. Nodding, he spoke, "What is it do you want to ask?"

"I just want to get some answers because I've been in the dark for so long," he started, lacing his fingers together. "Why are you killing rogues?"

Erwin's eyes sparkled, he knows how to answer this. Another gentle laugh and he answers, "Why, the same reason why you hunters kill them. They're a threat to us as much as they are to you."

Eren's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this answer at all. Then again it was kind of obvious. It's not like pure bloods kill rogues just for kicks, especially when one of them has been collecting apple seeds for six years for the sake of research. 

"What?! So you mean... But--" Eren pursed his lips, inwardly cursing for his inability to speak coherent sentences. 'They're the only ones who can make rogues...so why are there vampires who share the same goals as the hunters?'

His eyes widened as realization washed over him, not all rogues were killed by hunters. That all these time they were being assisted by their mortal enemies. Most importantly, how exactly are rogues a threat to pure bloods? They're stronger than them considering the fact that rogues have no sense of reason or intelligence for that matter. 

Everything got twice as confusing much to the hunter's frustration. In the end the vampire's answer gave him more questions to think about.  
Erwin stood up and leaned over the table and gave the teen a gentle pat on the head, feeling the boy stiffen from the contact. "Your reaction is understandable. But I think it's time for you to rest your mind, you have just woken up and it is not good to stress yourself with matters that can be answered on a later date."

"But--"

"I will handle storing these," Erwin referred to the remaining food on the table. "You better go back to your room, you need to rest more."

Warning bells rang in the brunette's head, something in the vampire's eyes told him that he was being serious despite the gentle smile plastered on his face. Silently demanding him to obey.

Eren looked down as he nodded in defeat. "...Okay. Thank you for the apples and uh...bread."

Erwin only offered another smile. Eren can't help but wonder how this man can afford to smile for a long period, surely it would hurt his cheekbones, right? Right. Once he was sure that the other won't say anything more, he headed straight for the double doors.

"Oh, that's right..."

Eren sure as hell didn't expect to see a floating basket filled with bread and butter tucked greet him when he turned around. He mentally cursed for letting out a pathetic squeak.

"Take it. I'm sorry for not giving you a tour, things have just gotten busier and it would be a problem if you starved while I'm at work."

Again, not wanting to appear rude, especially not in front of a powerful enemy, he accepted the offered basket. He had almost forgotten about the fact that vampires have special abilities to aid them in battle. A result of him not being in action the past few days.

"Thanks."

Once he reached his room(yes, it was his for the time being), the fact that he had failed finally dawned upon him. His initial plan was to sneak around the house to locate and rob the armory so he can escape and protect himself while he's at it. And where did it get him? Back in his room with a basket full of food in hand.

It's ridiculous. But he knows how to choose fights, and he was sure that he won't stand against the pure blood, not when he's unarmed. Hell, he's not even sure he could stand against a pure blood even if he  _was_  armed. 

All he could do right now was think and pace around the room, eat bread, stare off into space, eat more bread. Then sleep. He's going to eat more bread after waking up.

 

===================

 

"Eren? Hey...Eren it's time to wake up, I brought you some dinner."

"Ugh...huh? Miss Petra...?" Eren sat up as he yawned. "What time is it?"

She smiled at him, "It's a few minutes past ten, you were sleeping so peacefully. I feel a little guilty for waking you up."

He yawned once more, "It's okay...that's all I've been doing the past few days anyway."

"Miss Hanji told me that you woke up during the day?" Petra sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah...woke up hungry. Wandered around. Meeting them was...a memorable experience."

"Them?"

"Uh...Erwin and Mike, I think? If I remembered it right..." he replied as he rotated his shoulders.

Gentle laughter escaped her lips, "They're odd in an endearing way. Miss Hanji, especially."

"I still need to find the 'endearing' part," Eren shuddered as the events of this morning replayed in his mind.

"I'm a little envious of you, Eren," the ginger haired woman said as she looked down, a sad smile present on her face. "...to be able to walk under the sun even after getting bitten..."

"Huh? Aren't you--" he paused mid sentence, letting the information sink in. And that's when it clicked. "You...were human before?"

She nodded, "Yes. I was bitten by none other than, Auruo. This is one of the reasons why we couldn't get married. Partly because of my selfishness, and partly because of my inability to withstand the sun."

"Selfishness?" Eren's brows knitted together. He could understand the second one since priests aren't available at night. She didn't mention anything about churches, that means churches never had an effect on vampires. Fuck, he's starting to get vampire facts mixed up with theories created by the vampire obsessed freaks.

She nodded again, "I had promised someone important to me that I'll get married in a church. To have the Goddess, Maria as my witness. It doesn't have to be a priest who weds us, it doesn't have to be in a church, even. But I wanted to keep my promise with my late father. Selfish, aren't I?" she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing, "Not to mention that Auruo and the others are always out hunting. We can't afford to get married, especially at a time like this."

"Then you aren't being selfish at all," the brunette said, resting his hand over the woman's. "If anything at all, you're being selfless. And I think you're doing the right thing by keeping your promise to your dad."

Petra smiled as she patted him gently, "You're a really good kid. Your parents must be proud to have you as their son."

It was Eren's turn to look down, "...Yeah."

She knew that something must have happened to his parents, but decided to let it slide. He'll tell her when the time comes. "Ah! That's right! I have something for you."

His head perked up, "Hm?"

Emerald orbs blinked in confusion as a familiar article of clothing was presented to him. It was familiar, and at the same time it was foreign. Not wanting to come off as rude, he accepted it. "What's this?"

"It's your coat. It was worn but the fabric's quality was too good to throw away," Petra said, resting her hands on her lap. "I'm still in the middle of mending the rest of your uniform. You were so proud of being a hunter, so I thought your uniform meant everything to you. I'll try to look for some suitable boots for you, too."

"My coat...?" he unfolded it. It did looked like his hunting coat but something was different. "The badge is...different."

Instead of two white wings and a shield with Maria's image in the middle, in its place was a pair of black broken wings overlapping each other. It looked oddly familiar.

"One of your badges was missing, it probably fell off while you were heading here. The other was badly damaged and it wouldn't look good if one was different from the other so I decided to replace all of them," she explained. "Was that a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

Eren stood up, "N-no! No this is fine! I'm very grateful that you didn't throw it away, you even fixed it for me." He proceeded to wear the coat, feeling the warmth he recognized wrap around him. A warmth that only his coat could provide him. "Thank you very much, Miss Petra."

Petra smiled, "You're welcome. I still have the last badge of yours, do you want it?"

"Yes, thank you. Um...I can't help but notice something, though..."

"Hm? Notice what?"

"This badge looks a lot like my hunter's badge...just that it doesn't have the Shield of Shiganshina, the wings are broken, and it's black instead of white," Eren commented, scrutinizing the badge resting on his upper arm.

"Oh! That's what I thought, too," she paused to look at him, catching his emerald orbs with her gold ones. "This is the Legion's badge, it's called the Wings of Twilight." 

"Wings of Twilight..." he echoed in a whisper as he traced the wings with his fingers. "Speaking of which...what is the Legion  _exactly_? Like...what do they do?"

Petra flashed him another smile, unaware of the fact that she puffed her chest in pride. It was evident that she was proud to be a part of the aforementioned organization. "It's the Legion's duty to kill all the rogues. We're not that different from you hunters, it's just that we're vampires ourselves."

"I see," his eyes rested on the wings once more. "Miss Petra?"

"Yes, Eren?"

The Hunter's Wings of Counterattack and the Legion's Wings of Twilight. Different names, similar goals, yet they don't get along. Which side is right? Which side is wrong? What was he fighting for? Everything didn't make sense.  The hunters fight to rid the world of 'evil'. The vampires fight to survive. Which side is he on? The hunters' or the vampires'? Is it impossible for--? No. 

_Is it **possible**  for both sides to settle their differences and work together?_

"I want to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tracking katastrofic222, katastroficwriter and Fic: Checkmate. You can contact me on katastroficwriter.tumblr.com but I don't mind replying to your questions here.


	9. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a reason for every choice they make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT, I KNOW! I got attacked by stress, school, a big fat writer's block and midterms! Hopefully you can forgive me cause this chapter's particularly longer than the rest. But still I'm so so so sorry!
> 
> Some parts might be confusing as hell so feel free to ask questions.

  
_Give me time to think it through. I want to make sure that I'm not going to do something I'll regret._

Eren's words echoed in Petra's mind, their conversation from three nights ago still vivid in her memories. He wanted her to keep it a secret until he makes up his mind. She, of course, respects his wishes and didn't say a word to the others regarding their conversation.

The two got closer in the span of three nights, the fact that Eren is comfortable enough to call her by her name always brings a smile to her face.

"Petra?"

"Hm?"

Eren was sitting on the bed, his cheek resting on the top of his knees. In one of his hands were his hunter's badge. True to Petra's word, it was still intact. He couldn't imagine how the rest of his badges fared. Obviously worse.

"Why do you hunt rogues?"

"Because they're dangerous, why?" she paused from her work, she was in the middle of repairing the rest of Eren's hunting uniform. It was a blood red zip up shirt, she had finished repairing the tears and had started working on replacing the damaged and blood stained zipper.

He shifted in his seat, "Yeah, but...dangerous to you in what way? Aren't you guys way stronger than they are? They don't even have intelligence."

Petra let out a soft hum as she leaned her back on the chair, "Their bites are poisonous to us. Well, in my case, I'll be dead in no time. As for the pure bloods, they'll be in pain for as long as they live."

"Dead?!" Eren's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets after hearing this little piece of information. He didn't want that to happen to her, Petra's the only one he could talk to without feeling too awkward. And he's more comfortable around her than Erwin and the others.

She flashed him a smile, "Pure bloods are inherently stronger, they can withstand the poison but they have to endure the pain all their lives. For vampires like me...we're still human. We can't endure the poison as well as the pure bloods do."

"Is Miss Hanji..."

"Looking for cures?"

He chewed on his lower lip before nodding.

"Yes. But her main priority is figuring a better way of neutralizing the enemy since she still has no leads regarding the cure," Petra said. "This is why Moblit and I never leave the headquarters. We're just in charge of holding the fort and killing the rogues heading this way."

"Just you two?"

"It's not just us, there are plenty of other vampires tasked to help us protect the base actually," she replied.

Eren's grip on his badge tightened, there's more to the vampires than he thought. Not to mention the fact that they can easily outnumber the hunters and wipe them out if they wanted to. "Can you tell me more about the vampires?"

Worry crept in her previously calm features, "Eren...are you thinking of--?"

"No!" he shot up from his place on the edge of the bed, sitting down after his little outburst. "I--I just wanted to know more about them so I can think of a better way to confront them, unarmed and all."

She smiled, "I see... I just turned two centuries ago so I don't really have much information regarding this...are you alright with that?"

Eren nodded, disregarding the fact that Petra's over two hundred years old. He's just that desperate for information right now.

Petra stood up from the chair and took a seat beside Eren, handing him the fully repaired shirt before speaking, "I've heard from Moblit that the king of vampires got attacked by rogues during the earlier wars. The pure bloods never really cared about what the rogues did, that's up until the king got poisoned and is still enduring its effects until now."

"The king of vampires...you mean Darius Zachlay?" Eren shifted in his seat in order to get a better view of the ginger haired woman. "Is that why he's not in the field with the other vampires like he used to?"

She nodded, "So you've heard of him?"

"The previous hunters wrote books in the hopes of informing new recruits, his name was mentioned a lot."

"I see," Petra said, nodding at the new information.

The brunette mentally smacked himself for giving away supposedly confidential information. He hoped the woman didn't realize that it was supposed to be a secret but he didn't want to take chances so he tried to divert her attention by asking another question. "Wait, how did you find out it could kill humans who turned to vampires?"

He tensed when the woman looked away and stared at the hands resting on her lap, "Back then...there was a traitor from the Garrison. He sired the rogues that bit King Darius, apparently he didn't want to be ruled by the king so he wanted to start a rebellion. Quite a brave move for a human who just turned into a vampire."

Eren furrowed his brows, "What happened to him?"

Petra nodded, "They got him. I wasn't brought to this world yet when this happened so I can't really offer any much information."

"Oh. It's okay," he says. _Better than nothing._

She let out a gentle laughter, "Anyway...he was to be executed for treason. But Miss Hanji---The Legion, wanted to take charge of the traitor for experimenting purposes."

That's where it clicked. The stiffness in Eren's posture told Petra that the teen had understood where she was going with this.

"Miss Hanji's quite the curious vampire, she wanted to know how human turned vampires react after getting bitten by a rogue."

Eren shuddered, he didn't want to be involved in any of the crazed vampire's experiments any time soon.

"She had Sawney bite the man, he died a horrible death three minutes after the bite. Moblit offered to show me his sketch of the man in his dying moments once, but I had to refuse. He's a really great artist though." she let out a half-hearted laugh, "Moving along, Miss Hanji asked permission to observe King Darius for a whole century afterwards, only to conclude that he can't be relieved of his pain." 

The brunette was starting to get more curious about this Moblit, it wasn't the first time he had heard the man's name. If he remembers correctly, Hanji mentioned his name this morning before she left the dining hall, much like the first time he met the woman.

Realizing that it had gotten quiet, he decided to voice out the first few questions that popped in his head just to keep the conversation going. "Who's this Moblit? And, Sawney? You named a rogue _Sawney?_ He's a rogue, right?"

"Oh that's right! You two haven't met yet," Petra flashed him a sheepish smile before explaining, "Moblit is Miss Hanji's assistant, he's a turned vampire just like me. He turned way before I did, though. He's a really nice guy, I'm sure you'll like him."

Eren nodded, not entirely sure about the last part. It all comes down to how this Moblit guy approaches him.

"Yes, Miss Hanji has two... _pets_ actually. Sawney and Bean, they're both rogue vampires that she managed to capture alive. They're always kept in the basement since sunlight kills them. She's supposed to use them for research purposes only but I think she's starting to get attached."

Eren's mind completely shut down after that. He was just informed that a rogue's bite stings like a bitch, even more so if you're a turned vampire. And then there's Hanji with her two pet rogues. "She's fucking crazy."

The ginger haired woman couldn't help but laugh, "She got reprimanded by Moblit a lot. When he does, she just shrugs him off and explains how everything she does is necessary. Including the naming ritual."

"Naming ritual?" he quirked a brow.

"She recites the history of hunters, rogues, and the pure bloods in full detail. The weak hearted always end up throwing up or passing out before she could name them."

"That would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that I know she's batshit crazy," Eren said under his breath, earning another gentle laugh from Petra.

"But she really is a charming person, and so is Lord Mike," she giggled.

"I find him creepier than Hanji. I still haven't gotten over his bad habit," the hunter grimaced at the memory. "Saying stuff like I smell like _him_..."

"Oh?" Petra shifted in her seat. "Did he say anything else?"

"He said something like how weird it was when he smelled the bastard in the dining hall," he murmured, his head perking up when Petra's laughter increased in volume.

"That's because the lord is not a morning person," she explained. "Sure it's a given since we're vampires but he's a thousand times more grumpy whenever he's woken up during the day."

Eren snorted. "I guess that's why he was so desperate to get my ass back here before the sun rose."

"No, it's not because of that. He was just--"

A few gentle knocks cut the woman off, both of their heads turned to look at the door.

'Petra are you here?'

"Moblit? You can come in," Eren stiffened when he heard the man's name. He's finally going to see what kind of guy he is. Judging from how Petra described and talked about him and how his voice sounded, he seemed like a nice guy. But he can't be too sure.

"Excuse me for the intrusion," a man with light brown hair entered the room, closing the door silently. "The others have already left so...hm? Could you be...Eren?"

He snapped out of his daze upon hearing his name, "Um...yes. Eren. Eren Jaeger."

The man flashed Eren a smile as he extended his hand. "My name is Moblit Berner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

This man seemed like Marco's Legion counterpart. Minus the black hair and the freckles. Eren shook his head before taking the man's hand, giving it a firm shake. Now's not the time to be thinking about the other hunters. "The pleasure's mine."

Moblit's eyes softened before letting go of the brunette's hand and turned to look at the ginger haired woman, "I've already set the traps. It's your turn to guard the northern and eastern gates tonight, right?"

"Ah, yes. I leave the southern and western gates to you," Petra replied before turning to look at the brunette. "Just stay in this room, alright? We'll be back soon."

"You can't expect me to just stay put and watch you two fight!" Eren grimaced at the thought. "And isn't it late for you two? What if your fight ends up taking too long and the sun rises?"

Petra shared a look with her fellow turned vampire before redirecting her attention to the hunter. She knows where Eren was going with this. He didn't want to risk losing his closest friend in the Legion just because he wasn't in any position to fight. She offered him a smile before speaking.

"Don't worry, we won't be the only ones fighting. The others come back around midnight, so Moblit and I will be fine. We've done this for centuries, but I promise you we'll be careful," she said. "Besides, barriers are Moblit's specialty. If things get bad, he can cover the whole headquarters with his barrier to buy the others time."

"Why can't he do that from the start, then?" the brunette murmured. He must have sounded immature but he couldn't help it. He didn't exactly have a perfect childhood to speak of. But he's aware that now's not the time to make up for all those lost years.

"That's because I can only hold a barrier as big as that for thirty minutes," Moblit replied sheepishly. "It drains a lot of energy from me and I won't have enough strength to fight afterwards. Which is why it's used as a last resort."

"I see," Eren looked down. Moblit had a point, not to mention his little childish act is costing the two their own safety if he kept them any longer.

Sensing the hunter's distress, Moblit gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry. We rarely have to use a barrier like that, I'll make sure Petra will come back safely."

"...Petra told me you're a turned vampire, too," Eren says as he looked up at the man. "That means I can trust you as much as I trust her, right?"

The man blinked in astonishment before nodding, "Yes. I'll make sure none of us get hurt."  
He nodded, taking in the information. "You two should go, I've already taken up much of your time. Please come back safely."

Petra smiled, patting Eren on the head affectionately, "We will. Let's go, Moblit."

"Alright. We should talk more some time, Eren," Moblit says before making his way to his duties for the day.

"Yeah...I'll look forward to that," he replies, waving his hand as the door to his room closes. He purses his lips as his gaze fall on his lap, balling his hands into fists.

He hated this feeling. He hated how he knows this feeling well. It's the exact same feeling he had when he wasn't allowed to patrol due to his condition. When he was left alone in his room while the others were away risking their lives killing rogue vampires.

Uselessness.

That's what it's called. And he hates this feeling the most.

He left the bed and headed for the balcony and sat by its doors. He closed his eyes as he basked in the moonlight, its gentle rays washing his negative thoughts away.

  
_'Eren...!'_

  
"Eren? It's time to wake up."

Eren's eyes opened slowly, widening after recognizing the voice's owner. "P-Petra?"

He sat up and looked out the window, finding out that it was nightfall. When did he fall asleep?

She smiled at him fondly, patting him on the head one more time before moving back to her seat. The bandage on her arm caught the hunter's undivided attention. Worried, he sat up and took a closer inspection of her arm.

"Your...your arm..."

Petra looks at her bandaged arm before looking at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I just fed from Auruo, I'll be fine. My arm will heal in a week or so."

"How bad is it?" Eren asked, looking down.

"The burn is a little deep but it's better than losing my whole arm," she laughs ever so gently as she gave his hand another squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

He looked up at her, eyes as wide as saucers, "Burn?"

She frowned a little as she replayed the memory in her mind, "My arm got caught by the sun, luckily it was just my arm. Others usually get away with a limb or two reduced to ashes. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"W-what...what happened? How did I end up in bed?" he asks. "I can't seem to remember anything..."

Petra smiled, "Lord Levi brought you to bed. I don't know the exact details either but I heard from Erd that you were hysterical after the ordeal so Lord Levi put you to sleep."

Eren cringed at the mental image, that was one of the things he could definitely live without. Three soft knocks invaded his thoughts, not that he minded. It was a much welcomed distraction.

'Petra, Eren, both of you are summoned to the conference hall.'

"We'll be right there, Gunther," Petra replies before turning to face the brunette. "We should get going."

"But--"

"It will be okay, trust me," she says, giving him one last pat before standing up.

He realized he was wearing his hunter uniform sans the coat after pushing the covers off. Before he could voice out a question regarding his sudden wardrobe change, Petra had pushed a pair of combat boots to his chest once he was standing upright.

"Your feet must have been cold the past few days," she says. "I managed to find a pair that fit you while you were asleep."

"Thank you," he manages to say before he struggles to put his boots on. Needless to say, it was a perfect fit. Petra probably took his size while he was out cold.

Once they were out, they were met by a dark haired man whom Eren assumed to be Gunther. The man led them to a different set of double doors, pausing in front of them to knock.

"Petra and Eren are here, sir."

'Come in.'

Eren recognized Erwin's voice all too well. It didn't sound as gentle as the day before, it was calm, but at the same time cold. He froze when all eyes fell on him the moment he entered the room.

"Please, have a seat," Erwin flashed him a smile, which didn't comfort him in any way. The fact that the door had already been closed made him feel trapped in a wolf's den, or in this case, a room filled with vampires.

Seeing how it was too late for him to escape, he sat down in between Hanji and Petra. His eyes landed on the raven haired vampire seated beside Erwin, he didn't dare let his eyes linger longer. He didn't want to risk making eye contact.

Erwin cleared his throat, successfully garnering everyone's attention. "I'm sure you're confused about the events which transpired hours ago, Eren. Levi's hypnosis tends to disrupt one's memories."

The man in question clicked his tongue and looked away, tea cup in hand.

"How much do you remember?" Hanji asks, looking at him with interest.

Eren's eyes furrowed as he tried to recall the previous events, "Running. I was...running."

"And?" Erwin urged him to continue.

He chewed on his lower lip, willing himself to remember. He gave up moments after, shaking his head, he replied, "And...nothing."

The air in the room changed as Erwin shared a gaze with Levi before speaking, "I see."

Eren didn't have to look at Hanji to know that she was shaking. Shaking with what? Anger? Disappointment? It couldn't be happiness, if it was, what would she be happy about?

"Useless brat," Auruo muttered, earning sighs from Gunther and a tall blonde man whom he recognized to be the guy who destroyed Mikasa's sword. Petra smacked the dirty blonde's arm lightly, reminding him that it was Eren who saved her life and he should be thankful.

"What are you grinning about, shitty glasses?" Levi muttered, his words laced with venom. That's when Hanji cracked up.

"Ahahahahaha! You...you still screw up with your hypnosis! I can't believe it! It's like, the most basic skill a vampire can have!" she smacked the table as she laughed. "I've known you for centuries, Levi! CENTURIES! And you still screw up!"

Eren could hear Moblit's silent whispers of 'Hanji, stop!' and 'Hanji he'll hit you again!' which pretty much told him that this was a normal thing when it comes to the bespectacled woman.

More importantly, how loud could she get? Eren thinks as he tries his best to block out her laughter by covering his ears. He's doing a terrible job at it that's for sure.

"Fucking Hanji, are you trying to turn the brat deaf?" Levi growled. At the mention of Eren, the woman started to stifle her laughter, having Moblit pat her back to help her calm down.

She wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked at Eren, "Sorry 'bout that Eren. I couldn't stop myself," she chuckled. "You see, for hypnosis, you either remember everything that happened prior to the hypnosis, or none at all. _Levi_ here on the other hand, always end up somewhere in between!"

The raven haired man in question abruptly stood up, heading for the door with swift and precise strides. Leaving no room for anyone to question his actions when he slammed the door shut.

"You overdid it this time, Hanji," Moblit mildly scolded the woman with a sigh.

"Oh Moblit, you say that all the time. You don't see any heads rolling, do you?" she replied, sending him a dismissive wave. "Relax! Need I remind you that you should be resting right now? You won't get better if you keep stressing over the minor details."

"How can I relax if you're always behaving like this, Hanji?" Moblit let out an exasperated sigh.

Eren watched their exchange in silence, not exactly sure how to react. His head snapped back to Erwin after hearing him clear his throat.

"I believe it's about time we go back to the matter at hand?"

Seeing as he caught everyone's undivided attention, he nodded in approval before speaking, "Moblit here had mentioned about a promise, does that ring a bell, Eren?"

His brows knitted together as he thought, nodding, he replied. "Yeah. It's a little hazy...but I definitely remember a promise."

"Do you hold any feelings of resentment towards Moblit?" Erwin asks, eyes locking with the aforementioned man before returning his gaze on Eren.

The hunter shook his head, "I don't even remember what happened, you can't just expect me to judge him. And _maybe_ if you'd stop talking in riddles, I might start getting the grasp of the situation already."

Eren froze, realizing that he had just blatantly disrespected Erwin, the man whom he presumed to be the one leading the Legion. But the words had already left his mouth, there was no going back.

"Don't talk to the commander like that you snot nosed brat!" Auruo sneered, earning a smack on his arm, courtesy of Petra.

"Now, now Auruo, Eren has a point," Erwin focused his gaze on the hunter as he spoke. "We'll tell you everything that transpired hours ago. If you have any questions, we'll entertain them after you've heard the whole story."

Eren nodded, "Okay."

The commander nodded at Moblit's direction, silently urging him to speak.

"More rogues suddenly appeared on our way back to headquarters," Moblit paused as he put his thoughts in proper order. "There was something odd about these rogues. They seemed..." he hesitated. "Stronger. I was forced to use my strongest barrier and then I passed out."

 _'Stronger than the other rogues?'_ Eren thought. _'Is that even possible?'_

"Hanji's squad was the first to return, they dispatched the rogues in the area and patched me up," the man finished. "That concludes my side of the story, Petra however..."

The aforementioned woman nodded, "Like Moblit, I was on my way back to headquarters. Several rogues appeared right after I saw Moblit's barrier. I was outnumbered and was left with no other choice but to engage in battle. These rogues...other than being stronger than the rest, they were..."

"They were...?" Hanji urged with a grin. It wasn't everyday that everyone is willing to discuss about rogues.

"They seemed to have...intelligence," Petra finished. "I was immobilized after hitting my back against a tree. I didn't keep track of the time during the battle, it was when I felt a burning sensation on my arm did I realize that it was already sunrise."

 _'Intelligence?!'_ Eren stared down at the hands resting on his lap. _'Rogues with intelligence?! This is the first time I've heard of it!'_

"And Eren managed to save you? How, exactly? Wasn't he unarmed?" the bearded blonde asked.

"Eren's a trained hunter, remember?" Petra says with a huff. "I believe they teach them how to fight hand to hand other than shooting guns and swinging blades."

"Petra has a point, Erd." Gunther says with a nod. "But don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?" The man--Erd urged the other to continue.

"It's good that Petra's safe and sound after Eren rescued her, but don't you think it's odd that Eren just _happened_ to be there?"

"That's what I thought as well," Erwin finally speaks up. "Eren, do you remember how or why you started looking for Petra?"

The hunter straightened in his seat once he was addressed. "About that...I think...I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Petra echoed.

"Whose voice did you hear, Eren?" Erwin asked, lacing his hands together before resting his chin on top of them.

A look of irritation flashed across his face as he said the name, " _Levi_." he muttered in distaste as he avoided looking at any of them.

Erwin coughed at the harsh reaction towards his subordinate and friend but decided that this was simply not the time to call the boy on it. "I see..." was all he could say, his brows furrowing.

"Eren..." Petra called his name and slight exasperation was evident in the tone of her voice.

Hanji had no qualms whatsoever, though. If anything, her grin merely widened a bit more, one would have to wonder how much wider it could possibly stretch.

"So you heard Levi's voice in your head. What did he say?" Erwin continued on with his interrogation. Judging by the boy's reaction, simply hearing the voice of someone he clearly dislikes with a passion, in his mind, wouldn't spur him into action. More than likely, Eren would have blatantly ignore Levi's words and chalk it up as an annoying buzzing in his head.

"...Go to Petra," the brunette closed his eyes as he recalled the memory. "He told me to go to Petra."

The woman in question let out a gasp, it was clear that she knew nothing of it. How could she when she was wounded? The only thing that registered in her mind that time was that Eren found and saved her, nothing more.

"I see." Erwin merely nodded at the teen's reply. Everything made sense to him now. "Auruo."

"Y-yes Commander?" the dirty blonde stammered, careful not to bite his tongue while he spoke.

"As Petra's mate, I assume that you felt her pain as well?"

"Yes, sir..." Auruo looked down.

"That would mean you were immobilized just like her which is why you couldn't rush to her side," Moblit says. "What made Lord Levi contact Eren when he had two capable allies by his side?"

Gunther and Erd shared a glance before the latter spoke, "We were being pursued by a hunter and were under the orders not to engage in battle."

"Auruo fell mid-flight and the Lord realized that something must have happened to Petra," Gunther continued. "We couldn't risk having the hunter discover where the headquarters is as Petra's location was dangerously close to it. Losing the hunter became our main objective."

"We weren't aware that the Lord contacted Eren until we arrived in the headquarters," Erd concluded.

"Something doesn't make sense here," Eren mumbles. "I'm sure you've killed countless of hunters over the years, what made this one special to the point of being spared?"

"I believe you know this hunter very well," the darker haired man paused to recollect his thoughts before continuing, "If I remember correctly she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck."

Eren froze.

"Right," the other replied. "I remember her during the execution."

The hunter clenched his fists, fully aware who the two vampires were referring to. He took a deep breath before speaking, "That doesn't answer my question."

Erd gave him a meaningful glance before nodding, "I'll be honest with you, Eren. Like you said, we were more than ready to kill hunters as they also serve us as our food."

Eren's brow twitched at the man's last few words, forcing out an uninterested, "So...?"

They weren't doing a good job at filling him in with details. In fact, they're shit at it.

"We were informed that the hunter was in fact, your sister. Lord Levi then gave us the order not to make any contact and focus on losing her trail instead. Even more so when Auruo got immobilized."

A number of thoughts flitted through the hunter's mind. There were so many things he could possibly say in reaction to that but somehow he could not utter a word. He had no trouble thinking them though. So much that he was drowning in these thoughts that he refuses to analyze too deeply because he felt threatened.

In what seemed to be the second time, Erwin cleared his throat. "I believe all of your questions have been answered?"

 _No_. Is what he wanted to say but decided against it, settling with a nod instead.

"It seems that we've finally reached the end of our discussion," Erwin says as he leaned his back against his chair. "Petra, a word?"

"Yes, sir?" the woman straightened in her seat when she replied.

"I'm sure you have already fed from Auruo, will you manage patrolling tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir. My arm will completely recover within a week. I can manage--"

Something inside Eren snapped and made him slam his fists on the table, startling everyone but Erwin. His emerald eyes burned with rage when he made eye contact with the commander. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Auruo stood up, "Fucking brat! You better learn how to fucking speak to the commander with respect!"

"What's the matter, Eren?" Erwin asked, calm as always. And was that amusement in his eyes? Well whatever it was, it only pissed the hunter even more.

"Petra's hurt and her burn is deep. You can't expect her to fight tomorrow! She almost died and you want her to go risk her life?" Eren hissed.

"While I understand your reason for being distraught, Petra here is one of our best fighters. We can't afford not having her on the field," the commander replied, his eyes not losing its mirth.

"Then let me go in her place!" the brunette was leaning on the table, silently daring Erwin to break eye contact.

"Eren..." Petra tugged at his wrist, trying to soothe him with her gentle touch. "Eren, it's okay."

"No it's not!" emerald eyes locked with Auruo's hazel ones when he heard the vampire scoff. "What?"

"What makes you think we can trust a vampire hunter like you? You think we'd be dumb enough to give a piss-poor brat like you a weapon that you're going to use against us once you find the opportunity?" Auruo sneered. "If you expect us to fall for your trick by using Petra, think again."

"Auruo has a point," Gunther speaks up, eyeing the teen before continuing. "Show us proof that we can trust you with our lives, Eren. Or at least, give us a reason to."

He was at a loss for words at that point, he hadn't consider those things at all. Eren looked down, clenching his fists. They want proof, and that's something he can't possibly provide.

_A reason. Any reason would do!_

He took a deep breath, locking gazes with Erwin as he spoke, "Permission to join the Legion, _sir_."

 

 

===================

 

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

"Wow, you're awfully grumpy tonight," Hanji says as she took the seat parallel to the raven, and picked up her own cup of tea. "Had a hard time shitting? Or is this about Eren?"

Levi snorted when she started wiggling her eyebrows, making her look twice as ridiculous. "Fuck off, Hanji."

"Aha! So it _is_ about Eren!" she beamed triumphantly when the other's glare intensified. "I honestly thought you'd be happier than I am."

He quirked a brow, "Why would I be?"

"Come _on_ , Levi! Eren, your ridiculously adorable mate, finally joined the Legion! Willingly too! Shouldn't you be happy?" Hanji pauses to sip her tea. "His face when he said he wanted to join the Legion was so adorably passionate, you should have seen it!"

Levi didn't bother giving her a proper reaction when he finally decided that finishing his tea was more important than listening to her prattle on about a certain vampire hunter.

"All I'm saying is, no matter how keen your ears are, just hearing about it is not enough. You should have stayed," the bespectacled woman says as she wagged a finger.

"If I stayed he wouldn't have spoken as much. He was so fucking tense the whole time I was there," the raven snapped. "And his mental diarrhea was giving me a headache so I would've left either way."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Hanji purred. "Now I know why you're extra grumpy tonight!"

"Jealous of what, exactly?" the raven rests his tea cup on the table, leaning his back against the chair.

"You're grumpy because Eren hates your guts and you're jealous because Eren gets along with everyone but you!" she grinned. "Did I hit the nail on the head? I did, didn't I!?"

Moblit found the woman moments later sprawled against the floor, he was too used to this for his own good. He helped her up with a sigh, "You should really stop teasing him."

"Hey! He didn't behead me this time! That's a big improvement!"

"Hanji..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on katastroficwriter.tumblr.com, I track the tags katastrofic222 and katastroficwriter. A big thanks to my sister axayashinoceres for helping me come up with the right words. 
> 
> Before you ask questions regarding the beheading part, vampires are immortal. All they have to do is attach Hanji's head to her body until it completely heals. But the turned vampires and rogues don't have this luxury.


	10. Wrath of Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey! It's been a long while ;w;) I'm sorry for the delays. A lot of unforeseen events happened, one of them being me losing most of my files. Luckily I had a sense of foreboding and saved my fanfiction folder before shit hit the fan. Let's not forget about school. 
> 
> I'm relieved that I managed to finish this chapter before my finals started. I hope you guys would yet again forgive me for being tardy. Unfortunately this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I hope you can bear with the story's pace. ;w;)
> 
> Oh just some things to take note of, Mikasa named her new sword 'Wrath of Maria'. Her previous one is unnamed so don't ask me what its name was. Also, this chapter starts in the vampire hunters' point of view.
> 
> And lastly, hooray for Eren and Levi interaction!
> 
> EDIT: Alright, at this point in time, my story already has 15 chapters. But I decided to go 5 chapters back to clear things up regarding a certain dialogue in this chapter. I received two comments thinking that Levi's line "Unless you're even lesser than woman" was sexist. I won't deny, it DOES sound sexist, but I wasn't going for that when I typed it. Levi was simply hinting that women can do a very physically taxing job like this so why can't he, a trained hunter do that?
> 
> And real talk. The time this story takes place in surely isn't modern, so gender inequality is the norm. But Levi surely respects Petra and (secretly) Hanji. I hope this clears things up.

\--------------------------------------

 

"Where have you been, Mikasa?" Armin asks, his forehead creased with worry. "I take my eyes off you for a second and you suddenly disappear!"

"I found the vampire who bit Eren..." the ravenette replied, a little guilty for her actions. "I was so close to catching him but I lost sight of him when I saw the flare."

"Was he the one who killed Tom and injured over two hundred hunters?" Marco asked, he wasn't in the frontlines that time as he was one of the hunters tasked to protect their base. Seeing hunters both familiar and unfamiliar enter their headquarters with injuries ranging from minor to life threatening had him wondering who the attacker was.

"There were two of them--a man and a woman," Armin replied. "Mikasa and I had discussed about this before, and it seems that the vampire who bit Eren and the one who Eren bit is just one person--the man."

"Why do you think they were out tonight?" the freckled hunter asked. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

"No, I didn't," Mikasa replied, pulling her scarf over her mouth. "The only thing I found suspicious was their behavior. I wasn't being too discreet during my pursuit, so there was no way they didn't notice me."

"Did they attack you?" Armin asked, largely interested to know the answer.

"... They did not. They did not acknowledge my presence except for shaking me off their tail."

The others looked taken aback. "That is certainly suspicious," Marco agreed.

"Or they thought you wouldn't be worth the effort," Armin added.

Mikasa stiffened, looking beyond displeased at the notion. "You're right, Armin. That could be it. I'll kill them. And then I'll take Eren back," she stated heatedly.

"We can't, Mikasa!" Armin cried.

"Why not?"

"You know why. Think about it carefully. Even if you managed to defeat them and get Eren - what would you do then? The order for Eren's execution still stands. But for some reason the vampires came to save him. For now, Eren is safer among the vampires than with us."

"We can't be too sure, Armin. We don't know the reason why they took Eren in the first place." the ravenette tightened her grip on her sword. "That's why I followed those vampires...I want to know what they're doing to him."

"Mikasa, he's too strong, even for you," the blonde persisted on persuading his friend. "He didn't kill just _one_ hunter, Mikasa. Everyone present during Eren's supposed execution can attest to that."

The ravenette looked down, her grip on her sword tightened. Armin’s right. The one who was supposed to die that day was Eren, not the other hunters. There were those who were fortunate enough to leave with just minor burns and bruises.

But there were those who weren’t as lucky. Namely the hunter who got directly hit by the steel pillar that came flying towards him during the attack. His skull was completely smashed, his death was instant. There were others who died along with him but the causes of their deaths weren’t as brutal as his.

"That gives me even more reason to kill him," she looked him in the eye as she spoke. "I'll bestow upon him the wrath of Maria."

 

 

==================

 

"P-pardon me, sir?"

"As I said earlier, Eren, you are to train under Levi to polish your combat skills," Erwin says, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I understand that I haven't been in action for days but why does it have to be _him_ , sir? If you don't mind my asking."

Erwin leaned back in his seat, "I'm not saying that your combat skills are lacking, but in order for you to survive every rogue attack, you must learn how to fight with the aid of your vampiric abilities. And Levi is the Legion's strongest when it comes to combat, you will learn plenty of things from him."

Eren looked down, not at all pleased by the fact that he's being ordered to be trained by the man he despised the most in the whole Legion.

"Please understand that it's for your own good, Eren."

"I...understand," the brunette chewed on his lip. "Is this...everything, sir?"

Erwin gave him a long look before nodding in approval. "Yes, you may go. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Eren."

"Yes, sir."

Eren slumped his back against the wall after reaching his room.

"Training will start at six till eight in the evening, an hour before they set out to kill rogues and..."

_Hunters._

Even though he joined the Legion on his own will, it doesn't change the fact that it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He'll never get used to the fact that his friends in the organization could die from the Legion while he stays behind helping the enemy indirectly.

Though joining the Legion and being trained by its best fighter would benefit him greatly, the thought of betraying his fellow hunters makes him sick.

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to the bed.

If he were to look on the bright side, Petra is safe and honing his combat skills would help him figure out how to kill that bastard. These thoughts should be enough to motivate him for the time being.

He was in the middle of changing out of his clothes when someone started banging their fists on the door. Demanding him to open it.

And open the door he did.

"EREN!!! Good to see you awake!"

"M-miss Hanj--?!" the bespectacled vampire pressed an index finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "Just Hanji is fine."

"Mi--"

"Hanji."

"But--"

" _Hanji_."

"Okay," Eren let out a defeated sigh, there's really no stopping the woman. "...Hanji."

"Good boy!" Hanji grinned, rubbing the teen's head affectionately.

"What brings you here? And what's with those books?" Eren asks, a little flustered from having his head patted.

"Oh these?" The woman made her way to the bed, placing the stack of books she was carrying on it before continuing. "They're for you! You’re going to need them after all."

"Huh? What for?" Eren blinked, unable to follow the bespectacled vampire's thought process.

"Hm? Haven’t you heard? I’m going to be your teacher!" Hanji chimed. "I’ll teach you anything and everything about our kind!"

Eren made his way back to the bed and grabbed the first book on the pile. "This book is quite thick."

"Of course it is, it has our entire history written in there! Even the Great War between hunters and vampires."

Eren dropped the book on the bed in shock. _'Are you fucking kidding me?! Our textbooks back in the academy wasn't as thick as this!'_

Hanji doesn't comment on his reaction and decides to pick up another book from the pile instead.

"Ooh! This one contains a lot of my earlier researches, man was it a total mess," Hanji chuckled as she flipped through a few pages. "Ahh~ How nostalgic! I remember it like it was just a century ago when I wrote this right after I joined the Legion. Good times, good times..."

He leaned over her shoulder to see what kind of information it contained, only to find uneven strokes of illegible handwriting on each page. Catching Eren's face twist in confusion, Hanji cackled as she closed the book with a soft thump.

"Don't you fret, I assure you I can read everything that's written in here." Seeing the doubt in the teen’s eyes, she laughed, "Come on give me some more credit! You can trust me on this one."

"I don't really have much choice here, do I?" Eren sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course you do! Just that you really need to learn about this," Hanji said, sitting beside the hunter. "In order for you to fight efficiently, you must first know your enemy. I believe that's one of the reasons why you have textbooks written about us, am I right?"

"Yeah."

He totally forgot that they could read his mind. Goddamn it.

"I don’t know what your textbooks say about us, but let me tell you this, Eren," she paused to turn her head to face him. "Whatever that was written in there is incomplete. I'm not saying we have the complete truth, but I can safely say that we know more than you hunters do."

The thought of learning the truth both thrilled and scared him. He didn't know what to expect.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to find out which bastard killed his parents if he stayed here.

"Is this the reason why you came here, Mi--Hanji?" Eren asked a beat later.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'd love to start our session this very moment but Erwin told me not to overwhelm you all at once. So! I came by to let you know about our schedule," Hanji smiled, his little slip up didn’t go unnoticed. "I heard from Erwin that you’re going to be trained by Levi. What time’s your training? Erwin _did_ tell you, right?"

"Yeah...he did," Eren replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It starts at six in the evening till eight."

"Six, huh..." Hanji trailed off. "We’ll be having our lesson during the day then! You see, I get really lonely during the day since almost everyone’s asleep. Moblit would kick me out of the lab sometimes, it’s a little depressing. You don't mind, right?"

"Well...I guess it's alright, it's not like I have anything else to do," Eren started regretting his decision after seeing the enthusiastic look on her face.

"That settles it then!" She grinned mysteriously and it was enough to send a chill down his spine. "I'll give you a rest day tomorrow and the day after. You'll be needing it."

She said the last part like it was a given. Rather than hating tomorrow's training, he now has reason to fear it out of a sense of doom creeping on him.

 

===================

 

"I don't know what those shitty pigs from the organization taught you, but let's assume that you learned something from your hunter training..." Levi spoke, leaning his back against the wall. "We'll be testing your endurance for our first session.."

It hasn't even been five minutes since Petra left him alone with this bastard and he already couldn't stand him.

_'And what does he mean by endurance? I've endured harsh training under the academy. What else could he possibly dish out for me to endure?'_

Levi scoffed, "Whatever shit you learned from your academy...forget it," smirking, he continued, "This activity will make your previous training seem like a walk in the park."

"What's this activity then?" Eren didn't want to admit it but he was curious.

Training in the academy was no joke, there were some aspiring hunters who gave up in the middle of it all. And he was one of the survivors from the 104th batch. And he couldn't have done it without determination and willpower.

"Your task is to clean the whole headquarters," the raven continued before Eren could react. "You are not allowed to ask for help, nor are you allowed to eat dinner. You only have till sunrise."

"What kind of endurance training involves me becoming your cleaning lady for the day?!" The words exploded out of his mouth without thinking.

"Petra went through the same endurance training. If she could do it, then so can you. Unless..." steel blue orbs stare into emerald ones. "...you're lesser than a woman?"

That does it. Making fun of him is one thing, insulting the organization is another, but questioning his masculinity was the last straw.

" _Bring it._ " Eren snarled.

Levi let out an amused 'hmph' as he kicked himself off the wall. "Don't disappoint me, Eren."

_'You bet I won't.'_

 

===================

 

"Are you sure you don't want to eat, Eren?" Petra asked, as she watched the brunette scrub the floor with vigor.

"I'm not allowed to eat dinner," Eren replied. "Part of the training."

"At least drink some water..." she trailed off, eyeing the pitcher of water on the tray she was carrying.

"Petra..."

"It's allowed! Dinner isn't allowed but drinking water is," Petra countered the teen before he could say more.

Eren let out a defeated sigh, "Okay. But just one glass, I don't want to waste any more time."

"I know I'm not supposed to help you clean, but can't I at least offer you some tips on cleaning?" The woman asked as she handed him a cup.

"I guess that's fine...he didn't say I can't ask for tips," the hunter replied before downing his drink in one gulp. "Thanks."

Petra smiled as she placed the now empty cup on the tray. "I'm surprised that you're being obedient even if you dislike Lord Levi."

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate him. But I sure as hell don't want to give him even more reason to insult me. The bastard..." Eren said before pulling the cloth around his neck over his mouth. "You should go to sleep now, it's getting late."

She let out a little huff, "I'd say the same to you but since you're in the middle of training...I'll go do that. Do your best and good night," She patted him gently before leaving the room with a smile.

"Good night, Petra."

He knew that the headquarters was huge, but he didn't know how big it really was until now.

Everyone knows that cleaning the rooms first would be the wisest decision, but he didn't have the right or permission to barge into other people's rooms. Especially Petra's. Though he's sure she wouldn't mind, it still wasn't right.

In the end, the only room he was able to clean was the one he was sleeping in and the empty quarters.

The hours ticked by but the hunter was far too busy cleaning to take notice. Pretty soon the first rays of the sun peeked out over the horizon.

Time's up.

"Leviiiii~! It's morning!" Hanji chimed as she shamelessly entered the raven's room.

A muffled 'Get the fuck out' escaped the pile of blankets. Hanji ignored the venom in his words and yanked the blankets off of the man instead.

"The sooner you evaluate Eren the sooner he catches on his sleep," she said, tossing the sheets aside. "...and his dinner."

At the mention of the hunter's name, Levi slowly got up, albeit reluctantly. With his hair disheveled and his shirt unbuttoned, he sent the bespectacled vampire a glare.

Hanji rolled her eyes, she wasn't having any of this. "You better hurry if you want to catch him awake."

"I'm awake. Now get the fuck out," he growled.

"Whatever you say, Levi~" Hanji skipped out of the room, slamming the door shut in case he decided to just fuck it and go back to sleep.

He uttered a litany of curses as he heaved himself out of the bed. As much as he dislikes waking up at day, he’s looking forward to seeing Eren’s disgruntled expression. It’s enough reason for him to haul his ass out of his (temporary) room.

 

===================

 

Due to Petra’s testimony regarding the rogue vampires' unusual behavior, Erwin decided to increase the Legion's level of security. Needless to say, there were plenty of scouts patrolling last night. Meaning they were also witnesses to Eren's endurance training.

"Your room, the spare guest rooms, the lavatories, the dining hall, the kitchen, the living room, the hallways, the stables, the courtyard, the inner and outer walls, even the garden...Impressive." Levi said, looking up from the testimonies written by the scouts. All of them had confirmed that the hunter did everything by himself without eating any meals. Which is once again, impressive.

"However..."

Eren tensed up, despite his sleepiness. "What?"

"The report also states that you made a pulley in order for you to clean the walls. While I commend you for your resourcefulness even with the lack of materials. The purpose of this training is to have _you,_ get used to using your vampire abilities. Not get creative," Levi sighs as he sets the papers aside. Crossing his arms, he continued, "If you used your abilities, you might have managed to finish cleaning the whole headquarters."

Eren clenched his fists, stewing in silence. He worked like a slave all night just to try and get as much done because he knew he could never finish. He was tempted quite a few times to just throw in the towel but Petra had kept cheering him on.

He did not expect this kind of endurance test. It was nothing like in the academy, all right. But his hard work should not have been disregarded so easily. This guy... this _leech_. He really _is_ a bastard!

"But to make this much progress in one night without using your abilities...you did even better than Petra," Levi stood up, heading for the doorway. He paused by the doorframe. "Not bad..."

Eren looked down, trying to suppress the happiness he felt from being praised. He shook his head, reminding himself that this man was the reason why he's in this predicament in the first place.

"Hanji, when will your lessons with Eren start?" Levi asked, his back facing Eren.

The hunter blinked in confusion, "Hanji?"

"Hmm~ I'm thinking...the day after tomorrow," Hanji replied, draping her arms around the teen's shoulder.

"W-wha-?! When did you get here?!" Eren gasped, taking a few steps back. Breaking out of the woman's hold.

"Me? Why, I was here the whole time!" She grinned.

Before Eren could further express his bewilderment, he heard the raven call his name.

"Eren."

"W-what?" The brunette mumbled.

Levi looked over his shoulder before speaking, "Formal training starts tonight. Eat up and rest well, you'll need it." With that said, he left the room. Leaving the hunter alone with the bespectacled woman.

They spent the first few minutes in silence before Hanji went ahead and broke the silence.

"You know, it's been a long time since I saw Levi's special endurance training," she started. "Before you, it was just Petra and the others."

"Others?" Eren turned to look at her properly.

"Oh, you know... Erd, Gunther, Auruo and Petra..." Hanji shrugged. "They were the ones doing the endurance training that time. It was quite a mess, if you'll ask me."

"You mean Petra wasn't alone when she did this?" He asked.

"It's impossible to clean the whole headquarters in one night, alone no less," the woman replied.

"HAH?! Then what was I doing all this time?!"

"Wow, Levi must think highly of you. This is the first time I've heard of someone doing the endurance training alone. He must have high expectations of you," Hanji chuckled.

" _Or_ he's just being an asshole," Eren grumbled.

She shrugged, "Could be."

_'He DOES tend to torment the people he likes.'_

"What Levi said was true, though," she mused. "You did better than Petra and the others."

"What makes you say that?" Eren asked, mood still sour. Sleepiness and anger is a very bad combination, especially for someone like him.

"For starters, you cleaned more places than they did," Hanji tapped her chin as she reminisced the memory. "While it's true that working as a group would be easier since their work would be evenly divided, there is also a risk that someone in the group might mess up and leave the other members with even more work to do."

"What exactly happened?" he asked, taking a seat. Prompting Hanji to sit down opposite to him so they could talk more comfortably.

"This and that," she hummed. "From what I’ve heard, Auruo tripped, spilled mop water everywhere and accidentally bit his tongue so there were little droplets of blood on the floor Petra just swept. It was raining too and Gunther just came back from cleaning the stables. He ended up tracking mud inside the headquarters so Erd had to clean that part again, this time with Gunther’s help. Long story short they ended up redoing everything and didn’t make much progress," she laughed. "Levi's face the next day was priceless. It was a shame Petra wasn’t able to see it."

Eren was torn between laughing and feeling pity for them. Hearing the story made him feel better knowing that his efforts last night weren't for naught.

"I think it's about time you rest. Don't forget to eat before you sleep. I'll see you later, Eren." She smiled.

"Ah, right..." he yawned. He forgot he was tired for a second there. "See you later Hanji..."

 

===================

 

"Don't you think it was a little mean making Eren do the endurance training alone?"

"Go away Hanji. I've already finished evaluating the brat," Levi mumbled from his place in the bed.

"If you keep on doing this, he'll end up hating you even more, you know."

"Tch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I track the tags katastrofic222 and katastroficwriter. Feel free to send me messages on tumblr, I'll appreciate it!


	11. Helsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading books is the next step to learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing the chapter title is enough of a spoiler already, so I'll go ahead and say that I do not own Abraham Van Helsing, he belongs to Dacre Stoker not me. Thanks to my sister [axayashinoceres](http://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres) for helping me with this chapter and coming up with those journal entries.

'Eren, wake up! It's time for our lesson!' Hanji's voice echoed in the room, which was then accompanied by her incessant door banging. Needless to say, it was more than enough to wake the teen.

Eren got up with a groan, wincing in pain in the process. "Yes! I'm already awake."

The banging stopped, thankfully. "Alright! I'll see you in the library. Hurry up and eat something before coming to our lessons."

Speaking of eating, his stomach grumbled aloud right on cue. In the time that he's been staying here, he noticed how his appetite seemed to steadily increase. Normally, he would put this on the fact that he was a growing boy. But no matter how much he denies it, he’s a vampire now. He can’t exactly use the same excuse for his growing appetite anymore.

He also noticed the unusual stinging pain in his mouth. At first he dismissed it as part of the results of his training. He always gets beaten up during training and obviously, his jaw wasn't spared. But the pain in his mouth was different. No matter how much he healed it wouldn't go away. This has been going on for three days now, maybe it’s wise to consult Hanji on this matter later. But right now he needs to change out of his clothes and eat breakfast. He shouldn’t keep the woman waiting considering she might do something...drastic.

Eren gave the door a few soft knocks before entering the library, textbooks carefully tucked under an arm. Hanji tends to go off on a tangent whenever she gets excited(at least, that’s what the others told him) so breaks are out of the question. Which is why he was advised by Moblit to eat a heavy breakfast before every lesson.

Today was their first day of vampire lessons, he only realized then that her true intentions for giving him two days off was to give him time to recover from Levi’s training. She knew how brutal Levi could be when it comes to training, the endurance training especially since cleaning was involved. Hanji doesn’t look it but she’s pretty considerate, putting all her crazy antics aside.

"Hanji? I’m here," he called as he headed for their usual table. It was never this quiet whenever she’s in the library since it’s practically heaven for her. The silence is quite unsettling now that he’s gotten used to being in her presence. He was relieved to find the woman seated in her usual place next to the window reading a book.

"Oh, Eren! Sorry, I got distracted," she showed him the cover of the book. He recognized the book’s cover very well, it was the exact copy of the book Hanji gave him. The book that contained the history of vampires. "Our lesson for today is vampire history! Are you ready to learn?"

Eren sat on the chair parallel to the bespectacled vampire’s. "Yeah."

He didn’t have the chance to read the books she gave him since he spent his time sleeping, training, and basically helping Petra out with her chores.

"So tell me, Eren, what do you, and the hunters’ Academy know about vampires?" For once Hanji refrained from talking more than is necessary.

"I don’t see the need to do as you say. I’m pretty sure you know as much as I do on the matter," he frowned, confused.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," she replied with a mysterious smile. "There has never been much mingling between hunters and vampires, except to do battle against each other. So I only wanted to ascertain how the hunters managed to collect any information about us, enough to be taught in their academy. This is also to verify how accurate are the things you have learned in your time in the Academy."

Putting it that way, it made sense. Though most of what he learned, surely Hanji already knows about them. Maybe though, she doesn’t know how the organization and the academy were established.

Hanji was more than ready to teach him about her kind, so it was only fair of him to share info about the hunters. As long as it doesn't sabotage the organization as a whole.

"Where should I start?" He asks.

"It's your call, I'm just going to listen," she replied with a smile.

"This is just to check if the information I learned from the Academy is credible, right?"

"Right."

"Then I guess I'll start with how the organization was established," he thought back to the time Armin was tutoring him about the organization's origin for an exam. He was more than relieved after finding that he could still remember the important bits and pieces. "It all began in the early 1600’s, in a village in Romania. There was a small group of people who banded together, unknowingly creating the strongest anti-vampire organization."

"So they deliberately started an organization?" Hanji asks. "Was it a conscious decision?"

"No, not exactly. The founders were originally farmers, blacksmiths...the common people. They started to notice strange things happening. According to a journal written by one of the founders who knew how to write, bodies would be found drained of their blood after some stranger from a day before would pass through. So they decided to gather some men to patrol the village. More information were gathered during that time and slaying techniques honed. People from other villages would ask for their help and eventually joined them. And that was how the organization was formed."

"Interesting!" Hanji says as she jots down some notes.

"You’ve obviously heard of Vlad the Impaler, right?" Eren asks, his eyes on the bespectacled woman.

"Oh, Vlad III? Yeah, never met him in person though," Hanji replied, lacing her hands together before resting her chin on top of them. "I haven't heard that name in a while. It's been centuries."

Eren nodded before continuing, "In human history, Vlad the Impaler reigned during the 1400's, somewhere in between 1450-1460. Of course, the fact that he was a vampire was not known. The existence of the different classes of vampires was not discovered until hundreds of years later."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Hanji asked, quirking a brow.

"Prior to a descendant of one of the founders' meeting with Vlad, the organization did not know that there was a hierarchy in vampire society. They didn't know that vampires could be classified as pure bloods and human turned. They didn't know either, that they had been killing rogues and the occasional human turned since the founders banded together. Vlad the Impaler was actually the first pure blood that a person from the organization encountered."

"To be fair, Eren, vampire society did not emerge organized. Organization of ranks and classes only happened hundreds of years later. But we can discuss more about it later. Please proceed."

"Oh. Um, Vlad was discovered when he and his family migrated to Great Britain under the name Count Vladimir Dracula. He accidentally met one of the founders' descendants. It was Professor..." Eren paused as he tried recalling the name. "Professor Abraham van Helsing."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"You...You're a vampire, aren't you? Count Dracula."

Vladimir looked at him in astonishment before chuckling. "My, what a pleasant surprise. You are the first to notice."

The Season has only just begun and the number of balls and evening trivialities are immense. Professor Abraham was invited to one such ball. And it so happens that the Count and his wife were also in attendance.

"So you cornered me in this private study to confront me? Did you wish to quickly end your life, you, a mere human?" Vladimir spoke in accented English.

"I don't intend to die. At least, not today," Abraham replies.

The Transylvanian decided to make himself comfortable by helping himself to a glass of their host’s finest wine. He crossed his legs after sitting on a rather comfortable chair. The professor observed him in silence.

"You’re not like those other vampires, are you?" he asks.

The other man flashes him a knowing smile before replying, "Correct again. I am most impressed with your insights. Professor....?"

"Helsing. Professor Abraham van Helsing."

"In that case, you may address me as Vlad. It is my real name and I do not easily let someone call me so familiarly." He smiled, showing his fangs in the process.

"Vladimir. Vlad. Not so farfetched," the Englishman dared to quip. "Is Dracula truly your surname?"

"Yes. Vlad III Dracula," he boasted, fangs glinting in the light of the flames from the fireplace.

Before the professor could make another witty remark, a few gentle knocks disrupted his train of thought.

"Vladimir?" A woman's voice echoed in the study. "Our dear host wishes to have a word with you."

"I'll be right there, love!" Vlad took one last sip of his wine before standing up. "I believe it's about time we go our separate ways. It was a pleasure meeting you, Professor Helsing, may our paths never cross again."

"Wait--!!!"

And just like that, he disappeared.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Are you going to the Count's mansion again?"

Abraham let out a sigh as he pulled his coat on. This wasn't the first time he had this conversation with his son. "It is something I must do, Victor."

"This is foolish and you know it, father," Victor replies. "If the Count is truly of noble blood, you of all hunters should know that he poses more danger to us than any of the other vampires combined."

"You are right about that, however, the Count has been revealing important information about his kind to me. It would no doubt help us survive in battle," replied the professor. "Less people would be killed, the hunters and civilians alike."

"And what if they were lies?!" Victor slammed a fist on the table. "He'd be leading us to our deaths!"

"Victor, calm dow--"

"How could I calm down knowing that you could die tonight? Have you forgotten how mother died?!"

"I didn't forget! I never did..."

Silence engulfed the two Helsings. It was a sore subject for both father and son. Unable to stand the uncomfortable silence, Abraham spoke.

"I'll be back late, so don't wait for me."

He left without waiting for his son's response. He was afraid that he would start having second thoughts if he did. It had been months since his first encounter with the Count. Their second taking place in another ball weeks after. And contrary to his parting words, the Count approached him.

The noble gave him important information regarding the vampires. Victor was right about the risk, but some of the information contained the different methods of killing vampires. Passing up this opportunity to learn more about their enemies would be a foolish move. Even more foolish than visiting the Count for more information. Why was the Count doing this? He'll never know. But this was a risk he was willing to take.

Victor was a prodigy. He had a cool head, quick reflexes and a sound judgment. He was what the younger hunters aspired to be. He had hoped that his son of all people would understand that what he’s doing is necessary. But he had underestimated his son’s grief. Prodigy or not, he was still a young man mourning the loss of his mother. And he, his wife.

Abraham shook his head, willing his dark thoughts away. He had come this far, it's too late for him to go back now. With his head held up high, he grabbed the knocker and rapped it against the mansion's door.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

He had been mentoring two new recruits that night, which is why he got home particularly late. His father must already be sound asleep. He mentioned that he had other things to do tonight which is why he didn’t go out to visit the Count. He was relieved. At least, he should have been. Something has been nagging at him from the back of his mind the moment he stepped in his home.

There was something about the atmosphere in his home. It feels different. What if his father--? No. That can’t be it. It’s probably just his imagination, nothing happened while he was gone. Nothing. His father is just sleeping in his room. Everything is alright.

But it wouldn’t hurt to check on him. It’s better to be safe than sorry. He must get rid of this ominous feeling.

…

There he was, laying in his bed. His heart impaled by a wooden stake. Dead. Victor remained frozen in horror as he look on in disbelief. The fact that he was now truly alone dawned upon him. His father died an ironic death for a hunter. The Count mocked him even in death.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Days after his father’s death, Victor rummaged through his father’s belongings. Organizing what was to be kept and what was to be thrown. He went through his father’s bookshelves and by chance found his father’s journal. And that’s when he remembered their conversation the night of his death. His father mentioned something about staying home in order to compile his records and keep them up to date.

His father’s last words before he died may very well be in this journal. So he read it. And there he discovered the information his father risked his life to obtain. As he read, he found out his father’s motives in doing what he did was not for the organization but for his stupid son.

December 30, 1896

           I have visited the Count once again. Though I know the risks--and my son continues to remind me whenever he catches me about to leave our home. I despair over the rifts my pursuit is causing us, but I remain firm in my belief that conversing with this dangerous _vampyr,_ gains the Association more that it could have possibly known.

          The Count reveals facts I could not have imagined true, but only could hypothesize about. The more I learn, the more I fear for my son, Victor. He is a young man now but I’m afraid it is his youth that could bring harm to him. He is strong and intelligent, he is passionate as well. Yet it is this passion for Hunting, and especially not knowing what I know, is what may kill him someday.

          I am getting old. But I am no fool.

         The Count knows of this as well. He may be very well aware that I keep records of the little facts I gain from our exchange. Though what he knows is truth, I surely hope he should not think to look into my Journal. It is the only record I keep. It contains my every thought. My every musings. My every secrets. Every knowledge I gain, whether beneficial to the Association or only to myself, is in here. Ah, I forget yet again. The Association is now called the Organization.

         Victor, should you be reading this before my natural death, it only means that I have died by the hands of Count Dracula, as you have kept warning me of. Always know that I did what I did more for your sake than the Organization. The knowledge I have gathered, is now at your disposal.

\- AV Helsing

He moved on to the next entry.

January 3, 1897

          As I now write in this journal, I am filled with insecurities. There are so many things we do not know of these Beings of the Night. Alas, there is no known way to study their physiology. An autopsy would be impossible, with their bodies disintegrating to dust upon death. In my youth as a Hunter, I have witnessed many vampires killed. Indeed, many times I have delivered harsh sentences upon them. I always thought of one thing in mind. It would qualify as a realization perhaps.

          Every time I see one of those creatures die, I would always see it as Man returning to the earth it was born of, only in acceleration.

          There are many secrets in this world. Mysteries too unfathomable to be explained away. I once asked the Count where their kind came from. He ceased from drinking his brew and eyed me thoughtfully. "We do not know." he answered me with a frankness I did not expect. "We do not know who was the first, or how we came to be. We only know that we are old. But our evolution is much like yours. We all started out like animals surviving on instinct. And then we became barbarians. It was only a few centuries ago that a hierarchy among our kind was firmly established."

          I was truly fascinated with this information that I could not help asking the next question. So I asked him how such order was established quite well. He looked at me as if he was mentally calling me daft. "We were being killed by our prey." We did not speak after that. I think we were both reminded that he and I are enemy species.

          Oh, my son. I think there must be a reason why vampires look like Man. As surely as there is a reason why it is possible to turn our kind into one of theirs. I hope that as you read my journal, that you are learning. You and I are not fools. But the Count as well, is no fool. He feeds us crumbs and hides away the rest. Yet the crumbs we are left with, are just as valuable as gold.

-AV Helsing.

There was one last entry. It was dated three days ago, the night he died.

January 17, 1897

         A few hours ago, Vladimir sent a note to me through his footman. The footman was human and I was surprised when I learned about it the first time I visited. The note he brought contained words of apology because he has cancelled our meeting. It was quite a shock because this was the first occasion that he had cancelled on me. The strangeness of this occurrence had me immediately on my guard.

         I had the feeling the past few meetings that he had begun to grow weary of me. That, in itself was a dangerous thing. It could only end with one result, that which I do not doubt for a moment--my death. Even so, I find myself relieved, now that I can take this opportunity to compile what more I have learned from the odious vampire.

        My son will be glad to hear that I shall be staying home tonight. I have also have grown tired of the distance between us.

        As the count had so graciously informed me, the evolution of the vampires were quite similar to us Man. As we, in our history, had fought amongst ourselves in wars, so happened the same in their society. And like us, they had finally achieved a sense of stability among their ranks.

        The methods of killing a vampire were revealed to me. But I know he doesn’t tell me everything. Beheading being one of the few methods he mentioned. Stabbing to the chest proved to be quite effective as well. It was something our founding fathers found out. But it was also risky move as it involves coming in too close with the foe. I was then told by the Count that beheading isn’t always reliable and that poison is meaningless to them.

        Vampires don’t have a being to call god. They do not have beliefs or religion. Vampires can reproduce, as Vladimir’s children were product of his and his wife’s union. They burn in the sun, they can eat human food, as he had demonstrated to me one night. There are so many. I was already slowly writing these information and observations into a book, a manual of sorts for future use by hunters.

        My sense of foreboding grows strong. Tonight might be the night I breathe my last. Or it might not be. I wish you good luck, my son. Victor, my beloved child.

Goodbye.

-Dr. Abraham Van Helsing

The last written pages of the journal was read. And finally Victor closed his father's journal. With the action he felt like a door was sealed shut, never to allow light in ever again. He closed his eyes, the information from the journal burning into his mind.

The Count would come back for the journal to destroy it, no doubt. And when he comes...he'll be ready.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Victor stared at the Count's corpse before him, his heart still beating with adrenaline. That's when he realized that he had just killed a pure blood. But how? When his own weapons didn't do much damage...he looked down at his bloodied hand. It was just a decorative dagger, its tip broken off before he could plunge it deep into the vampire's chest. It was only made of silver, not a particularly strong metal for a weapon.

For a moment he watched the body on the floor then he noticed the raised veins beneath the skin which could only indicate poisoning. There was a deep gash on the Count's neck and a piece of the decorative dagger sticking out of his chest. And that's when it hit him.

Silver.

That was their one true weakness.

It slowed down their recovery, but a lethal blow would kill them. If it was strong enough to kill a pureblood, it would be strong enough to kill a rogue. Victor then ordered the Organization's blacksmiths to start forging weapons made out of pure silver, improving their survival rate. He opened the Academy a few years later.

===================

Both of them learned something new today. While Eren shared what he knew about the Academy's history, Hanji would insert a few informative comments in between. Before they knew it, they already used up all of their session's time.

Hanji was visibly disheartened after knowing that poison didn't have any effect on rogues. She sighed and made a mental note to discard her century's worth of apple seeds. The teen was actually surprised that she didn't know about this.

"Looks like it's time's up for you and me," Hanji says, followed by a gentle laugh. "It's a shame that we couldn't get to the topic of mates...It's a very interesting subject, so I'll be giving you a reading assignment instead!"

"Reading assignment?" Eren eyed the mountain of books from his peripheral.

"Relaaaax~! I'm not asking you to read all of _these,_ " Hanji chortles, handing him a book. "I just want you to read this one! It's a book about mates."

"Ah..." Eren’s eyes fell upon the book’s cover before tucking it along with his other books under an arm. "I'll make sure to read this. So...um...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?"

The woman flashes him a smile.

"Yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read [The Substitute Santa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2807249/chapters/6300869) first then you would have known that this update is a part of my Christmas gifts for you guys! It's thanks for reading my story and putting up with my late updates! You guys deserve this.
> 
> [Edit: I'll post it tomorrow, can't bring myself to type more notes today.]
> 
> Once again advanced Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


	12. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, Maria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised update! Going back to the comments I got from the previous chapter, I guess you guys have been looking forward for this chapter. *cough*thechaptertitle'sadeadgiveaway*cough* I don't have much to say, so once again, Happy Holidays~
> 
> Edit: I forgot to say thanks to my sister(axayashinoceres) again for helping me out with the chapters. Especially with during the training session. ^^;  
> Edit2: For the sake of a backstory, I changed Historia's name back to Christa.

It turns out that there was going to be a meeting between the four heads of the Legion so his training session with the raven haired asshole was canceled for the night.

He pondered over his session with Hanji hours earlier and was suddenly determined to finish the book tonight before going to sleep. He fished the book from the top of the pile of his textbooks and looked curiously at the cover of this book on mates. There wasn't much to say about it, except for the gold 'Gefreiter' engraved on the cover. The book was well kept, but you can see that the pages were actually worn after being read(by Hanji) so much.

 _"There have been many disputes on the subject of mates,"_ he read.

_"Mostly because of how unbelievable it seems for our kind to have such a deep bond despite our violent nature._

_Majority of the high born are arguing the authenticity due mainly to the fact that ranking or blood purity holds no precedence in the mating bond."_

A certain raven haired pure blood came to mind, prompting the brunette to snort. "There’s no way someone like him could have a mate especially with that attitude. And if he does, she must have gotten the short end of the stick."

===================

Levi snorted. It all started halfway through the meeting when a certain hunter started having thoughts about mates. He’s got news for him. The one who got the shortest end of the stick was none other than him and his hunter pride. On another note, just what was Hanji trying to achieve by teaching Eren about mates?

"What are your thoughts about this, Levi?"

His eyes snapped to Erwin. Well, that’s just a thought for another day. He’s got more important things to do at the moment.

"The only option is to kill them before they kill us."

===================

 

"So did you read the book? You read the book, right?" Hanji asked with her usual energy.

"Yeah. It really was interesting," Eren replied as he handed her the book. "I ended up finishing it in one night."

"I know, right?!" she sets the book on the table and grabbed both of his hands. "Any questions? I assure you that I am more than willing to answer all of them!"

"Actually, I do."

"Fire away!"

"I was just wondering..." the brunette starts. "Do all vampires have mates? And if they do...how would they know? What happens if they hate each other?"

"That, is an interesting question! But according to the author of the book, the mating bond between two beings is absolute, regardless of their personalities and personal preferences." Hanji says, as she leaned back on her seat. "The mating bond recognizes these two beings as the one most perfect for each other. So if for example I hated my mate, as with all relationships, once you get to know each other you would come to love the other as Moblit did me."

"W-wait! Moblit’s your mate?!" Eren sputtered.

"Ahaha! I forgot to tell you? Whoops! Must have slipped my mind~"

===================

Eren was tired after Hanji had him memorize all of the symptoms of how a vampire discovers his mate. Tell tale signs that indicates that a certain vampire has already found his or her mate. He was on the verge of dozing off when Levi made his appearance.

He had his usual scowl on his face and then he started taking his coat off. Eren looked on in confusion but his expression quickly morphed into one of alarm.

"What’s your problem?" He asked, mad at himself for the quiver in his voice. There was something different about the pure blood. He was giving off a different kind of aura. Instead of his usual noble air, this one was intimidating. He can't let his guard down.

The man said nothing, just silently folding his coat with great care. Once that was settled, he faced his student, scowl still in place. "Strip," he said abruptly.

Eren reluctantly complied and shrugged his coat off. Disobeying him right now was too dangerous to be an option. He got into his position on the mat after kicking his boots off. In any case, he was in the mood to spar anyway. Anything to distract him from the stinging pain his mouth.

Levi got into a defensive position, looking the hunter in the eye.

"Come."

===================

"What seems to be the matter here?" Hanji asks as she jogged her way towards the ginger haired woman.

"Ah! Miss Hanji!" Petra grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "You’ve got to stop them!"

"Them?" The other woman blinks in confusion before craning her neck to watch Levi and Eren trade blows. "They're just sparring...right? How long have they been going at it?"

"I just got here an hour ago...but I think it's been at least three hours."

Hanji observed the two men, or to be more specific, their shared injuries. After confirming that all of their wounds match, she created a barrier between them before they could land a punch on each other. Making them repel from each other like two positive magnets. Or in this case, negative.

"Break it up you guys!" She called.

Levi glared at her, _"Hanji..."_

"You're welcome," she says before turning her attention to the teen. "Come here, Eren! Let's go take a look at your injuries."

Eren eyed the raven with equal malice before nodding, making his way towards the bespectacled woman. Hanji flashed him a smile before leaning onto Petra.

"You go check on Levi," she whispered. Earning a nod from her.

Eren sat on the bench next to Hanji while the raven sat on the one across the room, having Petra tend to his injuries. The bespectacled woman started off by checking his face up close. "Everything alright? As far as I know, spars don’t end up with these kinds of injuries."

"It’s nothing," Eren says, glowering at the man across the room. Grabbing his jaw with a hiss.

"What’s wrong?" Hanji asked, feigning ignorance.

"Ugh...it’s just...my teeth," he winces again. "They’ve been hurting for a while now."

"When was the last time you drank blood?" she asks with a hum.

He shook his head, "I don’t know. Probably a week or two…why?"

"I think it’s about time you feed," Hanji said as she tapped her chin, not so subtly looking at Levi who was glaring her way. "That explains why your fangs hurt."

Eren followed her gaze, eyes locking on to something that made his blood boil anew. He shifted his attention back to the woman beside him before he lost his cool. "I just need to feed right?"

"Well, yeah."

The hunter simply nods as he brought a hand to his lips.

"E-Eren?"

_Bite._

"FUCKING _SHIT!"_

Eren disregarded the raven's sudden outburst as he started licking his wound clean. Oblivious to the concerned look Hanji was giving him.

"M-my lord, wait! Your hand's still--!" Petra's calls were cut off by the slam of a door.

"What's his deal?" The teen finally looks up, eyes glued to the door.

The ginger haired woman sighs as she sat on his opposite side, gesturing for him to give her his hand. She tried bandaging it as gentle as she could.

"You're not coming after Levi?" Hanji asked.

"I will, after I take care of Eren's hand," Petra replied, eyes not leaving the teen's hand. "Eren...you shouldn't bite your hand like this..."

He winces a little when she tightens the bandages.

"You're not the only one who gets hurt when you do," she says, patting his hand gently. "Please take care of yourself more. Promise me that you'll stop biting your hand."

Eren looks at his bandaged hand and then at Petra's distraught face before nodding. "I promise."

She flashed him a smile before getting up. "I'll go check on Lord Levi now, his hand is still bleeding...Please handle the rest for me, Miss Hanji."

"Leave it to me~" the bespectacled vampire salutes with a grin.

Once Petra was gone, Hanji turned to look at the teen, "We better clean your face up. We don't want to have any infections, do we?"

The hunter merely nods before standing up, following the woman to the well. Silence fell upon them as Hanji started wiping his face with the use of a wet cloth.

"Hanji?"

"Yeah?"

"When Petra said that I'm not the only one who gets hurt if I bite my hand, what did she mean?" Eren asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"Hmm...she meant what she said. You're not the only one who gets hurt, as simple as that," Hanji replies with a smile. "You're starting to heal, that's good."

The hunter idly nods as he sighed in exasperation. "...I still don't get it."

"Let's have a little quiz then!" The pure blood grins. "What happens if Mate A doesn't feed from Mate B for a long while?"

"...A gets hungry."

"Correct! Next question," she ruffles his hair. "Enumerate the things mates share with each other."

Eren gives the woman a suspicious look before replying. Just where is she going with this?

"Thoughts, pain and...blood."

"Correct! But you missed one more answer," Hanji wags her finger.

"There's one more?"

The woman huffs, "All that beating must have messed with your head. The last one is injuries!"

Ah. Right. How could he forget that one when he was covered in those earlier.

"But doesn't that only apply when Mate A or B gets hungry?"

It was now Hanji's turn to give him a look. Is she implying that he's sharing injuries with his mate because he was hungry? That that's the reason why Petra made him promise to stop biting his hand?

"Hanji that's impossible. I don't even have a mate! How can I possibly--?"

"You and Levi _are_ mates," her eyes widened in realization shortly after. "Ohhhh crap I said it."

...

....What?

No no no no no. That can't be it. She's just pulling his leg, that's all.

"Unfortunately, I'm not pulling your leg this time," Hanji sighed. "Why did you think we stopped you two from sparring?"

"Then how come you know what's on my mind?"

She blinks blankly before chuckling. "Reading minds is different from sharing thoughts. It's much, much more intimate than telepathy. Besides, you’re like an open book to us."

Thinking back to the time he got caught feeding by the other hunters, Levi had swiped his neck while he was caught off guard. Didn't he get the same wound on his own neck? And now that he thought about it, he did spend some of his time talking with him in his mind.

"If what you said was true, then how come I can't hear his thoughts? And another thing, he said it was just telepathy," Eren chewed the inside of his cheek, bracing himself for the woman's answer.

"That's the thing. He doesn't want you to know that you two are mates...yet," Hanji turns to look at him. "And to answer your question, that's because he knows how to block others from reading his mind. Including his mate who just so happens to hate him."

Eren couldn't help but feel guilt stab his chest.

"I'll teach you how to block others from reading your mind since it makes you vulnerable. But for now, please apologize to Levi as soon as you can," she pats his head. "He's never been this patient to anyone, consider yourself lucky."

===================

Its been an hour since he had that talk with Hanji. Even if it came out of her very mouth, he could not bring himself to believe her words. For that guy to have a mate is already pretty unbelievable. For that to be him only makes it seem more like a punishment brought by fate. There has to be some other explanation. Like the bruises could be some coincidence because he had somehow adopted some of his mentor's moves.

And that wound could have been caused by something else other than as shared wounds between mates. But how could he explain the shared thoughts?

"Ughh! My head hurts!" He messes up his hair in frustration, getting out of bed. He walked out the balcony to get some fresh air.

_You're thinking too loudly._

_I've learned everything about you in a span of one night._

Eren shook his head, willing the memory away.

"I guess a little walk outside won't hurt..." he murmured to himself. He jumped off the balcony as soon as he got his boots on. It still felt weird jumping around in mid air without his gear, but he could get used to this feeling.

The silence was fine while it lasted. Just when he was starting to relax, he bumps into the last person he wanted to see. The raven was the first to break the silence, much to the hunter's surprise.

"Hanji told you, didn't she?" Silver orbs stared into carribean green ones.

"Why ask me when you already know? I think too loudly, remember?" Eren gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to shout.

"I suppose," Levi's eyes went back to its usual steel blue color after blinking. "Training will continue tomorrow, don't be late." With that said, he turned around and started walking away.

_But for now, please apologize to Levi as soon as you can._

"H-hey wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Eren quickly caught after him, grabbing him by his wrist.

The raven let out an exasperated sigh as he snatched his hand back. "To bed, where else?"

 _'Apologize...I have to apologize,'_ Eren mentally cursed himself. How hard was it to say those two damn words? I'm sorry. Easy as that. But each time he tried, the words kept dying in his throat. And the bastard clearly knows what's on his mind but said nothing instead. What an asshole.

"Out with it, I don't have all night."

And all of his guilt left him in an instant.

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't even know why I bothered trying," Eren started walking away, waving his hands in utter frustration. "Choke on your saliva for all I care!"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He was far too tired to care. He'll deal with his stubborn mate tomorrow.

===================

Petra was watching over them from the start of their training session this time around. She wouldn't want their spar to end like it did yesterday. Everything was going smoothly so far. But once it starts to get out of hand, she'll be there to intervene.

Levi eyed the brunette across from him. His mood was already bad enough due to his thirst. Now he has to deal with a mate on denial. He dodged a kick followed with a quick volley of fists heading towards his face.

The fact that his pupil relentlessly tries to hit him there is just another proof of his denial. The punches and kicks are powerful, no doubt about it. Their ring was already littered with craters and debris.

He bid his time, waiting for the right moment as he expertly dodges Eren. Although by doing so, Eren will only lose his patience. Once that happens he will make his move.

Levi flipped backwards into the air as he barely dodged that last move. It was the moment he was waiting for. Eren was still in the midst of formulating his next move and his reaction time decreased due to his opponent being in mid air.

The raven-haired vampire twisted his body and let gravity accelerate his landing. Once the tip of his foot touched the ground, he pushed himself into a forward momentum and reached for Eren's guarding arm.

_'Too slow.'_

He sent the thought into his mate's mind as he pulled the arm he caught to bring Eren close. Enough is enough. It was time to give the brat what he needs. Forcefully.

He shot his free arm up into a jabbing motion. And then he shoved his wrist upwards so that it would lodge on the young man's fangs. The whole thing took only a mere few seconds for them to end up on the ground. Petra wasn’t able to do anything.

"Now," Levi began, his eyes glowing silver. "Drink." Not like his mate had any choice when blood was already flowing into his mouth.

Eren scowled at him as he reluctantly sucked on his wrist. His scowl slowly eased into a look of content as he continued to drink his fill. The brat didn’t even realize how hungry he was until now. Troublesome.

"Petra," he called, snapping the woman out of her daze.

"Y-yes, sir?" she asked, standing as straight as a rod.

"You may return to your patrols," there was authority in his voice which prompted Petra to leave as fast as she could. He waited for her back to disappear out the door before getting off of the brunette. Grimacing as he wiped his bloody wrist with a cloth. How filthy.

"Satisfied?" The raven asked, eyes not leaving his wrist.

Eren faced the other way, using his sleeve to wipe the blood dripping from his chin. _What a waste of blood..._ He nodded after letting out an exasperated sigh, which was then followed by a forced out 'thanks'.

Once his wrist was acceptably clean(for now), he shifted his attention back to the brunette.

"I'll give you a fifteen minute break before we resume our training. Go take a shit or whatever," he was about to stand up when he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Wait!" Eren didn't let go of the raven's wrist until he sat back down.

"What do you want?" Levi sighed as raked his hair with a hand. He eyed the brunette with curiosity when he found that he couldn't read his thoughts, even more so when he started shrugging his coat off and rolled his sleeve up. Revealing his delicious looking wrist.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you. But...even _I_ know that this is getting out of hand, so..." Eren took a deep breath before extending his hand. "...this is just a temporary truce. A gray area. And it only applies to feeding. You feed on me, and I feed on you. Deal?"

Levi simply acknowledged him with grunt as he eyed the offered hand, taking it in both hands. It seems like Hanji started teaching him how to block his thoughts. Well, that's progress. He raised the teen's wrist to his lips and started licking it. Feeling him tense up not in fear, but in disgust.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?!" Eren wanted to take back everything he said but he was the one who proposed the idea. He'll look like a coward for backing down. Calm down. He has to calm down if he doesn't want Levi to hear his thoughts.

Levi's eyes snapped to Eren, "Preparing you. It hurts less this way," he replies before increasing the pressure on his arm and finally, sinking his fangs in the teen's wrist.

_'Hurt less my ass! It feels like I just had two needles puncture my wrist!'_

Looks like Eren needs to work on his concentration more. Besides, it wouldn't have hurt much if he wasn’t so tense. The pure blood made sure to savor each drop of blood before licking the wound clean, his eyes locking on to Eren's as he gave his wrist one last lick before letting go.

The teen immediately retracted his hand, eyeing the raven with suspicion when he stood up.

"The deal doesn't sound too bad," the raven starts as he gave the teen a once over. "I'm sure you already know the consequences of not feeding. Don't wait till the last moment, _brat._ You'll get both of us killed if you keep pulling this kind of stunt."

The brunette frowns at the unnecessary label, "Hey, it's not like I _asked_ to be _your_ mate of all people!"

Levi scoffs at that, "No one does. As cliché as it sounds, we're destined to be together."

Eren felt like he had a huge boulder stuck in the pit of his stomach. Accepting the fact that they're mates was already a hard task. Digesting the fact that they were _meant_ to be together was on a whole other level.

_Why me, Maria?_

\--------------------------------------

"Ah, excuse me Marco, have you seen Thomas? I've been looking for him the whole day."

"Oh, Mina!" The freckled teen tilted his head while he thought. "Ahh, Thomas? The last time I saw him was when he was on his way to the cafeteria together with Franz and Hannah. Why don't you go ask them?"

"Oh! I'll go do that. Thanks Marco!" Mina flashes him a smile before going on her way. Marco returns the smile and saw her off before heading back to the study.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read Once More, you'll know where that 'Gefreiter' came from. (Yes I'm going to update it in the near future where I know how to manage my time well ^^;) 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter will be on the hunter's POV this time. And with the pace this story is going(I'm referring to the time skips), I think Checkmate will end in more or less 20 chapters(for those who asked in the previous chapters). It's just a guess, though! I have already mapped out what happens but they're not yet detailed so my guess _may_ be wrong. We'll just see ^^


	13. The Key Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can we trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the very late update. I had another big writer's block, then had a vacation then more school. Not to mention the recurring black outs. But luckily I was able to finish the chapter despite all the bad things happening around me. If anything confuses you, feel free to ask! 
> 
> There were a lot of stuff going on for the hunters' side. So much time skip. This chapter's quite short since the main pair is in the vampire's side and not in the hunters' but I wanted you guys to see what was going on while Eren was on a training montage.

"I still can't believe it...First Thomas, and now Mina... Just...what’s going on here?"

"It's my fault."

Everyone silenced upon hearing an unexpected voice. Their eyes settled on a blonde haired hunter with icy blue eyes. The only hunter who could rival Mikasa in a sparring match....Annie.

"Your fault? How?" Armin asked, flinching a little when she locked gazes with him.

"I should have replaced her last night. She wasn't in any condition to hunt...but I let her go anyway," Annie continued. "It's my fault she died."

"It's also my fault... Mina was still coping with Thomas' death and I didn't do anything to stop her from going..." Christa murmured.

"That's right... You patrolled with Mina last month... You found Thomas' corpse together, right?" Connie asked as he leaned over the table. Christa simply nodded in reply.

"Hey..." Everyone turned to look at Sasha. "Do you guys think that maybe...Eren might be responsible for this?"

"What are you--"

"Think about it," Sasha cut Marco off. "Don't you think that Eren might be mad at us for what we did to him four months ago?"

Jean sighed, "I gotta say that I'm with Sasha on this one. After all, Eren betrayed us."

Mikasa slammed her hands on the table and stood up, silencing everyone. "Eren's not a traitor!"

Armin stood up and tried calming her down, "Mikasa, please calm--"

"What right do  _we_ have to call him a traitor when it was us who betrayed him first?" She gritted her teeth. "He was ready...more than ready to give his life up for the organization. Look at how the organization treated him!"

Sasha looked down in guilt.

Ever since Eren's failed execution, their particular squad had been falling apart. Their direct affiliation with Eren was one of the reasons why they started getting confused. Without Eren around, a lot of things had changed. If Eren was here, right at this moment, he would be able to motivate everyone and stop the team from falling apart. It was strange not having to listen to his angry spiels about why they should take their jobs seriously.

It didn't help that a month after the supposed execution, Thomas was found dead in the woods, all of his blood drained from him. Mina was unable to focus on training since then. And now she followed her childhood friend to the grave.

The silence would have continued if it weren't for Ymir barging in the room with grim look on her face. "...Mylius and Nac...both of them are dead."

"W-what?!"

Ymir made her way for Christa and sat beside her before replying. "They were supposed to patrol with me tonight, but since they were AWOL I had to patrol with Reiner and Bertholdt instead. We found them in the woods."

"You can't be serious right now..." Connie murmured.

"Hold on...I noticed something..." They turned all their attention to Marco. "Aren't they all...from Eren's old team?"

"Then it really must be--" Dazz froze when Mikasa shot him a glare.

"It's not Eren..." She muttered. "He's not the type to do something like this."

"And what if it was Eren? What would you do?" Annie asked as she leaned back on her seat. "Would you accept the truth or would you be in denial? Which is it, Mikasa?"

"Annie--!" Mikasa was about to jump over the table when Armin took a hold of her hand.

"Mikasa, that's enough," Armin said as he squeezed her hand firmly. "I think everyone is exhausted from all of these bad news...let's drop the subject for now, alright?"

She looked down, mumbling an apology only the blonde could hear before leaving the table.

Everyone slowly got up and left the dark dining hall. Everyone except Armin, Annie, and Ymir. Ymir had Christa head to their room first since she got hungry after the patrol.

Armin on the other hand was trying to make a sense of things.

_'Something about this whole thing doesn't add up. Eren doesn't easily forget a friendship, especially with Thomas. Eren won't do something like this...even when he's not on our side anymore...'_

He furrowed his brows. "Annie, you were the one who found Mina's body, right?"

"...Yes."

"Was there anyone with you that time? Who were you patrolling with besides Mina?" He tents his hands as he waits for her answer.

"A senior hunter. I didn't catch his name. Any more questions?" She slowly got up from her seat. "I have to fix her things so I can send it back to her family."

His eyes widened in realization.

_That's right! Her family!_

Armin hastily stood up, "Where's her body now?"

Tucking her hair behind an ear, she replied. "In the morgue along with Thomas' body. The mayor is going to send them back to their families along with their belongings."

"Before you ask me anything, Bertholdt and Reiner are the ones handling Mylius and Nac's belongings," Ymir chimes in.

"I see...thank you, I'll be going ahead now," with that said, Armin burst through the double doors and made his way for the morgue.

Ymir eyed Annie when she didn't make a move. "So, whatever happened to fixing Mina's stuff?" She ends her sentence with a swig of her drink.

"I took care of it the moment I got back last night," Annie replied, looking over her shoulder. "It seems like they have already started putting their plans into motion."

"Yeah. Any idea why they wanted to pin the blame on Eren?" The brunette asks as she leaned back on her seat.

"For convenience, most likely. Less problems to deal with when someone else is taking the fall," Annie walked towards the door, pushing it a little. "I'll be continuing my investigation. We'll talk again soon."

"One question before you go," Ymir called. "Where _did_ you find her body?"

"What makes you think I found her first?" With that said she left.

"Heh, tricky bitch," Ymir huffed out a laugh. "I guess I'll find out later."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The next day...

 

_'All of them have bite marks on their necks...other than that, they also sustained various injuries. Something feels off though...' Armin paused from combing the horse's mane. 'Rogues...? No, with an exception of Thomas, their bite marks were too neat... If Thomas was killed by a rogue, then who killed the others?'_

"Armin? So this is where you were. It's almost lunch time," Jean leaned his back on doorframe. "How long have you been brushing that horse?"

"Hmm...since after breakfast. It helps me think," Armin idly replied as he stood up, patting his pants.

"Hah? You've been acting very strange lately."

"Haha... Let's face it, everyone has been acting strange the past few months, Jean, even you." the blonde replied, patting the taller male's shoulder. "Let's go. Sasha might finish everything."

The ash brunette stared after the blonde before catching up. Armin's words could have been idle words. But what if there was something more to it?

Training went by slowly. Although everyone was moving, their minds were elsewhere. It was silent when Eren left, it was even more silent when four of their friends died. Thomas and Eren would often compete, Nac and Mylius would cheer them on while Mina would reprimand Thomas if he does something dangerous during training.

"Hey, Armin." Sasha's voice brought him back to the present. Ah, right. They were in the middle of sparring.

"Hmm?"

"Their bodies will be sent to their families today, right?" The brunette asked.

"Yes. They were sent letters beforehand. The mayor was kind enough to provide us a wagon to fit their personal belongings in as well," Armin replied, no longer in his sparring stance.

Sasha followed suit, staring at the sky. "How do you think they'll react? Thomas only has his grandparents, and Mina only has her older sister left...Nac and Mylius came from the same orphanage so maybe they'll send them there? I don't know...everything's just so depressing lately."

"Yeah..."

It was a rare occasion for everyone, well, most of everyone to be together for dinner. None of them were on patrol that night, not even Mikasa.

"Apparently the senior hunters also concluded that all of the past few deaths have been Eren's doing. They think he's targeting everyone from our squad so they decided not to let us leave headquarters to prevent anymore deaths," Marco reported.

"So that's what it was. I thought it was a little odd," Armin noticed Mikasa clenching her fists at the mention of Eren.

"What are we supposed to do for the time being then?" Connie asked, leaning against his seat.

"Probably lookout, cleaning, and dish duty," Christa replied. "Sasha can go rest since she was on cooking duty as always."

Connie groaned as Sasha cheered in the background. "Do you think this is just a one time thing? I wanted to become a hunter not a cleaning lady."

Jean shrugged, "Probably not. I say...give or take one month."

"A month?!"

"Nah. Three." The whole table turned to look at the two new additions to their table. Reiner and Bertholdt. Connie visibly paled at the thought of having to clean for three solid months.

"Welcome back. Where's Annie by the way?" Armin craned his neck while he asked. Making sure he didn't miss the short blonde.

"She said she wanted to be on lookout tonight. We actually dropped by to get her some grub. And probably join her on lookout," the buff blonde replied. "I'll go get some food now. Tell them the details for me Bert."

"Ah, okay."

"How'd it go Bert? Encountered any rogues on the way?" Marco asked.

"No. The wagon managed to pass the border safely. The senior hunters allowed us to go back early so...here we are," the ebony haired hunter replied.

"Hey Bert...are we really going to be stuck in the headquarters for three months?" Connie latched onto the taller hunter's arm.

"Um...yeah. The senior hunters told us earlier while we were escorting the bodies. It's for our own good," Bertholdt looked apologetic when Connie groaned at the news.

"Is there more? Reiner said something about details," Armin asked.

"Ahh...right. The seniors warned us earlier. They told us that we all should be careful about the people in the organization."

"Hah!? What kind of warning is that?" Jean interjected. "Are those hunters trying to start a coup d'etat because of the past few incidents or something?"

"Jean, let Bert continue," the freckled hunter gently scolded the ash brunette.

"You were saying, Bert?" Mikasa asked. Her sudden interest in the conversation surprised everyone since she hasn't been talking to anyone in the past few days. Armin and their superiors are an exception to this though.

"Well...they said they had an encounter with some strange rogues the past few days. One of the seniors almost died."

"Strange? In what way?" Christa asked.

"The rogues had intelligence." Bertholdt replied. "They thought that if there were rogues with intelligence, some of them might sneak in the headquarters during the night and pose as a fellow hunter and sabotage us."

"No way...does that mean we can't trust anyone except for ourselves? Are you saying that someone in our squad might be vampires too?" Connie gulped, not liking the thought at all.

"Don't be stupid, we've been training together for years. If anyone of us were a rogue they would have burned to ashes since day one," Ymir drawled. "Not so intelligent a move if you ask me."

"Ymir has a point," Christa says.

"The least we can do for now is to stay alert," Armin murmured. "Thanks for sharing, Bert."

The taller male smiled, "I'll go help Reiner now, he might be getting too much food again."

Mikasa clenched her fists when Bertholdt left. Her head snapped to look at Armin when she felt his hand on hers, his forehead creased with worry. "I'm fine."

The week passed by slowly and Connie was dying just as slowly as he sank into his seat. "Why..."

Marco chuckled softly, "It can't be helped. This is the least we can do for our seniors right now."

The shorter hunter buried his head in his hands, "I want to go back hunting..."

"I don't usually share, but want some bread Connie? I always feel better after I eat," Sasha grinned, handing her friend the promised treat.

"Thanks Sasha..."

"Telegram for Mr. Armin Arlert. Is Mr. Armin Arlert here?"

"Here!"

"Hm? I wonder what that's about," Connie murmured as he bit into the bread. "Wow Sasha, this tastes great!"

"Told ya!"

The rest of their squad waited for Armin to come back with the telegram. Jean narrowed his eyes at the sight of the messenger.

"Was this guy always here? He's not the usual messenger..." He asked.

Marco shrugged, "Maybe our usual messenger got sick so they sent a substitute instead."

"Maybe..."

"What's it say Armin?" Reiner asked, taking a swig of his drink. "Is it something bad? You look bad."

"Ah, no...it's just puzzling," Armin replied as he sat down. He handed the telegram to Mikasa, who shared the same expression with Armin after reading.

"Even Mikasa looks lost, let me see that," Jean got the telegram from the ravenette and started reading. "This telegram is full of shit. What kind of name is Dr. Key Hunter anyway? Who is he and how does he know about us?"

"Let me read it Jean," the freckled hunter got the telegram from his friend, his brows furrowing in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mr. Arlert_

 

_It has come to our attention that the first team of that suicidal bastard has met their end. It would be wise to see the list and make a confirmation. Please come and inform me once you have consulted the list. I shall be in town tonight. I have rented a room at the pub where our old drunken friend used to frequent, may he rest in peace._

_Signed,_

_Doctor Key Hunter_

__

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't this telegram a little too late?" Marco asked as he handed the telegram back to Armin. "Maybe this was meant to be sent at an earlier date but got here late for some reason?"

"That means this thing is useless," Jean said with a huff. "Might as well throw that away. That messenger earlier was pretty suspicious too, it's a trap."

"But why Armin?" Christa asked. "The sender even knows Eren's moniker."

"Fuck if I know. All I know is that this telegram is bullshit and suspicious," Jean got up from his seat. "Do me a favor and don't go Armin. You'll only get killed. We'll lose a great tactician if you do."

"Jean wait!" Marco hastily ran after his friend.

Everyone left the table soon, all of them told the blonde not to go. Only Mikasa stayed behind with him.

"Is it..." She trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure it's him." He replied. "He mentioned Hannes. His father was a doctor, he has a key, and Jaeger means hunter. It was pretty obvious."

"I see..." She murmured. "Are you going?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do when you see him?" _Are you going to kill him?_ Was the unspoken question.

"I'll talk to him. Something just doesn't add up." Armin replied. "I don't think Eren was responsible for the deaths."

"Let me go with you," Mikasa pleaded, tightly grasping his hand. "...please...I need to see him."

The blonde shook his head, "He only asked for me. Besides, no one would notice if I was gone, if you were to disappear it would start an uproar in the headquarters."

"Armin please--!"

"Don't worry Mikasa, I trust Eren. I know he won't hurt me." he smiled. "Especially not after he saved me from rogues last month. Although he was wearing a different emblem, he is still our friend."

Mikasa's eyes widened as he slid out of her grip. Eren wasn't a traitor. He was never a traitor. And Armin thinks so too. She wasn't alone.

"I'll be back late. I promise I'll be careful. Just stay put, alright?"

"Okay...be careful, Armin."

"I will."

 

\--------------------------------------

****

"And who exactly were those seniors you spoke of, Bert?" Ymir asked, leaning her back against the wall. "Didn't know you had it in you to make up such interesting stories."

"It's not like I wanted to..." Bertholdt trailed off. "I had to. It's for their own safety."

"Did Annie tell you what happened during her 'lookout'?"

"Yeah."

"Aaaaand…?"

"She saw Eren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!
> 
> Once again I am sorry for the super delayed update... I won't answer some questions because some of them will be answered on the next chapter which is back to the vampires' side again. Thank you to those who waited for the next chapter even though I update so late ;w;)


	14. Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's one of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late chapter! I've been busy with school as usual. I'll make this note as brief as possible so....anyway. What's in store for you readers in this chapter is a lot of time shenanigans. If you're confused by the flow of this chapter, I suggest you re-read the story again. But if you're still confused, feel free to ask and I'll reply ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

===================

 

One month ago....

"That kid earlier, was he your friend?" Erd asked as he handed Eren a cup of water.

"Huh? Oh...yeah," Eren gripped the cup with both hands. "He's my best friend, actually."

"Is that why you left our formation earlier?" Petra asked. "Lord Levi could have punished you for that."

"He can punish me all he wants, but that won't make me regret my actions. Because there's nothing wrong with saving a friend."

Erd and Petra shared a knowing look, both of them were proud of Eren's growth. He still dislikes the Lord but he still follows orders . Training was going well and everyone started trusting Eren. Even Auruo. It was clear that Eren's efforts had finally started to pay off.

===================

In the present...

"Ow!!!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention to your opponent," Levi straightened from his battle stance. "We're taking a 15 minute break. Spend the first few minutes to explain why you lost focus when you had months of training under your belt."

"Sorry, geez..." Eren murmured. "I was just wondering why you didn't punish me for leaving formation last month. Everyone was saying I'd get punished for sure so I said I'd accept any but you didn't do anything so..."

Levi swatted the brunette's head, earning another 'ow' in the process. "Don't let such trivial things get in the way of your training."

"I know, I know, _God!_ You didn't have to hit me again!" Eren gently rubbed his aching head.

"I did that to get your attention," Levi said with a huff. "You may have mastered concealing your thoughts but it's obvious that you're thinking about more trivial shit."

"I get it already..." The teen grumbled. "You still didn't answer me though."

The raven haired man sighed, turning his back on Eren. "I saw no reason to punish someone for making a choice he won't regret. That is all."

With that said, he left the young man to his own devices. Training went smoothly after they reconvened. They got ready for their nightly scouting after Eren got his ass handed to him by his teacher(again).

"It doesn't seem like there are any rogues in the vicinity," Erd uttered. "How are Auruo and the others doing?"

"Hold on...no sign of rogues on their part too," Petra replied. "Augh...and he bit his tongue again."

"Must be tough for you, Petra," the blonde man chuckled.

"Everyone eyes in front. Don't let your guard down just because you don't see them," Levi commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Eren scanned the area, hopping from tree to tree with practiced precision. He saw movement in the clearing not too far away. He also picked up the sound of wheels. It would be normal for wagons to come and go around the forest. What wasn't normal was the fact that it was late in the night. The mayor had set a curfew for the safety of civilians, there's no way someone would go against that either.

And another thing, it was coming from the border. The border is deep in the forest, civilians shouldn't be able to find the border in the first place. Which means the ones manning the wagons were not civilians. They were hunters. There's no way vampires would use wagons when they traveled faster on foot.

_'There's movement in the clearing at 8 o'clock. The noise sounded a lot like wagon wheels. It's just an assumption but I think it's being manned by hunters and it sounded like they were in a hurry. They're probably being chased down.'_

_'Noted.'_

"There's a change of directions, everybody head for that clearing," Levi stole a glance at his mate before returning his attention back to the clearing. Eren's senses had become sharper than when he first started training. His hot-headedness made him assume that he was an idiot, but his analytical skills are not bad. Probably honed by Hanji's lectures.

"These people..." Eren mumbled, eyes widening in shock.

"You know them, Eren?" Erd asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah...they were my seniors in the organization. The contents in the wagon must be very important for them to be out this late."

"That means they weren't on patrol but assigned with a different task?" Petra asked.

"Probably..." Eren muttered. "Captain, I have a request."

"What is it?" Levi looked at the teen from the corner of his eyes.

"I know I'm on their wanted list at the moment, but if they were to see everyone they'll start shooting at us. If it's just me, there would be a higher probability of them listening to me," Eren paused. "May I request you to be in the shadows?"

Erd and Petra paled, "Oi, Eren!" "E-Eren!"

"Granted. But we're jumping in the moment it gets dangerous. Got that?" Levi replied.

"MY LORD!?"

"Crystal clear," with that said, Eren jumped down and reach the clearing after one minute.

 

\------------------------------------

 

"We managed to get rid of them."

"Yeah, it was getting troublesome. What do we do with the wagon?"

"We already did what we needed to do, there's no need for us to risk our lives for it anymore."

The rustling of the bushes distracted the hunters from their conversation. They stiffened and became more cautious as they tried to peer through the foliage and see what's hiding behind the bushes.

"What was that?" one of them whispered when nothing came out and any sound of rustling stopped.

"Probably just an animal," his partner replied after relaxing from his tensed state.

"Uh...shit, this is more difficult than I thought," a familiar brunette emerged from the bushes. "Good evening seniors."

"Eren?!" One hunter pointed his gun at him without missing a beat. "What are you doing here, you monster?"

The other hunter followed suit, "What are you trying to pull here, Eren?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything!" The teen clenched his fists, took a few steady breaths and met both hunters eye to eye. "I just heard a noise coming from here. I wanted to check if there were any rogues in the area."

"There's one right here. And he's standing right in front of us."

Eren stared at them in confusion. "I'm not a rogue."

"Who are you trying to fool Eren? We know about the intelligent rogues. You had your men infiltrate our HQ to pose as one of us!"

"Please put your weapons down, I'm not here to hurt you! I just want some answers."

"Here's an answer for you!" One of the hunters pulled the trigger, the other following suit.

Eren easily dodged the bullet and blocked the next ones with his barrier. It wasn't as strong as Moblit's, but decent enough to do its job.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight!" he shouted. "Listen to me!"

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD!" The shooting never stopped.

"Give it up, they'll never listen to a wanted person," Levi said as he descended from the trees. "We'll have to use force if you want them to."

Eren sent the raven haired man a glare, "I'm not letting you kill them. Even if you're my superior!"

"Don't worry, we'll just knock them out then give them the third degree at the base," Erd says, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Trust us, Eren," Petra smiled. "We're going to hold back our strength so we don't kill them by accident."

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded, giving them a silent consent. Not like Levi needed one anyway. When the one hunter paused to reload, the other was on standby, ready to use his blade to keep anyone away.

Levi eyed the one on guard, giving his two subordinates a hand signal to follow after him. The very moment the hunter blinked, Levi broke through Eren's barrier and pinned his target down with a choke hold. Eren kicked the other senior's weapon away before he was able to shoot their captain. Petra executed a leg sweep and Erd pinned the second hunter down, digging his knee against his chest to keep him down.

"Eren Jaeger! You really are a traitor. This just proves it," the one under Levi yelled as he struggled under the vampire's hold.

"Please calm down. We just want to ask you some questions," Eren pleaded once more.

The one Erd had secured managed to get his hand on a hidden knife and swiped at the blonde vampire to make him move away. He was on his feet in a second and charged at Eren just as Levi was forced to back off to avoid being stabbed by his captive.

"Are you alright?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, just a small cut. It will heal soon." Erd replied, cringing at the sudden burst of pain. "I let my guard down, sorry."

"Seriously...you damn vampires think you're better than us..."

"We're not here to ki-!" Eren back stepped to evade the hunter's knife, his key getting swiped in the process.

"You don't know how much you sicken me, Eren. Ah... I'm done with pretending..." the hunter's eyes glowed a bloody red before he lunged forward to attack the teen. "DIE YOU TRASH!"

"Turns out asking them was useless right from the start," Levi called, effortlessly dodging his opponent's attacks. "Things just got a little more bothersome, tsk."

"Erd...your hand is steaming!" Petra grabbed his arm and jumped to a tree branch. "That knife must be...!"

"Silver." Erd murmured as he watched over Eren who was in the middle of dodging attacks. His movements lost its usual sharpness. He was still processing the situation no doubt. When the rogue hunter managed to cut Eren's cheek, it started to steam. "Tsk...!"

"If it's just a cut I might be able to do something about it," Petra bit her thumb and dropped specks of her blood in Erd's steaming hand. It slowly seeped in his wound and started healing his hand just as slow.

"It's going to take a while, I'll stay here with you until you recover," she replied, her eyes glowing a purer shade of red. She needed to concentrate on healing his hand to maintain the current healing speed, so she's just as vulnerable as Erd at the moment.

"Heh. You guys are all talk." the other rogue muttered. "Is dodging the only thing pure bloods could do? Hah! What a laugh."

"Unfortunately for me, you still have some use for us," Levi replied. "You could choose between staying put and give us the information we need, or death."

"Both of those don't appeal to me. How about...this!"

The rogue back flipped and jumped, heading for the branch where Petra and Erd were. Levi threw a blade straight for the hunter's neck and paralyzed him.

"I never gave you a third option. Pig." With a snap of his fingers, the blade was set on fire. Burning the rogue in the process.

"T-thank you my lord!" Petra called from above. Erd followed up with an apology.

The wails of his fallen comrade echoed through the forest. He gritted his teeth as he lunged for Eren, "Damn you all!"

"W-wai--!"

Levi made sure to hold back on his strength and kicked Eren's side, pushing him away from the charging man. Before the rogue could stab him, he paralyzed him with one stare. "Aren't you the ones underestimating us? You _pigs_."

" _You..._ "

Levi walked behind the hunter and hit the spot behind his neck, knocking him out. He gave Eren a look afterwards. "You're still too naive, Eren."

The teen looked down, muttering an apology. He looked up again when the raven offered him his hand.

"How is Erd?" The brunette asked.

"He's still healing. Petra is healing the internal damage before the external," Levi replied, heading for the wagon.

Eren dusted himself off, eventually noticing that he had lost his key. "Huh? Where did--?"

"Eren. Come here." The raven called.

"Gimme a moment sir. I need to find my k--"

"It's an order Eren," Levi turned to look at Eren and yanked the cloth covering the wagon off. "Do you recognize these people?"

"Huh...?" His curiosity piqued by the raven's actions, he got closer. He paled when he saw the contents of the wagon.

"No...no way," the brunette murmured to himself, clutching his chest as he took a few steps back. "Thomas and Mina...Nac and Mylius? H-how...when?!"

Levi examined the body, confirming their death. "Your friends from Academy?"

"Yes...we trained together for three years as a team before we graduated..." Eren replied, fighting the urge to scream and cry.

_Who killed them? What did those two rogues plan to do to them? Why did this happen? Why them…?_

He froze when he remembered their conversation before he showed himself to them.

_"We managed to get rid of them."_

_"Yeah, it was getting troublesome. What do we do with the wagon?"_

_"We already did what we needed to do, there's no need for us to risk our lives for it anymore."_

His eyes widened in realization.

_Did they...did they kill them?!_

Eren's eyes flashed gold, catching the raven's attention.

"Oi, Ere--"

"EREN LOOK OUT!!!" Petra's voice echoed in the clearing.

"If I'm going to die here, I'm taking you down with me!" The rogue yelled, plunging his silver knife deep into Eren's back.

Levi faltered a little at the sudden burst of pain. "Tch...!"

Eren looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing a brilliant gold. His hair grew to shoulder length. Blood dripping from his lips. "You did this to them...didn't you? Come to think of it...I've never seen you for the morning drills…You’re supposed to be our senior right? How were you able to escape your morning duties, hmm?"

Taken aback, the rogue jumped a couple of steps back. _'What's going on? He's just a lowly turned vampire! Why's he still up?!'_

Eren plucked the knife out of his steaming back, tossing it away. He spat some of his blood which evaporated as soon as it landed on the ground. The same thing happened to the blood dripping from his back. "You've been betraying the Organization all this time. I won't forgive you."

Levi's eyes widened when he saw the wound on Eren's back slowly close up. The pain on his back slowly subsided. _'Don't tell me...he's...!'_

Before anyone could say a word, Eren lunged himself on the rogue. Punching his face with full force, followed up with a kick to his side which sent the traitor flying straight for a tree.

Eren felt his blood boil like never before and he wanted to push all this unbearable heat onto the bleeding traitor cowering before him. He picked up the rogue's gun blade and pointed it toward its owner, too far gone in his anger and grief to remember that they needed him alive for information.

"All this time you've been wielding this weapon with your dirty hands...I'll kill you!"

Levi had to act fast. So he snuck up behind Eren and covered the boy's eyes with a hand. Using that hand, he pulled him to his chest.

"Calm down. We need him for information."

"You don't understand...Levi. You don't know anything!" Eren swung the blade as he turned. "My friends are now bodies in that wagon! Do you expect me to just let it pass?!" He yelled angrily.

"Killing that filthy pig won't change the fact that your friends are dead, Eren," Levi replied calmly as he wiped the blood on his now steaming cheek. He got a little cut while evading Eren's current weapon of choice when he turned.

"You knew that but you still killed Tom! You're nothing but a hypocrite! You and that traitor are not so different!" Eren yelled, his gold eyes glowed with intense passion.

"Heh...idiots..."

The brunette's eyes widened when he turned around. Only to find out that the rogue had escaped from his well-deserved punishment. He tightened his grip on the weapon, destroying it in the progress. He dropped the now broken weapon as he turned around. Without saying a word, he raised his right arm to the sky. "You helped him get away..."

Suddenly lightning struck to where Eren was standing. It happened all too fast, Eren started shooting bolts of lightning from his fingertips in Levi's directions. Levi managed to create a barrier to protect himself.

"WHY DID YOU HELP HIM GET AWAY LEVI!?" Eren yelled as he threw more lightning bolts towards the raven. "WHY?!"

Levi's eyes widened when his barrier started cracking from the sheer force of Eren's lightning bolts. Before it completely cracked, he teleported to a tree branch. He leaned his back against the tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Captain! Are you alri--?!" Levi cut Petra off with the raise of his hand.

"I'll fight him. You two look for Eren's key. Something tells me it's not ordinary."

"...Yes sir." Erd and Petra shared a look and disappeared. Erd’s cloaking skill was stronger compared to the past, so now he’s able to cloak another person with him.

 _'A lightning user, huh...you don't see those nowadays.'_ He thought. _'He's beyond dangerous in this state. His reflexes must be sharper than usual. I need to proceed with caution.'_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Disappearing in the shadows.

Eren searched the vicinity, eagerly watching for the raven haired man. He faltered when he got kicked on the back. He managed to break his fall with the help of his right arm. "Tsk. You bastard...!"

Levi didn't give him a chance to retaliate and kicked him square on the jaw, sending him flying across the clearing. The force of the kick managed to paralyze Eren for a short moment. Without anymore time to waste, he flash stepped towards Eren and bound him with the snap of his fingers.

_"You... bastard!"_

"Stay still." The raven murmured as he pulled Eren by the collar, unfazed by his aggressive thoughts. He loosened his cravat and exposed his neck. Catching the teen's attention. "Come drink your fill."

He couldn't fight it. It was an absolute order coming from his leader and mate. Eren reluctantly bit on Levi's neck, his resistance to the raven's order was proven to be futile yet again. He tried moving away when he felt the strength of the order fade, but was stopped when the raven engulfed him in his arms. A hand patting his head reassuringly.

"Your friends aren't dead as long as you remember them. Let this experience give you the strength to keep moving forward, Eren." Levi murmured in his ear.

Eren's eyes widened, his tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes reverted to its original color. His earlier hostility vanished when the weight of the raven's words crashed on him. He bowed his head, too ashamed to look the other in the eye. "I'm...sorry... I'm very sorry...Captain."

"I'll let your actions pass. But for now, rest." He caught the now sleeping teen in his arms. Deciding against wearing his cravat while his neck is still healing. "Petra. Erd. Did you find his key?"

"Yes sir. It's with me," Petra replied, looking at Eren's sleeping form with concern.

"Good. We're done here for the night. Bring the bodies with you Erd. I need Hanji to take a look at them," Levi shifted the teen in his arms a little before standing up.

"Understood," Erd gave a bow before heading for the wagon.

"...Will you drink from him tonight, my Lord?" Petra asked, thumbing the key in her pocket.

The raven simply looked at her from the corner of his eye and then back to the brunette in his arms. "No. Not after what happened earlier."

"But you're bleeding a lot! Eren must have bitten too hard..." her voice got louder, but never went above a whisper.

"This will just heal. But Eren's heart won't," Levi replied. "How could I take advantage of my mate when he's at his most vulnerable?"

Petra relaxed after hearing those words. She bowed, thinking about how gentle Levi became after Eren joined them.

"Everything's set, my Lord."

"Alright. Let's go."

 

===================

 

"How's Eren doing?" Hanji asked.

"He's in his room sleeping," Levi replied as he made his way for the nearest chair. "What did you get so far?"

She tapped her pen against her lips, reading her own report. "Their causes of death are quite peculiar, but one thing's for sure, they all died by the same method. I can give you the full report in two days."

"I see..."

"Say, Levi. Mind telling me what happened earlier?" She set her papers down and tented her hands. "From what I've heard from Petra, Eren shot bolts of lightning at you after a rogue encounter. Sounds exciting!"

Levi looked away, crossing his arms. "You already know the answer to your question. Lightning is a dead giveaway."

"Awww don't be boring. Just give me the juicy details in exchange for my report! Petra only gave me an explanation of an observer, now I want the explanation of the lead actor!"

"Fine...how much did she tell you?" The raven sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hanji shifted in her seat, a smile plastered on her face. "Well, you killed one rogue, knocked out the other, then Eren started shooting lightning from his hands---which sounds awesome by the way--" Levi cut the woman off by raising his hands.

"I inspected the wagon and found corpses of teenagers wearing Eren's old uniform. They looked like they were in the same age range as Eren, so I asked him if he knew them."

"And your suspicions were confirmed?"

"Yeah."

"Did anything else happen?" she stiffened in her seat when the raven looked her in the eye.

"His eyes turned gold and he went on a rampage," he reached for Eren's key in his pocket and dangled it in front of the bespectacled woman. "And I believe that this key is what kept him from unlocking his true abilities all this time."

She tilted her head, eyes still glued to the key. "You mean to say that this key sealed his powers? What led you to that conclusion?"

"Before I showed him the contents of the wagon, he was searching for his key. It must have gotten swiped off his neck by one of the rogues," he sighed and kept the object in question in his pocket again. "That was the first time he ever went on a rampage, it was also the only time his key wasn't around his neck. The brat always wore his heart on his sleeve, so why rampage now?"

"You have a point there...To think such a small thing could seal the power and instincts of the blood of one of the strongest noble vampires..." Hanji trailed off. "Lightning...gold eyes...no doubt about it. Eren is..."

"A Gefreiter."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"You took too much food again, Reiner..."

"You say that a lot but we still managed to finish them all," the blonde chuckled as he settled down on the watch tower.

"It's because food is a precious resource. I can't just waste it," Bertholdt sighed. "Besides if Sasha were to find out we wasted food she'll probably ban us from entering the cafeteria."

Reiner let out a boisterous laugh. "That doesn't sound too far off actually--"

"Is anyone there? P-please help!"

Bertholdt leaned on the railings in order to check who the owner of the voice was. "Hey Reiner...it's one of the senior hunters earlier."

"Really? Hold on lemme go down. He looks like he's in bad shape," the blonde teen climbed on top of the railings and shot the hook on the balcony. After making sure that the hook was secure, he hopped off the railings and proceeded to go down slowly with the wire of the 3D maneuver gear.

"Did you encounter some rogues? Where's the other senior?" Reiner asked as he helped the other sit down in order to check his wounds.

"My partner...is dead. Eren and some other vampires killed him..." the senior coughed. "They almost got me. I managed to find an opening and escape."

"...Eren?" Reiner increased the pressure on the senior's bleeding leg.

The other nodded. "We need to...tell everyone. Eren is responsible for all the recent deaths...Hey..."

"Yes, sir?" The blonde responded.

"Are you the one on lookout duty for tonight?"

Reiner shook his head. "No, but _she_ is."

"Huh? She?" The senior followed the buff blonde's gaze and was face to face with Annie. "An--!"

She didn't wait for the rogue to finish his sentence and proceeded to cleanly chop his head off with her blade.

"Watch where you swing that thing, you almost got me," Reiner joked, his armor-like skin went back to normal. "Damn, even with my armor up, it still stings. Anyway, how did your little lookout go?"

Annie patted the dirt off of herself and hid some strands of hair behind her ear. "I was about to get rid of them the very moment they returned to the border. But Eren arrived with some others and engaged in battle with the two rogues."

"Did anything else happen, Annie?" Bertholdt asked from above.

She looked up, locking gazes with the taller teen. "Eren's not a turned or a rogue. He's one of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones. If you see any corrections please tell me! And as usual you can contact me in tumblr at katastroficwriter.tumblr.com. Ta ta for now~
> 
> Edited: Oh yeah! If some of you guys are wondering why Eren has lightning powers, it's because whenever he transforms into a titan there's lightning! That's it. That's the explanation xD


	15. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell am I...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tremendously late chapter everyone! I actually had planned a different event to take place during Chapter 15 but it got too long and decided to change the entire content of this chapter. My schedule is evil this semester so I had little to no time to update or even THINK about updating. But thanks to the more recent comments I received the past month, I managed to find it in me to update! 
> 
> I would like to thank my sister [axayashinoceres](http://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres) for helping me fill out some parts of the chapter for me. Feel free to check her fics out!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

_It was another beautiful night... With the moon shining down on me, the breeze caressing my cheek... I am at peace. I need not worry about the past... I need not worry about the future... It did not matter who I was... Because during nights like this one,_

_I am..._

"We meet again, Lady Gefreiter."

 

===================

 

"I see," Erwin leaned back on his chair, his hands neatly folded on top of his desk. "A Gefreiter, huh...Does Eren know?"

"Not yet, he's still sleeping," Hanji replied, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"And Levi?"

"He came back with a small neck wound caused by Eren; some parts of his skin got torn so healing would take a while. He's currently resting in his room waiting for it to heal completely before calling it a night."

"Things surely took a turn for the interesting, huh," Erwin chuckled.

"...Are you going to tell him?" The bespectacled noble asked.

"You and I both know that there is no escaping this," the blonde replied. "During his entire stay with us, all he's ever had are questions, I think he deserves some answers now, yes?"

Hanji closed her eyes.

"Indeed."

 

===================

 

"Tch...it's taking a while to heal...that brat bit too hard..." Levi uttered as he traced the mark on his neck. It's troublesome, but it's even more troublesome to wake up with a bloody pillow and a bleeding neck. He sighed.

A Gefreiter. His mate was a Gefreiter. As far as he knows, every single one from that noble bloodline got wiped out the moment Lady Gefreiter disappeared. She was the last one from that line. Who the hell is...Eren Jaeger?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Three knocks on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Speak of the devil, here he is.

"It's still night, go back to sleep," Levi said. "You better rest up, tomorrow's lectures and training are both cancelled in favor of a meeting."

"I can't sleep, I just woke up," Eren replied, eyes on the floor. "Besides, aren't you the one who needs to rest the most?"

The raven sighed, "Close the door."

Eren did as he was told and stood a couple of paces away from his superior. Though his eyes were back to its enchanting emerald shade, his hair still remained up to his neck. His current demeanor was also more tame compared to earlier.

"State your business, Eren, we don't have all night," the raven spoke up. "And get your ass on the bed, it hurts to look at you."

Eren grimaced at his choice of words but did as he was told anyway and sat on the edge of the bed. "I...I just...I...ah...come on it's not that hard!" He muttered to himself as he slapped his cheeks.

Levi quirked a brow. "Eren, spit it--"

_"I'm sorry, okay?!"_

Eren's thoughts cut him off. Next thing he knows, he was face to face with the teen. He didn't know what to expect, but an apology from the stubborn hunter was not one of it.

It didn't end there.

_"I...I don't know what came over me. I hurt you, I almost hurt the others...I was out of line. I'm...I'm sorry..."_

Levi gently smacked him on the head. "Why the hell are you using telepathy instead of saying it?"

Eren sent him an indignant glare as he rubbed his head, his face flushed with embarrassment. _"It's more embarrassing that way! I still have pride, cut me some slack!"_

"Is that all you wanted to say? If that's the case you can go back to your room."

_ "No. There's something else..." _

"Make it quick."

Eren started working on his first two buttons and exposed his neck. He was avoiding his gaze when he spoke, "I know I bit too hard and...and you probably lost a lot of blood so..." he mumbled the rest of his sentence.

The sight of his mate’s exposed neck slightly threw him off balance, he didn’t let it show on his face, obviously. Regaining his composure, he asked, "What did you say?"

Eren mumbled his response.

Levi reached out for the hunter and cupped his chin, making him look him in the eye. "You have to speak clearly, I’m not young, you know."

The teen’s face still sported an indignant expression as he spoke, "I--I _said_ , you can bite me!"

The raven leaned closer, whispering in his mate’s ear. "I’ll take you up on that offer."

Eren’s eyes widened as he felt a hand push him on the bed, Levi’s eyes glowed silver as he towered over the brunette. The latter stiffened when he felt the older man’s cold fingers trace down his neck. Memories of the various times Levi painfully fed from him replayed in his mind. Wait...after the truce, both of them exclusively fed from each other’s wrists. That means...that this would only be the second time Levi’s going to feed from his neck!

_ ‘Stop being tense. It will hurt less that way.’ _

Eren stared into Levi’s silver orbs questioningly, but closed his eyes and took a few steady breaths to calm himself down. He sucked in a breath when he felt the noble vampire’s tongue trace his neck. He should be prepared for this, Levi always licked his wrist before he feeds, this shouldn’t be anything differe--

Just as Levi sank his fangs in his neck, Eren felt a jolt spread all throughout his body.

_T-this sensation…W-what the hell…?! W-why does it...suddenly...f-feel good…? No...no way in hell! P-pleasure from getting bitten? That’s illogical!_

Eren froze when he felt Levi’s hand tilt his head to give him more access to his neck. He stifled a moan when the noble sank his fangs deeper. Curse his bodily functions!

His hands suddenly developed a mind of their own when he realized that he was clinging on to his mate, as if pulling him closer will ensure that Levi would continue whatever it is he’s making his body feel. It felt like the room grew hotter and he was panting lightly.

All too soon Levi pulled away before his body could burst, or at least that’s what it almost felt like. He reluctantly withdrew his hold around Levi, unwilling to admit his reluctance to part with the older vampire. As his own gaze connected with silver looking down at him, he became self-conscious at the intensity with which the raven stared at him.

“W-What?” he asked defensively.

“You really are the real thing...” Levi murmured.

“What are you talking about?” Eren’s brows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean by, ‘the real thing...?’”

The raven haired noble gently held the teen’s hand and rested it on his neck. “To be able to heal a wound like this in a few seconds...I had my doubts, but now I believe it. I still don’t know how, but you’re a Gefreiter, Eren.”

“A Gef...reiter…? What’s that supposed to mean?” the brunette murmured. _It sounds familiar...I must have read it from somewhere..._ All of his thoughts went to a full stop when he felt cold, yet soft lips brush against his. Before he could react, Levi already started getting off of him.

“Everything will be explained tomorrow,” the older vampire gave him a once over before looking the teen in the eyes. “You can sleep here for the night.”

Eren instantly sat up, flustered by the idea. “What?! Why should I?”

Levi made his way to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, “You could always walk out in the middle night with your cute little tent there, no one’s stopping you. Just make sure it’s a decision you’ll never regret.”

The hunter looked down at the spot in between his legs and hurriedly took the covers to cover it. “F-fine! I’m staying!”

Levi only grunted as he laid down with his back facing his mate. After a few minutes of utter silence, he spoke up, “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Shut up! That’s not it!”

The raven only rolled his eyes, not like Eren could see it, “What? Do you want me to help you with your little ‘problem’ there?”

“N-NO! Why would I?!”

“If that’s the case, go to sleep Jaeger.”

“...Yes sir.”

 

===================

 

He was alone when he woke up, sitting up, he caught the sun’s last few rays as it slowly disappeared into the horizon.

“Oh, you’re already up!”

Eren quickly turned to look at the source, he was then face to face with a smiling Petra. She wore a very thick cloak, which serves as protection from the last few traces of the sun no doubt.

“Lord Levi sent me here to wake you but seeing as you’re already up...” she ended her statement with a gentle laugh. “The meeting is going to start in an hour, how about we go get you something to eat?”

To be honest, he wasn’t hungry. He fed from Levi last night after all... But... it _has_ been a while since he last ate like a normal person. He could use a little bit of normalcy now and then. He smiled.

“Food sounds great.”

 

===================

 

“Miss Hanji told me that Lord Levi woke up at day.”

Eren dropped the sandwich he was currently eating on the plate, “...You’re joking.”

Petra giggled at his reaction, “That was my reaction too! It was so surreal that I didn’t believe her at first.”

The teen slowly retrieved his sandwich from the plate, “That’s creepy. The only way for him to get out of bed at day is if someone forced him. But for him to do so voluntarily...” he shuddered. “I can’t even imagine it happen.”

“Jokes aside, it seems the meeting is a serious one, especially if Lord Levi woke up at day on his own volition,” she folded her hands on the table. “What do you think is it going to be about?”

He finished the last of his sandwich before responding, “It’s probably going to be about what happened last night...” Noticing the guilty look on his face, Petra took hold of his hand to assure that everything is going to be alright. “I think it’s about time we head to the meeting. Don’t you agree?”

Eren pursed his lips and nodded. “...Yeah.”

Both of them paused in front of the double doors that lead to the conference hall. Petra looked at the teen from the corner of her eye. Seeing as he was calm, she knocked.

“I’ve brought Eren.”

As expected, all of their superiors were already there. All eyes were on Eren the moment they stepped in, reminding him of the night he first joined the Legion. He shook his head at the thought. Now is not the time to reminisce, there are other important matters to discuss. Matters like…

“Take your seat, Jaeger,” Levi’s order interrupted his thoughts, consequently stopping him from his tracks. His mental processes completely stopped when he established eye contact with the noble. He was doing so well pushing back the memories of last night, but it was clear how wrong he was for thinking that it was no big deal. “Eren.”

“I-I get it already, geez,” the teen directed his attention to the floor and made his way to his seat. Completely ignoring Auruo’s rude comment about how Eren still fails to show their Lord some respect. He resorted to staring at his lap when he could still feel the piercing eyes of his mentor on him.

Hanji suddenly started laughing with tears in her eyes, “OH. MY. _GOD._ DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX?!”

Moblit then attempted to cover the woman’s mouth before she would say anything more. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn’t let him this time around. Levi sent her a glare and Eren sputtered out his denial with his face blushing profusely.

“No? Then why was Levi up and about in the morning? And why were you two sleeping on the same bed? Why is there sexual tension in the air!? Give me the details! I want the details!” the bespectacled woman demanded, all the while smacking her mate’s hand away.

“As amusing as it is to watch you all, I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this merriment short in favor of a very serious discussion,” Erwin folded his hands on the table. “Eren, how are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” the hunter murmured.

Erwin chuckled, “I’ll take it you’re in good condition. Now...are you fully aware of what happened last night?”

Whatever embarrassment he felt earlier flew out of the window as he remembered his actions the night before. “...Yes sir...”

The blonde nodded, “...Are you familiar with the name Gefreiter?”

 _There’s that name again…_ Eren thought, furrowing his brows a little. Realizing that they were all waiting for his response, he spoke up, “...A little...Levi told me I was a Gefreiter last night, but I’m pretty sure I’ve heard the name before...”

“Oh! Does this ring any bell~?” Hanji chimed as she handed Eren a familiar looking book. It was the one he read a long ago...the one Hanji had him read for their lessons. Sure enough, it had the golden lettered ‘Gefreiter’ on the cover.

He traced the name with a finger and nodded. “...Yeah, it does.”

Erwin nodded before speaking. “The Gefreiters had the oldest and noblest of blood coursing through their veins. They had a special set of abilities that set them aside from other nobles. Unfortunately, the very same abilities that made them strong, resulted in the death of their bloodline.”

All eyes turned on him, some quite expectant while a few were expressing interest. Their stares began to pressure him but he couldn't understand why.

The hunter shook his head and spoke up once more, “...I’m sorry. You’re probably trying to explain something so crucial to me but I don’t see any connections at all...I mean, what does it have to do with me? If their bloodline is already dead, I don’t see how I’m supposed to be one of them!”

“Eren,” Levi called, causing the young hunter to focus on him. And somehow his chest felt tight that it made breathing just a bit harder. “One of the special abilities that warranted their deaths, is their blood and its unbelievable power to heal others. Another is the ability to use lightning. And the last thing that sets them apart from other nobles...their gold eyes.”

“But I’m human!” Eren protested loudly, vehemently.

“You _were_ human. In which case, we do hold sufficient information to prove that you are who we believe you to be. As to how a child of a prestigious vampire bloodline came to be human, well we can explain that as well.” Hanji explained.

“I believe, quite strongly, that you inherited your abilities from your mother,” Erwin spoke in his most serious manner. “Lady Karula Gefreiter was the heiress, the only daughter set to inherit the duties of their family. However, she had mysteriously disappeared one day, never to return. Calculating your actual, human age with the time of her disappearance, there can be no other Gefreiter who could have had a child in the given timeframe other than her. Based on that, we can unerringly surmise that Lady Gefreiter is none other than your mother.”

During Erwin’s lengthy explanation, Moblit suddenly recalled something that might ultimately cement commander Erwin’s hypothesis. With that in mind, he leaned closer to his mate’s ear to relay the information and his plan to fetch it.

“Sounds like a plan,” Hanji whispered back with a grin. “Hurry back, alright?”

The dirty blonde smiled, nodding before he excused himself from the meeting. Eren was shaking his head once the commander finished. “That would be possible if that were my mother’s name. But her name is Carla.”

He paused to look at his superiors, continuing when he was met with silence. “She was an orphan from the town where my father studied medicine. They met there and fell in love. And with my father’s assistance, my mother came to be a nurse and worked by his side even when he had to return and become a doctor for the hunters. My mother helped a lot of wounded and sick hunters while father had to go on missions that may require his skills, both hunter and as a doctor. How could a vampire marry a hunter and live among many hunters when they hunt her kind? And, supposing my mother is that missing Gefreiter heiress, how could my father not notice he married a vampire?” Eren argued at length.

“Yes, how could he not? The Jaeger family is one of the original, founding families of the association. Your family is quite a prestigious line of vampire hunters as well. With so much history and training being passed down from generation to generation, how could one miss the signs that one is married to a vampire?” Erwin paused to look at Eren. “Unless...he was aware?”

“What?” Eren looked down, trying to organize his thoughts. His father was...aware…? Assuming that his mother is all that they say she is, why would his mother leave her luxurious life and come to marry his father, a man from a hunter family? And how was she able to hide her nature while practically surrounded by hunters everyday? No. No. It's still impossible. Wouldn't he be part vampire if that was the case? Then how come he never showed any symptoms of being a vampire back then? He only started showing those symptoms after Levi bit him. It just doesn't add up, his mom can't _possibly_ be a vampire!

 _“...Ranking or blood purity holds no precedence in the mating bond.”_ The brunette turned to look at his bespectacled teacher who only flashed him her trademark smile. “This book here was written by your mother before she disappeared.” She tapped the book in question. “You said it yourself, Eren. They fell in love.”

“Ha--”

Before he could call out his teacher’s name, a loud ‘oof’ echoed in the room as Moblit landed on his bottom. A clothed object in hand. Eren didn’t miss the serene smile on Hanji’s face as she looked at her mate.

“You alright back there, sweetie?”

Moblit flushed at the moniker and quickly stood upright, dusting his pants with his free hand. “I-I’m okay! I’m okay!”

“What’s that…?” Eren looked at the object in the half vampire’s arms. Judging from its shape, it could only be a portrait. A portrait of what though…? His eyes snapped to Moblit’s approaching figure when the latter cleared his throat.

“This is my sketch of Lady Gefreiter a century ago, I only painted it recently so it’s still in good condition. This should be good enough an evidence, right?” Moblit carefully peeled the cloth off the portrait before handing it to the young hunter.

Eren’s eyes widened as he sat there face to face with an uncanny painting of his mother. Her hair was longer, wavier even, but it was still her. He got up from his seat, staring right into Erwin’s knowing eyes. Eyes that seemed to see right through him, as if he knew everything about him all along. Eren took a few steps back, terrified.

“No…” he whispered, eyes still focused on the blonde commander.

Petra slowly got up from her seat, forehead creased with worry. “Eren...please calm dow--”

“...Just...WHAT THE HELL _AM_ I?!” Eren yelled, eyes glowing gold at the intensity of his emotions. “Tell me Erwin!!!”

“...You’re a dhampir,” the blonde in question replied. “A product of the union between a human and a vampire.”

“So I was...never really human...was I…?” Eren looked down, clenching his trembling fists.

Erwin closed his eyes and shook his head, “No, Eren. I’m afraid not...”

The young brunette looked up, but this time his eyes were on his raven haired mate. When he was met by a blank stare, Eren looked lost.

Confused.

Broken.

Unable to bear the truth any longer, he disappeared from the conference room in a flash of golden light.

“Eren!!!”

“Stand your ground, Petra,” Levi’s voice was firm, every part of him was...except for his eyes. Perhaps it’s because she has been his subordinate for so long that she could notice some things that Eren is yet to notice. Knowing what’s behind his cool exterior, she reluctantly sat down with a quiet ‘Yes, sir’.

“We’ve used up a lot of time because of that, continue the meeting already, Baldwin.”

Erwin simply dismissed the insult with a chuckle and continued the meeting without Eren. It was almost dawn when the meeting ended so Petra had to wait for night time before she could check on Eren. She then found out through Hanji that Eren blocked everyone out of his room with a powerful barrier. No one could get through, not even her. And that worried her even more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I track the tags katastroficwriter, katastrofic222, fic: checkmate. Feel free to tag me or send me an ask! I'll try to take advantage of Christmas break for the next chapter to come, but that would be a few weeks later. I hope you found this chapter to be as interesting as the rest, and once again I'm sorry for the late update!
> 
> P.S, in case you're wondering what Hanji recited in italics, its actually one of the lines found in the book! You can find it in Chapter 12 ^^


	16. Rendezvous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karula's happiness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UPDATE IN 2016! OMG!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me THIS long to update. I appreciate the people who pushed me to update(haha but please don't overdo it ^^;), and the ones who told me to take it easy. My schedule was very full right after Christmas Break and I had a lot of requirements to submit which tired me out completely. I was actually detached from the fandom for quite a long while, I mean when was the last time I read a RivaEre fic? I don't remember!
> 
> Now I'm rambling. Anyways, thank you for being so patient with me and here's the 16th chapter! This chapter starts with a flashback and that's all I will say.

_I was saved._

_When I ran away from the Organization. When I wanted to learn how to heal instead of kill. When I was attacked and knocked off a cliff... When I was bleeding and dying..._

_I was saved._

_Saved by a woman with gold eyes…_

_A vampire._

_Here I am now in the present. Face to face with those gold eyes._

_I closed my eyes, and let go of the trigger._

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“You’re not going to shoot me, Mr. Hunter?” the woman asked. Despite the amusement in her voice, there was despair in her eyes.

“I’m not one to bite the hand that fed me, Ms. Vampire,” Grisha shook his head. “Or in this case, the hand that healed me.”

A distant gunshot. It was faint, but it was more than enough to remind them both of the current situation. Karula looked at the hunter in anticipation, her hands trembled as she thought of how she should have stayed behind after all. She didn’t want to kill anyone anymore…

_Click._

That...wasn’t the sound of someone preparing to shoot an adversary. Gold eyes widened as she watched him strap his weapon back to its place--on his waist.

“I’m sorry for cutting this meeting short, but I still have questions to ask you, I would appreciate it if we could meet here again under the light of the full moon,” Grisha looked over his shoulder and smiled. “It’s dangerous for a lady like you to be out in the woods alone, run along now. I will handle the rogues.”

Karula had qualms with the idea of turning her back on an armed hunter. So instead of walking away, she resorted to disappear in a flash of lightning. The shock in the hunter’s eyes was the last thing she saw before she was back in the Gefreiter Manor. It was a brief encounter, but her heart was still beating fast. That man must be joking if he thinks that she could trust a hunter like him right off the bat. She shook her head before entering the manor.

_I’m afraid it won’t be that easy, Mr. Hunter._

It started raining shortly after.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Are you really alright, Grisha?”

The bespectacled hunter stared up at Hannes, chuckling a little after smelling alcohol on him. “I just got soaked under the rain, I’ll be fine.”

“It would be ironic if our doctor got sick,” the blonde chuckled as he took a seat beside him. “Take good care of yourself, buddy.”

“I will.” Grisha smiled, pouring himself another cup of tea. “How’s your lady doing nowadays?”

“She’s recovering at the moment, thanks for curing her illness. I appreciate your help, pal it means a lot,” Hannes rested his empty flask on the table, he stared at it with a contemplative expression before speaking. “...Say, Grisha, who were you talking to in the woods earlier?”

The doctor blinked, “There was a woman who got chased by rogues, I managed to find an opening and made sure none of the rogues in the area were following her.”

“Then what was that light earlier?” the blonde eyed his friend.

“Lightning. It rained soon after, did you forget?” Grisha chuckled. “How much did you drink?”

Hannes stared at him for a couple of seconds before laughing. “Yeah, you must be right. Maybe I _should_ stop drinking, but today’s not that day!  How’s about you join me tonight?”

Grisha smiled, “Sure.”

Grisha then spent the next few nights waiting at the rendezvous point, even though the moon wasn't full. He had a feeling that he should wait there. Even if the lady didn't show up.

 

===================

 

It has been a full month and she still didn't show herself to the man. _‘I told myself I'll never come here but here I am! Oh Karula just how ridiculous could you be?!’_ she silently reprimanded herself as she observed the bespectacled hunter from afar.

“Who’s there?”

She froze, moving a few steps back when she saw him come closer. She sucked in a deep breath when she heard the distinctive click of his weapon.

...And the shot that followed.

“Are you okay?”

Karula hesitantly opened her eyes, she fell on her behind because of the shock. She turned her head away from the hunter’s helpful hand and focused on the limp body lying next to her. Instead of the fresh color of green, the grass was covered in rust colored blood.

“A...a rogue?” She whispered to herself.

“Miss?” Grisha called, his arm still outstretched.

Karula shook her head and disappeared in a bright flash of light, just like the first night they met. The hunter’s hand limply fell to his side, disappointment evident in his face.

 

===================

 

Should she trust the hunter? Could she…? An image of the bespectacled hunter’s concerned look and outstretched hand flashed in her mind. Maybe she could…?

“Karula, where have you been?”

The brunette whipped around, recognizing the owner of the voice. “E-Erwin!”

The blonde regarded the woman for a moment before speaking. “...You can tell me once we're inside.”

 

===================

 

“You wish to meet with this hunter despite all of that?” Erwin folded his arms before him. “The risk of it being a trap is too high.”

“I’m aware of that, but...” Karula stared into her cooling cup of tea. “There’s something I want to know first...and it concerns that hunter. It has been bothering me for quite a long time now.”

“Karula...”

“Each time I revive, I have lived different lives, had different families, different friends! ...Up until I remembered who I really was and the blood that flows in my veins...I am no longer the Karula Gefreiter everyone once knew. But whenever I see him, I...” the woman asks, clenching her hands on her lap. “...Erwin, I must go no matter what.”

Erwin’s eyes were cold and calculating, but he closed them as he smiled. “If you really must, then go.” Her eyes widened, he raised a finger before she could say a word. “On one condition, I have to come with you for your protection, My Lady.”

Karula looked down with a sad smile on her face. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Erwin?”

“The only time I’ll stop calling you that is when you stop remembering,” the blonde noble replied, finishing what’s left of his tea.

She sighed in defeat. “I guess you’re right...”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Grisha leaned his back on a tree as he waited for a vampire that may or may not come. He was pulled in by those hypnotizing golden eyes. And so deep down inside, he hoped she would appear. In hindsight, he never did have any assurance that she would meet with him just because he said so. This explains why for the past few months on the night of the full moon she never appeared. And like a fool he comes back without fail, just in case. That vampiress… he wondered what her name was...

The clouds parted and the full moon shone upon a woman standing quietly before him. It startled him for a second. His thoughts were so preoccupied that he failed to sense her. Or perhaps she was just extremely skilled in stealth.

“Good evening, Ms. Vampire. I am glad that you decided to come...and with company too,” He did a short bow to her and focused his eyes in the shadows behind her where he could sense the presence of another vampire.

She didn’t even look mildly surprised, meaning that the vampire hiding behind her was one she brought along with her.

“I find it unnecessary for you to bring him. I don’t intend you any harm.”

“I would have preferred it just as well but my friend was most insistent,” the female vampire finally spoke. “And I do believe that it is quite late to say good evening.” Humor colored her words though there wasn’t any visible sign of it on her face.

“I can’t very well say goodnight. It implies the intention to sleep. And as I recall, your kind are very much awake in the wee hours,” Grisha pointed out.

“Ask me your questions quickly. If not, answer mine.” She was quite straightforward when she wants to be. Grisha blinked once, twice before letting out an amused huff. “By all means, ladies first. I’ve waited long enough for you to hear my words. I can wait a little more, just to ease your mind.”

Karula looked surprised while Erwin, in the shadows, tensed. This hunter is not quite what he expected.

“Very well. Why?” she strengthened her voice and posture.

“Why…?”

“Why do you come, so persistently, every full moon? Why didn’t you give up after the first night when I didn’t show?” she elaborated.

“Why, indeed,” Grisha muttered thoughtfully. “I suppose you could say I was hopeful. I needed to talk to you. And I knew we made no promises but I felt that I had to come.” He smiled despite himself.  “And the fact that you know that I kept coming shows that you had come every single time. You surely must be great. I didn’t sense you at all.”

Karula’s cheeks was now suffused with red after being found out.

“I never thought I would live long enough to see a vampire blush,” Grisha spoke softly to himself though the other two heard it just as clearly as if he had said it any louder. “...and find it quite beautiful, too.”

Karula reddened further and Erwin… Erwin observed them both. It was clear to him that something was stirring between these two. And he couldn’t say how he should feel about it.

“Please ask your question so we can part ways!” the woman looked away with a frown, her cheeks still dusting pink.

The bespectacled hunter chuckled with a mischievous glint in his way as he spoke, “Why?”

It was now Karula’s turn to look at the other in confusion. “Why...?”

Grisha chuckled. This was honestly too adorable. She probably wasn’t aware that she had just said the same thing he did back when she asked him the same question. “Why did you save me back then?”

Realization flashed in her face, but it ebbed away into a more somber expression. “That’s…a rather long story to tell.”

“I have waited years for your answer,” The bespectacled hunter replied. “Needless to say, I have all the time in the world to listen to your story.”

Erwin didn’t miss the smile that graced the noble vampiress’ features for a fleeting moment. That’s when it clicked for him, he looked away in an attempt to hide his own grin. He wasn't surprised that after their continued meetings, they started showing signs of attraction for each other. He too, became good friends with Grisha. He wasn't surprised at all when Karula finally confronted him, a book she authored safely tucked under an arm.

“Erwin...may I take some of your time? I’ve been meaning to tell you something...”

The blonde noble’s posture relaxed, he already knew what this conversation is going to be about. “Of course, milady.”

 

===================

 

“I don’t understand! Why did you let her go with that hunter?! Humans aren’t strong enough to protect her from rogues!” Hanji glared at the blonde. “What if she dies?! We don’t even know if she’ll manage to remember the next time she revives!”

Erwin turned to look at her, “Hanji, have you ever seen Karula settle down with a mate?”

The woman paused to think. Erwin knew the Gefreiter noble longer than she did, who knows how many times she’s died? But from what she’s seen, Karula had only died twice. Come to think of it...she never did…

Hanji looked down, “No...”

The blonde noble let out a huff as he smiled. “My family has served the Gefreiter bloodline since the beginning of time. When I was still a child, Karula was much, much older than I. Serving her at that age was once an embarrassing task for me, because I, the servant, was often the one being assisted by my master. As a child I could only do so much, my abilities weren’t even showing yet.” He chuckled to himself. “This is a rather long story, how about we enter my room and have a freshly brewed cup of tea?”

“Alright,” Hanji pushed the door to the commander’s office and entered first.

 

===================

 

“Erwin, we’ve already emptied the teapot. Please stop stalling and continue,” Hanji said in mild irritation as she set her own cup down.

“I suppose now is the right time to tell you,” Erwin chuckled, setting his own cup down. “Continuing from where we’ve left off, I was only a child, and Karla only viewed me as such, rather than her servant.”

He closed his eyes, “Things changed when she died. Both the Smith and Gefreiter nobles searched for her reborned self. It took us 12 years, and that’s how we met again. We were both children then, but as she regained her memories, it was as if she never died. She never forgot the short time she lived as a normal girl who is unaware of her vampiric nobility, and that’s why she cares so much for humans.”

“Where are you going with this, Erwin?” Hanji looked the blonde in the eye.

Erwin smiled, unfazed by his subordinate’s threatening stare. “Karula has lived through many lives. Both as a vampire and a human, and yet I have never seen her with a mate. We’ve discussed about it even, and she told me how she didn’t have that special attraction to anyone in our coven. When the Gefreiter bloodline started dying off, she closed in on herself. When Zachlay caught wind of her mate-less state he wanted her for himself despite not having that spark.”

“She didn’t want that, didn’t she?” the brunette murmured.

“No, of course not,” the blonde sighed. “When she was with Jaeger, the hunter, her eyes were so full of life. He was her mate, Hanji. After so many centuries, she finally found her beloved. Who am I to deny my Lady of her happiness?”

Hanji looked down after processing the information she was offered. “I am going to miss her...”

Erwin, with a smile still on his face, handed her a book lettered with a golden “Gefreiter” on the cover. “Karula left this in my care, but since I’ve already finished reading this, you can have it. Read it whenever you miss her.”

She accepted the book, with a raised brow. “What’s this book about?”

“Karula’s happiness.”

 

===================

In the present…

 

Levi stood outside his old room face to face with a high level barrier. After the meeting, the raven decided against talking with his mate to give him some space. But after hearing from a concerned Petra that his mate had locked himself in for a week now, he realized he couldn’t let this go on. He knew how close Petra was to the young Gefreiter, so after knowing that even _she_ wasn’t allowed to enter, he was surprised. He didn’t want to admit it, but he doubts that Eren would let him in since their relationship had a rocky start and he wasn’t really sure what the teen thought of him at this point.

Erwin’s words echoed in his mind.

_“Go. He needs you the most right now.”_

Levi sighed, might as well try. If it doesn’t work, he could always try and break the barrier and consequently ruin his relationship with the boy even further. What could he possibly lose? As soon as his hand made contact with the transparent barrier, he heard Eren’s voice.

_“...Levi?”_

The hunter’s weak voice sounded alien to his ears. But before he could say a word, the door opened for him. It closed the moment he entered. The room was pitch black, the windows were closed and the candles had died days ago. Fortunately he had good night vision and was able to locate the teen right away. He was seated in a fetal position on the same place Levi found him the first time Eren woke up in their headquarters.

_“...Did you know about me?”_

Levi didn’t bother questioning the teen’s use of telepathy and replied. “No.”

The brunette raised his head and looked his mate straight in the eye, checking if he was telling the truth no doubt. His features seemed to calm down a little, satisfied that his eyes weren’t hiding anything from him. _“...I see.”_

“...I owed my life to your mother,” Levi recalled as he moved to take a seat beside the dhampir. “When she died, everyone looked for her. At this point she was the last Gefreiter standing and we didn’t want her to end up like the rest. I was up day and night struggling to look for her so I could return her the favor.”

Eren sucked in a breath, still unused to the thought of his mother being a pure blooded vampire. But he knew he had to accept the truth and so he asked, “...What happened to the others? If they were so strong, how come they just died off like that?”

“I’m no expert on the Gefreiter bloodline, but from what Erwin explained during that disaster of a meeting last week, Gefreiters have a special kind of immortality,” the raven replied. “They die, but unlike the other pure bloods, they get revived without their memories. Their power awakens the moment they remember their true identities.”

“So...the others weren’t able to remember who they were and ended up living a normal life and died…?”

“Yes.”

Silence…

“Hey Levi...” Eren rested his head on the raven’s shoulder.

“What is it?”

“If you knew my mother, how come you didn’t know about my existence?”

Levi let out a huff before responding, “A few months after her death, there was an internal war happening in the Ackerman household. Being one of the strongest from that bloodline, I was summoned to minimize the damage, I wasn’t there when they found your mother again.”

“...Ackerman,” Eren mindlessly echoed, his thoughts were filled with the sister he left behind. “You’re an Ackerman…?”

The older noble glanced at the teen before nodding. “Yeah. The war lasted a few years, you see, we were against the strongest Ackerman noble and his subordinates. My uncle. In between the battle I managed to save a child. I left her in a village where she would be safer before I returned to the front lines.”

Eren pursed his lips, “...What happened next?”

“I killed Kaney. My uncle,” Levi replied. “If the young Ackerman I saved somehow died while I was battling him, that makes me the last living Ackerman noble and that I’m shit at saving people.”

“I...have a feeling she’s still alive,” Eren murmured.

“That’s a nice thought to have,” the raven uttered. “But if you’ve lived as long as I, you just can’t help but expect the worst outcome.”

“...and hope for the best,” a smile graced the brunette’s features, which left as soon as it came. “...Petra’s worried, isn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to stay here a little longer with you...” the dhampir murmured. “It’s strange...”

“What is?” Levi asked, eyes focused on his mate.

“How my mind gets clearer whenever you’re with me...” Eren replied.

The raven closed his eyes, wrapping an arm securely around the teen. “Mine too.”

 

===================

 

Petra was in tears when Eren approached her that night and apologized. She simply dismissed his apology and settled with hugging him tight, she immediately let the teen go when he told her that he needed to discuss something with Moblit and his mentor. Levi already knew what he was going to ask of them and accompanied him to the couple’s underground laboratory.

Moblit rubbed his chin thoughtfully after listening to what Eren had to say. “I don’t really mind, but wouldn’t they find out that I’m a fake?”

“Don’t worry, the messenger only uses one route. We could just knock him out, take his clothes and you deliver the message. I know where he lives too so I can bring him home safely,” Eren assured.

The older male hummed and tucked the message in his pocket with a smile. “Okay. I trust you so I’ll do it.“

“Thanks Moblit,” the teen returned the smile.

“Come back soon, alright? We still have a lot of experiments to do,” Hanji pecked her mate on the cheek before going back to work. “Be careful out there, all of you.”

 

===================

 

“...Berner made it back safely,” Levi spoke right after he emerged from the shadows, the messenger’s uniform hanging from an arm. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, just managed to tuck him in,” Eren replied as he grabbed the uniform from his mate and left it neatly folded on top of his drawer. “...I want--no, _have_ to talk to Armin alone.”

“...Fine. But I’ll be keeping watch from the shadows. If something happens, you better get your ass out of there as soon as possible. Got it, Jaeger?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren saluted, his posture relaxed afterwards. “...Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts to consider!
> 
> 1\. Everyone but Levi was blocked out of Eren's barrier. Ohoho~!  
> 2\. When Annie said, "He's one of us", she meant that Eren was a dhampir like them.  
> 3\. During the flashback with Hanji getting mad at Erwin, that was supposed to portray the old Hanji in SNK when she was still fighting titans out of anger. During the flashback, she wasn't wearing glasses and she didn't meet Moblit yet.  
> 4\. Yes, Moblit's the messenger in Chapter 13! 
> 
> That's all for now! Thanks for following my story everyone ;w; I don't deserve all your kudos but thank you still!


	17. Rendezvous Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell her that I'm doing fine, and that I miss her too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait! You know the usual, schoolwork, schoolwork, and more schoolwork! I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter in two months instead of more. ^^; There's not much action for this chapter but hey, at least we get Armin and Eren interaction! Yay!

\--------------------------------------

 

As soon as everyone was asleep, Armin silently made his way out of his shared room clad in the Organization’s standard Prussian green cloak. He stealthily made his way out of the headquarters and into the stable where Mikasa was waiting for him with a horse prepared.

He let out a relieved sigh as soon as he made it, “Remind me never to do this again.” Ahh...the things he’ll do in the name of friendship.

Mikasa only smiled as she handed him the reigns to his horse. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She helped him lead the horse out of the stable, she held his hand as soon as they were out. “Please be careful.”

“I will,” he smiled. “You better go back before someone catches you,” Armin whispered. The ravenette nodded and moved a few paces back. She returned to her room right after the blonde left for the rendezvous point.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It took him about two and a half hours to reach his destination, but that didn’t matter. Eren was waiting for him, to hell with the headquarters’ orders! He carefully tethered his horse a few trees away from the inn to prevent the chances of anyone stealing it. Once he was all set, he headed towards the meeting place.

The Rose Garden.

That was the name of the pub Hannes used to frequent back when he was still alive. He was overwhelmed by the strong smell of liquor the moment he entered, he shook his head before making his way to the inn keeper.

“Excuse me sir, is there--”

“Armin Arlert, right? Yer guy’s waiting for ye upstairs, last room down the hall,” and as if to answer the teen’s question, the inn keeper showed him a rather accurate sketch of his face with his name written down along with some notes. “It ain’t mah business but, ye better be careful son, I’m gettin’ the spooks from that guy.”

“I will, thank you sir,” the blonde bowed politely before going his way.

Armin took a deep breath and gave the door a few knocks. Hearing no response, he took the liberty of opening the door as silent as he could. Inside was a brown haired male with his hair tied back in a small ponytail standing with his back facing Armin. Everything about him was different, but somehow he knew… He knew that the person standing in front of him is…

Eren Jaeger.

His best friend.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Eren thumbed at his key anxiously as he waited for his guest to arrive. Levi disappeared into the shadows after returning his key to him, and having no one to talk to, he can’t help but feel nervous. The last time he saw Armin, the latter was on his way back to the headquarters after he saved him. Who knows what was going on his best friend’s mind that time?

His head perked up when he heard someone knock on his door. He looked over his shoulder the moment the door opened. Despite the dimly lit state of the room, Eren’s gold eyes shined the brightest.

“Armin...”

The blonde hunter didn’t say a word as he closed the door shut behind him. As the silence stretched on, Eren couldn’t make himself maintain eye contact any longer and returned his attention back to the window.

“...You...you look different the last time we saw each other,” Armin started. “You’re...Eren right? You’re not some stranger who happens to look like him, know a lot about his life, and also suddenly decided to kill everyone he knows and loves on a whim?”

Eren sighed, the faintest of smiles on his face. His voice remained firm despite his relief. “You have to sit down for this, Armin.”

“Is this about Thomas and the others? If that’s the case, we already know,” Armin chose the seat closest to him as he spoke. He didn’t miss the little flinch his best friend did, but didn’t say a word.

“No, no...I had a feeling you guys already know. I only used that telegram to seek you out...so we can talk.” The brunette turned around and took the seat opposite of his friend. “...It’s about something else. Something about who I really am.”

Armin fell silent for a moment, noticing his friend’s very serious expression, before nodding. “I suppose it has something to do with your current appearance.”

His friend nodded, self-consciously fiddling with his long strands. “Maybe I should've had a haircut before coming here…” he mumbled.

“Eren?”

“No, nothing. Armin, you remember my mother, right?”

“Wha--of course I do!” Armin leaned on the table. “It would be very difficult not to remember such a kind woman, especially the mother of my best friend!”

The brunette let out a light chuckle, “Yeah...well, there was actually something about her that I-- _we_ never knew about her.”

“What do you mean?” Armin muttered, curiosity piqued.

“I'm a dhampir--half vampire, half human, “ Eren let out another weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Surprise?”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“Okay so you mean to say, that all this time, Aunt Carla was a vampire belonging to one of the most prestigious bloodlines who married your father--a human. Whose union produced them a son who’s consequently a halfling?” Armin recounted in short order, still massaging his head.

“You make it sound so simple, Armin.”

“I have to or my head will explode. I'm still trying to get things in order in my mind so I can ask for some clarifications,” the blonde huffed. “Can you start from the beginning again? If you don’t mind?”

Don’t get him wrong, he was happy and excited to be able to speak to his best friend again. But a casual chat wasn’t the reason why he called him here. “Maybe next time, Armin. But my heritage isn’t the only thing I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Armin quieted down, silently urging his friend to continue.

“Have you ever heard of the existence of rogues who are capable of thought?” Eren started, folding his arms in front of him.

The blonde nodded, “Our senior officers warned us about them.”

“How much do you know?” Armin could see his friend tense.

He shook his head, “Not much. All our seniors told us is that there is a possibility of rogues infiltrating the Organization.”

“...They already have.”

Blue orbs stares into gold. “Come...come again?”

He wasn’t sure if it was just the trick of the light, but he swore Eren’s eyes shone a little when he spoke. “They already succeeded in infiltrating the Organization right from under our noses.”

Armin stiffened. “Are you absolutely sure?”

The dhampir merely responded with a nod.

“Eren...Eren you know I trust you--I believe you, I do! But please tell me that you have evidence to support your statement,” the blond clenched his fist, trying to will his fear away.

“I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have called you in the first place,” the brunette looked away, he licked his lips before continuing. “When...when I found out about Thomas and the others...it was at the forest, just a little beyond the border. I overheard two _hunters_ speaking, and I asked permission from the team if I could speak to them and I...I was naive, so naive...” he bit his lip and looked down. “Those _seniors_ were rogues with intelligence, Armin.”

“Wait, the forest?!” Armin stood up from his seat. “But that’s where...those seniors who were supposed to deliver the...bodies back to their loved ones were also the ones who warned us about...” He paled. “They were trying to escape suspicion...”

“Yeah...” Eren’s mood darkened. “I only managed to kill one of them...the other got away after my...after I lost control.”

Armin blinked in confusion. “That can’t be right...both seniors were reported to be dead.”

Eren’s head perked up, “...Whoever it was that killed the other one, they must have been aware of what’s happening in the background...But even if both of them are dead, there’s no telling how many more managed to sneak in the Organization.”

“Speaking of sneaking in...that messenger earlier, is he one of your…?” the blonde trailed off.

“Oh. Yeah. He’s a nice guy, you don’t have to worry about him,” the brunette’s shoulder eased a little. “His name is Moblit Berner, he’s a turned vampire.”

Armin was about to ask for more information about the man (they don’t really have much information about turned vampires in their books), when a thought entered his mind. “What happened to their bodies? To Thomas and the others?”

“We left them with Hanji--my mentor. You’ve actually met her before. She’s the other vampire who attacked you the night I was bitten,” Eren raised his hands in a comforting manner when his friend got paler in recognition. “She needed to inspect their bodies to determine the real cause of their deaths. We’re waiting for results actually, and after that, we’re sending them back to their families.”

“...Eren.”

Armin let out an incoherent shriek as he hastily took a few steps back when Levi suddenly appeared behind his best friend. It doesn’t help that he recognizes the raven and that particular info is not helping him at all.

“We don’t have much time, Eren. The sun’s about to rise, your friends will notice mushroom-head’s disappearance if he returns home any later,” the raven paid the blonde no heed as he rested a palm on his mate’s shoulder.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, and stared out the window. “We have about three hours until sunrise...but Levi’s right. You better go back, Armin. It would take hours for you to reach the headquarters so it’s best you head out as soon as possible.”

Armin stared at their brief exchange in confusion. He can’t help but feel that Eren failed to explain something else to him but he’s not entirely sure what it is.

“Armin?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, okay. That’s--that’s a good idea.” Because right now he’s starting to feel lightheaded with all sorts of theories running through his mind. His head cleared up when he remembered something. “Wait, before I go...”

Eren momentarily stared up at Levi, it looked like they were having a conversation through eye contact. Telepathy, maybe? Some vampires were reported to have that power. Armin noted the appreciative smile Eren flashed the raven, who responded with a sigh.

“What is it, Armin?”

“Mikasa,” he blonde started. “What about Mikasa? I mean...she misses you a lot, Eren. Are you going to talk to her soon?” The sad expression Eren had broke his heart, it reminds him of the one Mikasa had whenever she thought about her brother.

“About Mikasa...there’s something that I--” Eren stopped midway, and shook his head. “I’ll...I’ll just tell you next time. But for now you have to go. I’ll just contact you next time.”

If he said that he wasn’t disappointed, he would be lying. But he understood the urgency of Eren’s tone and let it go. “Alright, but we need to make a better way of arranging our meetings. Receiving a letter so often that has me racing out at odd times of the night will arouse suspicion.”

“Next time, kid.” Levi spoke. “We won’t be contacting you any time soon. There are far too many things the hunters don’t know and for the time being, it’s better you don’t.”

“I don’t want them to suspect you for knowing more than you let on and label you as one of _them_ , I don’t want to see another public execution happen,” Eren continued. “For now, just stay safe. Don’t tell the others about our meeting. And as for Mikasa...tell her that I’m doing fine and that I miss her too.”

“I will,” Armin nodded. “Be careful, Eren.”

“You too, Ar.”

It all felt too surreal, to be honest. It’s been a long time since the last time he had a conversation with Eren. The first time he saw him fighting by the vampires’ side, he had this unpleasant feeling in his gut. But now, he’s glad that they had a chance to meet again. Eren had changed a lot, but the one thing’s that never changed was their friendship. It brought a smile to the blonde’s face when he caught a glimpse of his friend as well as his companion(Levi, was it?) trailing him from behind to make sure that he reaches home safely.

He was relieved to find out that Mikasa actually listened to him and didn’t  stay out and wait for him to come back. That’s one less thing to worry about that night--er, day. He needed time to think, time to digest what Eren had just told him. But for now, he should make use of what little time he had to go get some sleep. Thirty minutes. That’s plenty enough.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“...Armin?” he jolted awake when he felt someone tap his nose.

“M-Mikasa?” he yawned. “What is it?”

“You were drooling on your book,” the ravenette whispered. After processing her words, his eyes snapped open and he sat up as stiff as a pole. He peered down to find that no, he didn’t drool on his book and that it’s as dry as it should be. He sent Mikasa an unamused look. She didn’t even try to look guilty about it as she occupied the seat in front of him.

“How was Eren?” Mikasa whispered.

Armin looked over her shoulder, checking if anyone was nearby before leaning over the desk. “He’s okay. Eren’s in safe hands.”

Mikasa wrinkled her nose in displeasure, no doubt thinking about the man who stole her brother from her. “What did you two talk about?”

The blonde thought back to what Eren said. He promised he’d keep it a secret but he can’t exactly not tell her anything.  “Don’t tell the others this but, the two seniors who died a few nights back--they were actually intelligent rogues. Eren and his team caught them in the middle of abandoning our friends’ corpses in the forest to rot.”

The ravenette eyes went cold. “What happened to the bodies?”

“They’re going to examine the bodies and see if they can determine the actual cause of their deaths. Eren told me they’ll send the bodies back to their families afterwards.”

“I see...” Mikasa murmured. “Did he...say anything else?”

He smiled at her and rested a hand atop hers, “He also says that he’s doing fine and that he misses you too.”

Mikasa looked down, her eyes brimming with tears, a relieved smile on her face. God she misses her brother so much. So very much. She buried her face in Armin’s shoulder when the latter moved to her side and gave her a hug.

“Thank you...”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Hey look it’s Mikasa and Armin,” Connie idly commented, as he followed Christa to an empty shelf. His arms full of books about gardening and growing crops.

“Oh, you’re right,” Christa murmurs and started organizing the books on the shelf. Taking books from Connie’s arms one at a time. “She must have realized that Armin was dozing off and woke him up.”

“Huh, it looks like Jean’s here too. Sometimes I feel bad for Marco, he always gets dragged into whatever Jean’s doing. Like, his unhealthy hobby of stalking Mikasa,” Connie snorts. “Look at him! He’s hiding behind all those shelves just so he could stare at her.”

“Now, don’t you be so mean to Jean,” the blonde flicks the bald teen’s nose before grabbing another book from him. “He means well.”

“Yeah, well--oh. Ohhh. Okay, _now_ I feel bad for Jean,” Connie snickered as he watched the ash blonde silently despair and Marco, the good guy he was, console him. He’s definitely going to tell Sasha about this, who knew that Armin had it in him?

Christa turns around with a huff, ready to scold the other hunter when her eyes settled on the sight before them. “Oh,” she blinked.

Connie was grinning as he nodded, “Oh.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jean x'D
> 
> But anyway! Since my older sister is working somewhere far away, it's getting difficult to bounce off ideas for the next chapters. I don't know what's going to be in the next chapter, but I sure hope it's not going to be a writer's block! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous ones. Until next time!


	18. The False Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These bite marks are strange."
> 
> "Huh? How so?"
> 
> "They're too precise...hey, I have an idea!"
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> "Come here, sweetie~!"
> 
> "Uh...Hanji why are your fangs--wait! Wait! WAIT! HANJII!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a really long time for me to finish this. I'm so sorry u_u I read all your comments and I'm honestly happy that you didn't give up on me or my story, so thank you. I've been having a really bad case of writer's block and I was really helpless without the aid of my sister who helps me write this whenever I hit a wall. This chapter...isn't really one of my best works and I'm sorry that you'd have to settle with something mediocre. I'll try to polish this in the future, I promise T_T. You don't know how many times I re-read this story in its entirety just to bring back the inspiration that died along the way.
> 
> Um...all the drama aside, I've actually started on the next chapter already. And I'm making good progress on it, so that's a relief :) I've been rambling for too long. Hope you enjoy this chapter despite its flaws.
> 
> Edit: I just realized I broke the 60k mark! WOOOHOOO!!! My lazy ass finally did it! ;w;)9

“After conducting various tests, I've managed to reach a conclusion thanks to my dear Moblit’s assistance~” Hanji licks her lips, making her mate squirm under her gaze a little.

“What was the result?” Erwin asks.

The bespectacled noble flips through a few pages of her notes before replying. “As you all know, all of the entry points of the bites on their neck were of the same size. Eerily so. When I tested it out on Moblit, the sizes of each entry point differ from each other.”

“So you're saying those bites weren't natural,” Levi shared a look with Eren.

“Yup! They were far too precise and not only that, the corpses were completely drained of blood!” Hanji rested a hand on her hip. “It seems like we're dealing with a mechanical vampire.”

“Sounds to me like we have ourselves an illegal blood trade,” Levi summarized. 

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and Hanji’s face turned severe.

“Clearly we have a traitor who not only broke our laws and going about harvesting blood for yet unknown motives, he may be in league with the one creating and controlling rogues. If it isn't him, himself.” Hanji fixed her glasses. “What's more, all corpses have bruises on their wrists and ankles.”

“What?! Then the rogues who infiltrated the Organization, the seniors we encountered in the forest had surely acted on your traitor’s orders,” Eren thought aloud, forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Then he gasped when he came to a realization. “For rogues to have infiltrated so easily means that there’s a traitor in the Organization as well. Which means…”

“There may be more rogues disguised as hunters. Without even knowing how many and who they are, once they find out we're on to them… blood will be spilled,” Levi continued after his mate.

“We have no way of minimizing damages unless we can secure cooperation from the hunters. How can we establish contact with a person we can trust without alerting the rogue spies?” Erwin voiced out their primary concern.

“Armin.” Eren uttered. “We can trust Armin.”

“We'll need someone with more authority than mushroom head, Eren,” Levi crossed his arms.

“I know that. But he could help us establish contact with one who can reach the top. We need to send Armin a message to Lieutenant Hugo. If we can get him on our side, he can help us convince Commander Shadis.”

“I will be needing your help in composing that message, Eren,” Erwin says.

“Of course!”

“For such a huge operation with huge risks, we're going to need more support,” Hanji added on.

“Tch! Dot Pixis, huh.” Levi looked on in distaste.

“Dot Pixis,” Erwin confirmed in mild amusement. The next few days will be tense. One wrong move can bring it all to hell. The hunters have no choice but to cooperate or they'll all be overwhelmed by rogues.

\------------------------------------

“Please, Hugo!” Armin bowed. “We can trust Eren! I swear it on my life!”

“Sure, you can swear with your life. You are his friend. But how can I trust that he won't harm those who aren't his friends,” the older man eyed him with doubt.

“You can't know. And he can't either,” Armin answered steadily, tone firm. “This is the point I'm trying to make, Sir. We don't know who to trust but Eren knows something that if not brought to immediate attention, could ruin us, endanger the humans, and force the vampires out of hiding.”

Hugo leaned back heavily. “Alright. I'll meet with him. Tell me when and where?”

“You know that place very well. Midnight tonight. I'll take you there.”

“Christ, what would you have done if I didn't agree to it?” 

“I would've done anything for you two to meet tonight,” Armin answered, hiding his eyes under his blonde fringe. “It didn't matter if you had agreed or not. It was just better that you agreed.”

“You're crazy, Arlert. Wonder why no one saw it before.”

“Thank you for agreeing, sir. You won't regret it,” he said, ignoring the older man's words.

Hugo barked a harsh laugh. “I'm regretting it already.”

They were already at the inn before night came. Going out to some place without providing explanation was a lot easier when you're with a superior. By the time the sun set, Armin and Hugo were already tucking into their supper in a private room. The same room that was used before.

They spent the rest of the remaining hours musing over what it could be Eren wanted to talk about but Armin was tight-lipped. It wasn't like he knew much either. But he could guess with the way his friend was taking every precaution.

When the grandfather clock downstairs tolled the midnight hour, there came a knock. Armin swiftly unlocked the door but it wasn't just Eren who came in. Three more people came in with him, all covering their faces with their cloak hood. 

Hugo went for his weapon in an instant but didn't do anything further than that. Instead he chose to wait for everything to unfold before taking necessary action.

The tallest one was the first to uncover his face, revealing blonde hair, blue eyes and a chiseled chin. The man smiled to at least relieve the tension in that room, and offered a hand to the hunter.

“Good evening, lieutenant. I am Commander Erwin Smith,” he introduced himself as Hugo reluctantly shook his hand. “I believe we have much to talk about. Please do sit down.”

The other two also uncovered their faces.  He couldn't stop the shiver that raced down his spine upon meeting the steel eyes of the short vampire who moved closer to Eren.

The other one was obviously female and smiling jovially as she went straight to Armin and began chatting him up. This was a meeting he honestly never thought could possibly happen. Hunters, a traitor, and vampires all in one room and yet no blood has yet to be spilled. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lieutenant Hugo gaped at the vampire commander like he had two heads. “You're making quite the claim there. What proof do you have that corroborates this theory of yours that rogues have infiltrated our ranks? What's more, a hunter aiding these creatures!? You've got to be fucking pulling my leg here.”

“Well we certainly won't be having this conversation if that were the case,  _ hunter _ ,” Levi scoffed. “If nothing was wrong, I would certainly have no reason to risk putting Eren in harm’s way by bringing him near hunter territory. But as our shitty luck would have it, we're stuck in this goddamn predicament with traitors on both sides.”

The woman stepped up before hostilities would escalate and smiled. “Let me take it from here. I did the examinations on the bodies of your comrades,” she ignored his loud reaction towards that information. “I did not perform in-depth autopsy on them, relax.” 

And in an instant her pleasant demeanor turned serious and grave. “Puncture wounds found on their bodies were found to be artificially made. Whoever drained them of their blood made it look like a vampire bit them, but the entry points all look the same. You  _ do _ realize what conclusion we drew from this.”

Hugo snagged in his seat, shock and disbelief. “Fuck.”

“Now he's getting it,” Levi snorted.

“Levi!” Eren hissed. His mate merely shrugged, impatient to move things along. He had other things to prepare for in case it all comes to a head.

The older hunter sighed before visibly pulling himself together. “What do you want me to do?”

Erwin smiled though he hid his relief. He reached into his uniform and brought out a sealed envelope. “I need you to deliver this letter. Personally.”

“It's important that you hand this letter only to the intended recipient with no one the wiser.” Eren stressed it out as he looked at Hugo with eyes that seem to say that everything was riding on this. It most likely does. And Lieutenant Hugo suddenly felt the huge burden passed to him as he pocketed the letter with a nod.

“I suppose I only need to inform Arlert once a decision has been made.”

Erwin nodded in confirmation. “Tell  _ him _ to bring with him his most trusted subordinates. That includes you, of course.”

“Of course,” Hugo echoed faintly, his mind still trying to absorb the fact that the vampires are proposing a joint operation. What next? A truce!?

“We need to discuss strategies as soon as possible. So I hope he will come to a decision within the week,” the vampire commander continued.

“What!?”

“I don't think we have much time,” Armin explained somewhat. “One of the spies got away. Surely they know that Commander Erwin has already been alerted. They will not wait. Whatever they're planning next, they'll execute it soon.”

“Whether we're ready for it or not,” Eren added with a finality that weighed heavily on their minds even long after their secret meeting was adjourned.

Hugo and Armin rode away back to their headquarters in a somber mood. The enormity of their current situation can no longer be ignored. It might be considered rude but the lieutenant would rather take that than let a traitor continue with his farce.

No choice for it. The letter - _ the proposition,  _ will have to be delivered tonight.

\------------------------------------

“You may enter,” Shadis says, his eyes still on the stack of papers. He briefly shifted his gaze to the doorway to see who his guest was. “Lieutenant Hugo. What brings you here?”

Hugo didn't say a word as he passed him a letter. Curious, the commander took it just as silently as the other and proceeded to reading the letter.

After a while he put down the letter slowly with the barest hint of nervousness or perhaps agitation. He fixed his eyes on Hugo, brows drawn to a deep frown as he processed the information just handed to him.

“... I won't ask how or where you got this letter, however, you have to tell me one thing and by God your life depends on your answer.”

Hugo nodded firmly. There was nothing but determination on his face. And his eyes burned with a fierce intensity, one that shows clearly that he was willing to bet his life on his beliefs.

“Is everything in this letter true?” 

“Yes sir.”

“It mentioned reports. Do you have them with you now?” Hugo immediately surrendered the documents given to him by the female vampire.

Shadis read through them until his grip on them threatened to tear the papers apart. He took a second to breathe in some calm before leaning back in his chair.

“It would arouse suspicions if we leave tomorrow night. Send them a message to meet the night after next. Don't tell me where,” he cut in before Hugo could say anything. “Just bring us there when the time comes. I don't have to tell you to maintain secrecy.”

The other man nodded and gave a salute as he was dismissed. Whatever the case, both of them wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

“Hannes… This is what you would have done if you were in my place, right?” Hugo took a moment of silence as though he were in prayer before heading back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm still sad that Moblit's gone in canon ;_;) Rest in peace, my sweet angel. I will continue to shower you with love in my fic.  
>  //I am not updated in the manga as of now. I'll read it after I publish this chapter so no spoilers please!


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Wow! I didn't think this would be possible in such a short span of time! Are you guys surprised? Are you? x'D This chapter was written by me and minorly grammar checked and edited by my older sister, axayashinoceres. Phew. We've been juggling so many fics for the past few days. WOW. So much hardwork. I re-read my story a few days ago and noticed that I updated most of my chapters during finals week...wtf is wrong with me?! x'D
> 
> Unnecessary rambling aside, I won't spoil too much but finally...FINALLY...some Ereri bonding. Or Rivaere, if that's what you're used to using. Enjoy~

For years, the Hunters remained hidden in the forest. Only coming out at night on their patrols to protect the town in secrecy. Once they enter the Academy, they are no longer allowed to leave and see their parents. However, correspondence is allowed through writing letters. So long as their family do not reveal the true reason of their absence and as long as the hunters do not reveal anything regarding the Organization and its operations.

Eren was an exception to this condition since he belonged to a long line of vampire hunters. And because of that fact, he was given special treatment. But such a thing didn't even cross his mind.

Retired hunters may return to society, but are also granted the privilege of being able to return to the Organization as they please. Most only return to provide supplies before going back to town. They also serve as a source of information should something or someone suspicious appear in town.

However, one must wonder, how were the hunters able to maintain their way of life hidden from society? Who provided them funds to build the Academy, create their equipment, their sleeping quarters as well as their income?

The answer is, the mayor.

The mayor and his family are the only ones aware of the existence of the Hunter Organization. The mayor belonged to a wealthy family, and so, he had the resources to support the hunters in exchange for the safety of the town and its people. The mayor is a kind-hearted man who truly cares for his people, which is why he is very well respected by those who know him.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

”That should be enough blood to keep them away for the month. If I could maintain it like this, we could save resources by sacrificing these hunters to them instead of spending more money by creating more weapons for new hunters. I could use those resources for the town instead,” Dimo Reeves murmured. “It's for the town's sake. I'm doing this for the town's sake…”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He flinches at the noise before realizing that someone was just knocking on his door. “Who is it?”

“...Keith Shadis, Mayor Reeves. I have urgent business to address.”

 _‘It’s unusual for him to meet me in person without prior notice...what does he need?’_  Dimo thought. “You may enter.”

The mayor motioned for the commander to take a seat, but was rejected.

“I won't be here for long. I only came in person in order to avoid the possibility of having this information leaked,” Shadis explains.

“What is this urgent business you speak of?” Dimo asks, folding his hands on his desk.

“It is about the possibility of having a traitor within the Organization,” the commander replied.

“Traitor? Like that Jaeger boy?”

“No. The danger this traitor brings is far greater than that of Eren Jaeger,” Shadis places the documents on the mayor’s desk.

Dimo skimmed through the documents with mild curiosity until something caught his eye. His sweat ran cold, his hands shook in fear. It was a document describing his sins. Do they suspect him?!

“Is there something the matter, Mayor Reeves?”

_No. They don't…_

“N-no. I was just taken aback. To think that someone could do something--something like this,” Dimo stacks the documents neatly in an attempt to stop his hands from fidgeting. “Where...where did you get this information?”

Shadis was deep in thought before responding. “For the safety of our informant, they shall not be named. However, these documents are the result of this informant’s meticulous analysis.”

“I see…” Dimo murmured. _‘Who could it be? How could someone possibly know about this?’_

“I have another thing I wish to discuss with you,” Shadis says. “I believe the hunt for Eren Jaeger’s head is unnecessary now due to our current circumstance. ”

Dimo pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. No, we can't do that. The Jaeger household was one of the original founders of the Organization and so, people held high hopes for him. His act of treason brought shame to the Organization. If we let him go, it’s as if we're blatantly announcing that treason is not such a grave offense. Not only did he betray the Organization, he also escaped his execution. He must be punished.”

“...You are right. I have nothing more to discuss, so I will be taking my leave now.” Shadis salutes. “Have a good evening, mayor.”

“...You too. I trust you to keep the town safe.”

Shadis bows slightly before taking his leave.

As soon as he was sure that the commander was gone, Dimo buried his head in his hands. “I can't let that Jaeger boy go. I needed him to keep taking the fall for me...but now that they found out about this...surely they already realized that this is not something a fifteen year old could possibly do. What am I supposed to do now...?”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

A day and a half had passed before Hugo gave Armin the go signal to notify the rest of the 104th squad. But telling everyone might not be the best choice because not all of them are capable of keeping things confidential. And that's why he chose _them_ for now. The others will know in due time.

“What did you want to tell us, Armin?” Jean leans his back against the wall, foot tapping impatiently.

“This would be a lot to take in, so I think it’s better if you two sit down, Jean, Mikasa,” the blonde says. “Before I start, I should give Jean a run through of our situation.” He takes a deep breath. “Do you remember that messenger who delivered me a telegram?”

Jean rubbed the back of his neck as he thought back to that night. “That suspicious guy? What about him? Is he a spy?”

“No, he's not,” Armin laughed meekly. “He is a turned vampire working for the Legion--the group that saved Eren from his execution. He was tasked to send me that telegram so I could meet up with Eren that night.”

“... _Hah?!”_ Jean rose from his seat. “You met up with--how were you so sure that it was Eren that time?!”

Normally, the blonde would feel slightly intimidated, but there are other more important things to pay attention to. There were lives at stake, including theirs.

“Because the only one who could write that message was Eren. If I didn't meet up with Eren that night, then we couldn't have known that the ones who killed Thomas and the others weren't vampires,” he says instead. “The results just came in a few days ago, but I was only allowed to tell you this now.”

“Not a vampire? What about those bite marks? Only a vampire could have done it!” Jean exclaimed.

“Jean. Be quiet,” Mikasa says. “This is confidential, and that is why Armin only chose to speak to both of us and not the entire 104th squad. All of this would be for nothing if you keep shouting.”

“Mikasa is right,” Armin nodded. “Mikasa already had an idea of what's going on, but you--I chose you to represent the rest of the 104th squad.”

“Tch...I don't understand why it has to be _me?!_ Why can't it be Marco?” Jean clenched his fists. “He's more reliable than I am!”

“Marco is too loyal. If a superior were to ask him about this, Marco will definitely speak.” The blonde was quick to shoot him down.

“Isn't that natural?” The ash blonde raked his hair with a hand.

“We can't afford to take a risk, Jean. Because the chances of our superiors being a traitor is too high. Jean...The ones who killed Thomas and the others weren't vampires...they were hunters!” Armin wrapped his arms around himself. “If this ever got out...we are all going to die.”

“Armin...Where's Eren?” Mikasa asks, her grip on the bed tightened.

“Lieutenant Hugo and Commander Shadis are going to meet with Eren and Commander Erwin of the Legion,” Armin replied. “They would be discussing some strategies that would result in less bloodshed.”

“Fuck...I don't even know if I could believe something like this…” Jean shook his head. “This is all too surreal.”

“Jean. The people we protect no longer believe in the existence of vampires. To them, the existence of vampires are too surreal to be true,” Mikasa looks him in the eye. “What we are dealing with right now are traitors of the human kind who killed our friends for their own convenience. The possibility of a human betraying a human is not surreal. It is reality. We of all people should know.”

Memories of Eren’s failed execution flashed in the ash blonde's mind. “But Eren is--”

“Eren did not betray us!” The ravenette pauses to recompose herself. “The ones who betrayed Eren...Was the Organization. And that is reality. But even so...Eren still wants to help us, all we have to do is let him.”

Jean didn't say a word after the exchange and resigned himself to listening to what else Armin had to say.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Huh? It's that guy again,” Connie cranes his neck to get a better look at the mysterious messenger from a few weeks ago.

“Is Mr. Armin Arlert here?” The messenger asks.

“A-ah! I'm here! I'm here!” All of their attention shifted to their blonde friend who was panting for air as soon he got to the messenger. Jean and Mikasa were following him at their own pace. “This place is really packed tonight, how about you give me my letter outside?”

“Okay,” the messenger smiles before complying to his request. Mikasa followed Armin while Jean left to pick up his dinner.

“What was that about?” Connie asks the taller hunter as soon as the latter sat down.

“Pfft. Like I'd know,” Jean scoffs before biting on a piece of bread. “It's not my business anyway.”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“You...you’re Moblit, right?” Armin whispers.

“Ah, yes. And you must be Eren’s sister, right?” The turned vampire asks. To which the ravenette simply nods in reply. “I don't really have a physical message for you, but--”

“Before that, what are you doing here? We didn't really set any form of communication…” Armin looked left and right to check if there was another hunter nearby.

“Ah, about that...It was all Commander Erwin’s orders,” Moblit smiles. “He predicted that your commander would set the date of the meeting two nights after your last meeting and so he sent me to inform you of the time of the meeting.”

Armin was impressed. To think that the Legion’s commander had predicted their commander's actions to that extent. “I'll be sure to inform them.”

Moblit nodded, “The meeting will be set an hour after midnight. Remember, only lieutenant Hugo and your commander must be present. And for our side, only Commander Erwin and Eren would meet them.”

Mikasa snapped into attention at the mention of her brother's name. “Eren is…?!”

“...Mikasa. We can't go,” Armin rests a hand on her shoulder. “I know you want to see him, but it's too dangerous right now.”

“But--!”

“...I-if it makes you feel better...I do have something for you,” Moblit rummaged through the messenger bag he borrowed from the real messenger. He pulled out a little notebook and carefully plucked a page out of it. “I know it's not much, but I think you should have this.”

It was a candid sketch of Eren eating. His brows were furrowed while he was mid-bite. In his other hand was a spoon which was dipped in a soup bowl. Tears welled up in the ravenette’s eyes as she shakily accepted the sketch from the former human. It felt as though she was watching this scene unfold before her very own eyes.

“This is...Thank you,” Mikasa bowed. “Thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome,” Moblit smiled. “I think it's about time I head back. I made sure I already delivered  everyone's letters for tonight, so the real messenger should be able to take some time off.”

Armin smiles at the thought of the messenger safely tucked at home, “Be careful on your way. We'll be sure to keep an eye out for the traitors.”

Moblit waved good bye as he went on his way. Once he was gone, they both returned to the dining hall and joined the others for dinner.

Ymir later jumped down a tree and headed back to their sleeping quarters. “I guess it's about time we all go home and report.” She looked up the night sky and noticed a light halo, a hazy rainbow tinted ring surrounding the moon. It carried the belief and prediction of the next day’s weather. “Rain, huh. What perfect timing.”

 

==================================

 

“You're reading that book again,” Levi says, as he sat on the edge of the bed, which dipped slightly under his weight.

“I know…” Eren mumbled. “I can't help it...this book was written by my mother. Back then, this was just an ordinary book that Hanji wanted me to read, but now it's something I treasure very much. Just like the key my father gave me.”

“...You don't really need to read more about mates since you already have one, you know,” the older noble says as he slowly closed the book in his mate’s hands and placed it on top of the drawers. “There are some things that are best experienced for yourself.”

“W-what are you saying? What’s wrong with you?” despite his indignant statement, Eren’s face was clearly flushed in a beautiful shade of red. “You've been acting so strange lately…”

“To an outsider, both of us were acting strangely from the start,” Levi paused to caress the teen’s cheek with a thumb. “Being hostile to each other, treating each other badly...that is not what mates usually do. I think it's time we both start acting like it, don't you agree?”

Eren thought back to all of their interactions lately and soon realized that Levi has been treating him gently for a long while now. Training sessions excluded. It all started after he threw that tantrum a few weeks ago after discovering his true identity. He looked away in embarrassment, fully aware that his ears are as red as his cheeks right now.

“Levi…”

“What is it, Eren?”

“I--”

“Eren~ You're here right? It's time for you to go!” Hanji barges in the room. Earning a glare from the raven haired noble.

“O-oh! You're right, sorry I lost track of time.” Eren hastily got up from his position and wore his boots. “I'll be on my way now. B-bye!”

As soon as Eren was out of hearing range, Hanji turned to look at the other occupant of the room. “Did I ruin your little moment? Sorry~”

“Don't apologize when you don't mean it, shitty glasses,” Levi’s glare intensified.

“In my defense, it really was time for them to go,” she says, wagging a finger. “But hey...at least you got your room back after so long. You're making huge progress!”

“Fuck off Hanji. Get out of our room,” Levi threw a pillow to her face with more than enough force to knock her off balance.

“Ohoh~ _Our_ room he says~”

“ _Hanji.”_

========================

 

“Ugh...what was I going to say just now?” Eren mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. _‘That was so embarrassing…I thought my heart was going to explode...’_

_“If that happens, I'm going to be very troubled.”_

Eren paused in his tracks when he heard _his_ voice in his mind. It has been a long time since they communicated in this manner that it took him by surprise.

_“Eren.”_

_“ What?” _ Eren leaned against the wall for support.

_“Come to me as soon as you get back.”_

_“Alright, I will.”_  He closed his eyes. Levi’s voice sounded so close, it's as if they were still in their room sitting next to each other. Since when did he get this self-conscious around the older noble?  _“Is that all?”_

_“...Don't let that baldy do anything strange to you.”_

Eren burst out laughing.  _“Like he'd do something like that.”_

_“Eren.”_

_“I got it already, geez. I'll make sure the commander won't do anything out of line.”_ the dhampir huffed.

_“Good.”_

As soon as it was over, Eren sunk down the wall, burying his face in his hands once more. “Ahhh…this is bad...I fell in love before I knew it…when did this happen Maria?” he whispers to himself.

“Eren? What are you still doing here?” Moblit asks as he gently shook the teen’s shoulder. “The commander is waiting for you at the stables.”

“S-seriously?! I better get going then, see you later Moblit!” Eren hastily got up and ran down the hallway. Once he was far enough, he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Moblit chuckled as he continued his way to the lab. _‘It would be nice if we could keep living in peace like this.’_ His brows furrowed. _‘But this is only the calm before the storm.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dimo was revealed to be a good guy in canon, but note, when I wrote this story, it wasn't revealed that he was a good guy yet. And I had this story all planned out so I can't really change the villain now since I'd have to make huge adjustments if I do that. And let's face it, that's too much work. I'm sorry to all the Dimo Reeves supporters, but he has to be a bad guy this time =w=);;
> 
> If some of you guys cringed at their moment (just in case), I am deeply sorry if it bothered you x'D I've been binge reading a LOT of BL mangas so I think it influenced the dialogue I planned out. But if you're not bothered at all, I hope it was to your liking. As always, thank you to my old readers who followed my fic for almost 3 years(turning 3 in a week! WOOT!), and also to my new readers. Welcome aboard! I hope I'll be able to maintain this pace to make up for my long AF delays ^^; Once again, thank you for reading!


	20. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update in one month! WOOT! Truth be told, this chapter was finished on the 17th, but I only decided to update it on the 18th in order to celebrate Checkmate's 3rd year! Yaaaay! To those who read my notes(I appreciate you, thank you), it seems like my guess that Checkmate ending on the 20th chapter is going to get debunked! It just goes to show how much this story grew because of your support. So thank you!

”It's been raining hard for a while now…” Eren pressed a hand against the window as he watched the rain, the occasional flash of lightning now a comforting sight to him.  His brows furrowed as the meeting held a few hours ago replayed in his mind.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Eren waited by the window, out of sight as he studiously peered outside in case they were being spied on or tailing their expected guests. The room was bathed in darkness anyway, with only the light of the moon as their source of illumination.

Soon enough, the expected guests arrived and entered the establishment. Their faces were carefully hidden and even after they entered, Eren waited awhile before finally turning away from the window and giving the Legion commander a shake of his head.

Erwin nodded. Good. It seems there were no tails. They wouldn't take that at face value just yet. They were prepared for the possibility that their secret could have been leaked. 

Two knocks at the door and then Hugo opened it, letting Keith Shadis precede him. Eren moved close to his commander as he suffered through the intense stare on him by his previous commander.

When Shadis came through, he first took note of the Legion commander. But inevitably his eyes strayed to Eren Jaeger, the young man he'd known since the boy was still a small child. Green eyes burning with an inner flame met his gaze head-on. He may be with the vampires now, but he's still that earnest young man he welcomed into the Organization for his formal training.

“Jaeger,” he finally acknowledged in his gruff voice. And he wanted to scoff aloud when the young man visibly eased.

“It would have been better if we had formally met under favorable conditions,” Erwin opened their discussion. “But with our current circumstances as they are…”

“Yes, you've made yourself very clear in your letter.” 

Erwin gestured for their guests to have a seat which they graciously accepted, before sitting down himself. Only Eren remained standing. “Would you like something to drink or eat?” 

“Time enough for that later, when the threat of battle isn't hanging over our heads,” Shadis declined. 

Erwin acquiesced and he steepled his hands atop the table. “Indeed. Time is of the essence. Whoever is behind this will most likely make a drastic move soon. We have to act quickly.”

“Our foremost priority as of now is knowing how to sniff them out without alerting them,” Shadis began, already getting down to business. “They would be cautious now that we're on to them. But they don't know about our joint operation.”

“Yes,” Erwin agreed. “We need to find a way to identify who the traitor is in your faction. If we manage it, we can find out who is behind the rogues and the illegal blood trade.”

“Excuse me,” Hugo interrupted. “I was wondering about something that's been bothering me since we last spoke.”

“What is it?” Shadis prodded him.

“Right. The thing is, if they had been operating so carefully and didn't want to be discovered - then why did they also target hunters?” His query was met with wide eyes and he worried that he had asked something stupid.

“...That, that bears thinking,” the vampire commander muttered. “Perhaps they were at the wrong place and time. Where were their bodies found and what were their duties at the time of their death?”

“Hold it,” Shadis protested. “Their bodies could have been moved from where they were taken for all we know.”

“That's possible,” Eren jumped in as possibilities started spinning in his mind. “But if they were on duty when they were taken, then with rogues among the hunters, they would be able to know their patrol route and leave the body there to be discovered. They can claim that they were attacked while on patrol.”

“I'll check on that. It wouldn't be strange if I do it,” Hugo volunteered.

“Commander Shadis,” Erwin called as he looked at the table in front of him with a deep frown. “I think it was a good idea that we approached you with this cooperative plan.”

Shadis tensed in his seat and he eyed Erwin cautiously. “What do you mean?”

“Now that I think about it, there might have been a reason why they left the bodies to be found rather than disposing of them with all of us none the wiser.” He lifted his eyes from the table and his blue irises seemed to burn into Shadis’. “Whoever is behind this is provoking both sides to war. They want history to repeat itself.”

“This will have to do for now,” Erwin sighed though he was less tense now than when the meeting began. “We need more information to create a more concrete plan.”

“All we can do is observe and gather as much information as we can without arousing suspicion.” Shadis nodded.

“Once all of the pieces are in place, we will end them before time runs out,” Erwin said with determination.

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur before they each went their separate ways as soon as the meeting ended. The rain started pouring a few hours after the meeting commenced, which made the travel back home a little difficult. The journey back to the headquarters was a silent one, not that there were words that needed to be spoken in the first place.

As soon as they arrived, Eren fulfilled his promise with the raven haired noble and went straight to their room. After removing his drenched coat and drying himself, of course. He didn't expect the other to be awake at this time, it was sunrise after all, despite the heavy downpour. Seeing Levi’s sleeping form provided him some form of comfort. The tension he felt after meeting with his former commander slowly drifted away at the sight of the older noble.

Careful not to make a noise, he made his way towards the bed and got rid of his boots. The day is still long, he should be able to get enough sleep to make up for earlier.

_ ‘You're back.’ _

Eren flinched. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

_ ‘Not really...I sensed you, that's why I woke up.’ _ Levi shifted to face him, eyes still closed.  _ ‘Did that baldy do anything to you?’ _

Eren laughed softly, “Of course not. Stop being silly! It doesn't suit you.”

“I beg to differ,” their eyes locked as soon as Levi opened his eyes. They spent a moment of silence just staring into each other's eyes. Levi was the first to make a move and reached for the dhampir’s face. Caressing his cheek with a thumb.

“You look like shit.”

Eren sighed, far too used with his mate's crude choice of words. “Coming from you, it must be true.”

Without a word, his mate pulled him down on their bed, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before pressing the brunette's head against his chest. “Sleep,” Levi rasped. And Eren obeyed without complaint. The rain provided a pleasant background noise that promised silence despite the gentle pitter patter it made.

 

===========================

 

Eren woke up hours later and decided against waking the older noble and decided to wander around the headquarters. It was unusually silent. Was it normally like this? Or did the rain change the entire ambience of the place? It was that thought that made him decide to just stop in front of a window and watch the rain, recounting his past experiences up until the present.

“...Eren.”

Eren snapped out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was familiar, but...he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be…it’s impossible!  _ “R-Reiner _ …?!”

“Hey there,” the taller teen greeted. “You look well--”

“What are you doing here?! How did you even  _ get _ here?!” Eren grabbed the blonde from his collar.

Reiner timidly rubbed the back of his neck, “I suppose it's time to tell you. But not here, let's go somewhere else.”

The brunette let him go without a word and simply nodded. The other hunter motioned for him to follow closely and led him to another wing of the headquarters. There was only one thing that nagged at the dhampir’s mind. 

**“How could he navigate around such a large headquarters so effortlessly?”**

“Here we are,” Reiner knocked on the door twice before entering. Eren followed suit, still eyeing the blonde teen’s back in suspicion.

“That was fast,” another familiar voice spoke.

Eren paused in his tracks. “Ymir...and Annie?!” he shifted his attention back to the blonde male. Millions of questions were asked with just one gaze.

“So you didn’t tell him yet,” Ymir huffed.

“Yeah, well, the hallway isn’t exactly the best place to explain something this complex,” Reiner replied.

“You could have spared us some time if you told him as soon as you found him,” Annie looked away. “We don’t have such luxury anymore, that’s why we returned in the first place.”

“Everybody just stop with their stupid riddles and explain to me what the fuck is going on right now!” Eren yelled, his eyes glowed a fierce gold. Lightning crashed in the background, as though the sky shared the same sentiment with the young Gefreiter.

“Sca~ry,” Ymir grinned before wearing a serious expression of her own. “Don’t worry. We’re on your side.”

“Ymir, Bertholdt, and I belong to the Legion, while Annie is a representative of the Militants,” Reiner followed, “And excluding Ymir, all three of us are dhampirs just like you.”

“Even Bertholdt...does that mean Bertholdt is also--?”

“Bertholdt stayed behind to keep watch of the Organization,” Annie interjected. “...Or to be more precise, the Organization’s traitors.”

“How much...do you all know?” Eren clenched his fists. “And me being a dhampir...how did you know?”

“We know quite a lot. We've been doing undercover work from the very beginning,” Ymir shrugged. “Finding out that you were the descendant of Lady Karula was a little unexpected though; Annie was in the middle of pursuing two rogue hunters one night when she saw your eyes turn gold while you were fighting them.”

Eren raked a hand through his hair as he processed the information. He was interrupted by a friendly pat on his shoulder.

“We're sorry for keeping this from you, it was part of the job,” Reiner’s eyes softened. “...We can't share the information with you yet. Everyone must be present for something as crucial as this.”

“...But still, how did you get here? Won't the others notice that you three are gone?” Eren asked.

“It should be fine. The Organization probably thinks we're Missing in Action at this point in time,” Ymir yawned. “We made use of the storm and faked our untimely demise in order to open an opportunity for us to return here.”

“Bertholdt was tasked to stay behind to become our 'eyes’ while we're gone,” Annie said. “His bond with Reiner as mates proved to be useful after all.”

Reiner chuckled, already used to the shorter dhampir’s snide remarks towards him. “Anyway, that's all we can tell you for now. All shall be revealed during the meeting later.”

“I see you little shits have returned,” without warning, Levi pulled Eren to his side after emerging from the shadows. His grip on the teen’s hand was firm but gentle.

“Lord Ackerman, it's been a while,” Reiner bowed.

“Spare me the greetings. There's plenty of time for that later,” Levi turned his back. “But for now, Eren is coming back with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eren didn't say a word even as he was led out of the room. Levi probably sensed his distress earlier, that's why he woke up earlier than usual for the second time that day. He closed his eyes and wondered how many times he had woken the raven up from his slumber due to his thoughts.

“...You weren't there when I woke up,” the teen’s head snapped up to look at Levi. “...I was troubled.”

“Sorry…” Eren squeezed the other’s hand, smiling when the raven returned the action. No words were needed to be spoken.

 

================================

 

“I had a hunch, but to think it was the real thing,” Ymir laughs. “Eren and Lord Ackerman, huh.”

“Quite an unusual pair, but it looked like things worked out for them,” Reiner says as he took a seat. He watched the other blonde’s reaction to their conversation. She still had her usual cold demeanor, but he could notice the subtle details that outsiders would often miss. Annie was still hurting. “It’s still a shame though...about Mina--”

“It already happened. There is absolutely no need for you to bring it up again, Reiner,” Annie snapped.

“Hey, hey, there you go again spilling salt in our wounds. In this room, you're the only one in a happy relationship,” Ymir flopped backwards on the bed. “Not everyone is as lucky as you or Eren, you know! That's why you two should treasure your mates with all you have.”

“...Yeah. I'm sorry, it was my bad,” Reiner look bowed. “Sorry about that, Annie.”

“It’s fine, Reiner. Like I said before,” Annie wrapped her arms around her small frame. “There is no need to bring this up again.”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“Two of my subordinates died under your watch. Care to explain to me how that happened, Mr. Mayor?”

It's that smug voice again. The voice that had been tormenting him for months now. The voice that promised danger and safety all at once.

“...They noticed.” Dimo paused, lacing his fingers in an attempt to calm himself while in the presence of a vampire.

“Do elaborate,” the vampire crossed his arms.

“The Organization got their hands on some top secret information. Someone provided them the information about the blood smuggling,” the mayor reached for something in his drawers and slid the documents across the desk. The vampire motioned one of his companions to pass him the file.

He gave it a cursory read and his eyes burned with rage before he took a moment to compose himself. “This won't do, Mr. Mayor. This won't do at all.”

“I still have about twenty humans in stock. They haven't been drained yet and with them catching on, we need to move them and destroy any evidence so they won't have a trail to track,” the mayor proposed, mind racing as he slowly formulated a plan. “Don't forget to fulfill your part of the deal.”

The vampire eyed his ‘business partner’ silently before nodding. ‘ _ No matter. Reeves is just another disposable pawn. Even if he fails and is caught, there'll be others who can take his place.’ _

“Very well. If what you say is true, I can think of who our mystery informants are. I'll send some of my…  _ children _ to guard you from a distance. More at your disposal. And even more for backup in case you've been compromised. Now,” he leaned forward, glowing eyes trained intensely on the human. “...what exactly do you have in mind?”

Dimo Reeves was an intelligent man. He had to be, in order to get the position he has now. It's no laughing matter, becoming a mayor. He had to make hard choices, take certain risks. But to supply vampires with blood harvested from his fellow men, was the riskiest, most hardest choice he had to ever make.

The turnout wasn't so bad. He was making profit. And he could guarantee his family's safety against vampire attacks, whether rogue or purebloods. The Organization had been around for centuries and still they haven't eradicated the vampiric race. He had to look out for his family somehow, right?

Now here he was sitting across from the very vampire that had made him that once-in-a-lifetime offer. There had been no turning back.

“As I said, I still have 20 humans in stock. We don't have time to harvest them so it's best if we change locations. I'm hoping you have a place that could oblige…?”

The vampire smiled in amusement as he leaned back. “Very well. I have just the place in mind. Leave it to my men. You just have to arrange what needs to be arranged.”

It irritated Reeves mildly that the vampire wasn't so forthcoming with the location but chose to not comment on it. “Yes. Well. The equipment will have to be moved first. Then the goods will follow. Hopefully we still have time to increase the stock.”

“I need not remind you to move with caution, I trust?” 

Dimo nodded.

“Perfect!” the vampire smiled, pearly fangs and all. “Proceed with your plan, Mr. Mayor. Time is of the essence. As long as all loose ends are tied, we won't be caught. The commander you spoke of will surely be more observant now. Try not to arouse suspicion.”

“...Understood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmh. I think after all this progress, my output will start to slow down a bit. Mainly because I don't know what to put in the next chapter yet. If there are some scenes you want to see in the next chapter or any future chapter at all, don't hesitate to comment. We'll see if we can squeeze it in somehow, but I won't be making any promises. Once again, thank you for reading my story ^^


	21. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we allies? Or are we enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around finishing this chapter. Phew. Sorry for the long wait everyone! As usual, I pass my thanks to my older sister axayashinoceres (Who I always find myself in collaborations with xD) for helping me brainstorm for this chapter and the next. Please enjoy!

“Are they back yet?” Christa asked.

Marco shook his head, “Not yet. I'm getting worried...the rain is pouring rather heavily.”

“Oh Maria…” the shorter teen clasped her hands together and silently prayed for their friends’ safety. They flinched when lightning crashed not too far from the headquarters.

“Everyone…” Bertholdt paused in his tracks, a grim expression on his face. “The seniors have returned.”

“Are Reiner and the rest back safe?” Marco asked, turning his back to the window.

Bertholdt looked down, closing his eyes as he shook his head. “They...the seniors saw them fall off a cliff. The ground they were stepping on was unstable because of the rain and it ended up collapsing.”

“More of our friends are disappearing...why? Why is this happening to us?!” Christa sobbed. “I can't… I can't endure this...any longer...” She fainted. Luckily, Marco managed to catch her on time.

“This misfortune…is getting out of hand,” he said, his forehead creased in worry for the kind hearted blonde.

“...It is. But we can't give up now, after everything we've been through,” Bertholdt pursed his lips to prevent any secrets from leaving his mouth. His greatest enemy right now is his treacherous heart.

“You're right. We can’t let this affect us, not when we still have people to protect.” Marco flashed him a reassuring smile before slowly lifting Christa in his arms. “I'll go take her to her room. Can you tell Sasha to save some dinner for Christa?”

“I will.”

“Thanks, Bertholdt.”

The taller teen watched Marco walk away in silence, an uneasy feeling settled in his gut as he watched his back disappear into the dark hallway.

_“Is something wrong, Bertholdt?”_

_“R-Reiner! Did you three get back safely?’_ ” Bertholdt shook his head in an attempt to forget his uneasiness.

_“Yeah. We did.”_

_“And Eren...what about him?’_ ” He did an about face before going on his short journey to the dining hall.

_“It was a little rough since Eren was a little high-strung the moment he saw me. But he did calm down after we told him about our mission.”_

_“That's good…”_

Silence.

_“...Bertholdt.”_

_“Y-yes?”_

_“You didn't answer my question. I felt your uneasiness just now. Are you okay?”_

_“I’m...I’m fine. It's just…’_ ” Bertholdt slowly clenched and unclenched his fists before pushing the door to the dining hall open. _“ They are all confused and hurting. Reiner, is it really necessary to continue keeping these things from them?” _

_“Bertholdt...this is part of our mission, you know that.”_

_“I know...but don't you think we'd have a greater chance of saving them if they know?”_

_“...It's not the right time.”_

_“Reiner…”_

“Bertholdt, is something the matter? You've been eyeing that piece of ham for a while now. You should get it before someone else does,” Sasha’s voice reminded him about his current whereabouts.

“Oh, um...no, I was just wondering what to take for Christa,” Bertholdt fixed his posture which made him stand to his full height.

“For Christa? Why?” The brunette asked as she handed the taller hunter a bowl of soup.

“Um...she fainted just now. Marco brought her to her room. I don't think she'll wake up any time soon…” Bertholdt rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes looking elsewhere as he spoke. “It's my fault...I should have told her the news at a better time…”

Sasha’s eyes widened as soon as his words sunk in. “Is this about Reiner, Ymir and Annie?”

Bertholdt simply nodded.

The huntress gave him an extra serving of ham and flashed him a sad smile. “I don't think there's ever a better time to tell someone something as sad as their friends being possibly dead. What I _do_ think is it's better to tell her now than later.”

“You think so, Sasha?” He shifted his attention back to the brunette.

“I know I'm not a super genius like Armin, but I know I'd want to know something like this as soon as possible. I mean, I’d be bound to find out eventually, right?” She shrugged. “Anyways, I'll serve Christa her dinner as soon as she wakes up. You can go eat your dinner. It's tastier while it's hot.”

“Oh, okay,” Bertholdt bowed a little. “...Thanks, Sasha.”

“You're welcome!” She grinned, sending him off with a wave.

Bertholdt was on his way to sit across a stone-faced Jean when his mate spoke once more.

_“The meeting is about to start now. I'll talk to you later, Bertholdt.”_

_“Okay…”_ Bertholdt proceeded to eat his dinner in silence.

 

=============================

 

Levi spared no glance towards the three newcomers as he entered the conference room hand in hand with the young Gefreiter.

“Wait, Levi my seat is--”

“You're sitting beside me,” the raven shot him down as fast as lightning, his hand firmly gripped the brunette’s own.

“Is that an order?” Eren’s eyes briefly flickered to gold, challenge evident in his eyes.

“No.” Levi replied, squeezing the hunter's hand.

The challenging glare softened and he sighed before smiling a little. “Alright, fine. I'll sit with you.”

As soon as everyone in the room was settled, Erwin spoke up.

“I won't mince words since we're at a critical period right now. Leonhardt, if you would please,” Erwin stepped aside and let Annie give out their report.

The blonde woman stood stiffly and gave their report objectively. It was a mission that spanned years and not to mention the high risk during their time living amidst hunters.

“So far we have succeeded with our level best to deter them from ever finding any of our headquarters. Other than the unforeseen event of Eren Jaeger- pardon me. Eren Gefreiter.” Her eyes briefly stopped on him before continuing to look steadfastly at her superiors.

“Everything has been going according to our mission objectives. But we have been monitoring strange activities and events for the past year, and with little to no contact with the headquarters, and with prior approval to act accordingly, we investigated the strange cases.”

“What cases do you mean?” Eren asked. He wanted to get all the facts straight. He couldn't deny as well that he was extremely curious about the things the people he thought he knew well, did without everyone ever noticing.

“The sudden rise and organized activities of the rogues. The strangely frequent deaths and mysterious cases of missing persons that were blamed on vampires,” Ymir enumerated lazily.

“Of course, the latter was something we heavily concentrated on since we could trust that Commander Erwin could handle the former matter,” Reiner clarified, to which Erwin nodded in agreement.

“We would've reported it at the earliest opportunity once we gathered enough information but then Eren’s spectacular breakout happened,” Ymir teased, tossing him a mischievous grin.

Eren bristled. “Well sorry about that,” he apologized snarkily, full of sarcasm.

“Don't be. It was spectacular!”

“In Eren’s defense, I started it,” Levi commented before taking a sip of his favorite black tea.

Eren looked at the older noble in shock before his face morphed into one of mild irritation. “Oh so _now_ you acknowledge that it was your fault.”

“I never denied it,” Levi gave him a side glance, mischief only evident in his eyes.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you two flirting, we still have more things to discuss!” Hanji tapped her fingers on the table. “Are you aware of the existence of a mechanical device used to extract blood?”

The three shared glances before shaking their heads. “We haven't heard of it nor have we seen it. In fact, we didn't know until we returned since we never found bodies to examine ourselves,” Reiner answered for them all, as he scratched his chin, brows creased in displeasure.

“As for a lead, we may have one,” Annie added, causing the room to fall silent before it descended to chaos.

“You do!?” Eren straightened his posture in his seat, slightly leaning forward.

Hanji cackled in excitement. Finally they were getting to the crux of the matter.

“This shouldn't be a laughing matter,” Moblit admonished her helplessly.

Annie merely spared the Gefreiter a glance before continuing. “We found suspicious activities stemming from the mayor's manor. A lot of people come and go, with materials and tools as if they were off to build something. We weren't able to find the site where they were building whatever, perhaps the machine, perhaps not.”

“The mayor has taken to some weird spending habits, not to mention,” Ymir added carelessly. “Surely holding that position doesn't give you enough allowance to spend that much, don't you think?”

“So you’re saying the mayor was behind this all along…Why would he--?” Eren clenched his hands into fists, only relaxing when he felt a familiar hand over his.

“After hearing all this, the normal course of action to take is to conduct an immediate investigation,” Erwin straightened in his seat. “However, we can’t send you three back. Not after going through the effort of faking your deaths.”

“Hoover is in no condition to investigate, either. Ordering him to do so would compromise his position and leave him vulnerable to attacks,” Levi placed his teacup in front of him before continuing. “--and I’m sure as hell that we don’t want that happening to your mate, either.”

Eren caught Reiner flinch, the latter’s face all tensed up despite his efforts of keeping a straight face. That’s right. He and Bertholdt… At first, Eren assumed that their closeness with each other was simply because of their being childhood friends--was this story true or false? He’s not sure. But now he knows better. He knows first hand just how powerful a bond between two mates are. The effect of death is--his only basis was the records Hanji lent him in the past, he doesn’t know how painful the suffering was, but he’s sure that it’s not as manageable as simply being stabbed once.

Levi glanced at his mate from the corner of his eye when he felt the latter’s hand clench into a fist once more. “Eren.”

“I’ll go,” Eren offered. “I can use lightning to disguise my tracks, all I need is to scout the headquarters for the possible locations of the equipment right? There’s a storm right now, they won’t risk transferring something valuable to them during a weather like this.”

“Alone?” Petra clasped her hands tightly in an attempt to calm herself down. “They’re still targeting you, right? Isn’t it too dangerous?”

“Petra is right. Eren, you’re being too hasty,” Erd added. “Navigating in the woods during harsh weathers like this one is risky for us as well--not just humans.”

“I believe that now is the perfect chance to do this,” Eren lifted his head, the air around him spoke of authority. “They don’t know when we’ll strike, but the same goes for us; we don’t exactly know when they’ll start moving. If we wait for the weather to clear up, we might lose our only chance of getting the upperhand.”

“Mmm~ Mmm~! I concur with my pupil’s statement!” Hanji chimed in, hand raised in the air. “We can’t exactly bring an entire squad for this, it’s too conspicuous. But Eren still shouldn’t go alone, so I volunteer to be his companion~!”

Levi glared at the bespectacled woman, the latter however, just laughed it off.

“We can’t exactly have Levi and Erwin go with Eren, you two are the pillars of the Legion. You’re needed here. Besides, I need to be there so I can inspect the machine once we find it...” her hands trembled in excitement. “Rest easy, I’m good at navigating in bad weather~”

Erwin smiled, earning a glare from the raven noble as well. “Are you fine with this arrangement, Eren?”

“Y-Yes sir!” Eren bowed. “Sorry for making such a selfish statement.”

“We don’t have much of a choice. Logically, the points you’ve raised are sound,” Erwin turned to the other three. “Draw up a map and anything else you can think of to make it easier for Eren and Hanji’s navigation. And Hanji, take Eren with you and prepare for the mission. You two leave as soon as you’re ready. The meeting is over.”

“Gotcha!” Hanji saluted cheerfully. “Moblit, have my equipment ready, please.” Moblit looked rightfully worried but merely nodded. He caressed her cheek and left the room.

“I’ll have Bertholdt know about the mission. Maybe he can assist a bit. Eren will be able to move quickly with less obstacles around that way,” Reiner contacted him through their bond while Ymir and Annie were bent over two pieces of paper, one for the map to the mayor’s manor and the other with tonight’s current guard shifting schedule and patrol route.

Eren came back quickly and saw the two women. He was surprised to see them writing something down on two papers, and frowned. “Are you making me a map? I still know my way to the headquarters.”

Ymir looked up and smirked at him. “I know that much. I’m writing down the watch duty schedule and patrol routes for tonight.”

Eren’s frown deepened. “I know that, too.”

The dark-skinned woman snorted. “No, you don’t. They changed it, knowing that _someone_ who is a known traitor was also knowledgeable about the previous schedule and routes.”

The young man eased down. “They couldn’t have changed it that much, right?”

“You’re right.” Ymir got down to writing again. “But you might as well know. I have to make your job easier somehow, right?”

“...Right. Thanks, Ymir.”

She didn’t look up again. “You’re welcome, Jaeger. Now get over here and memorize it. This piece of paper won’t survive in this weather.”

Hanji returned just then, with Moblit reading off a checklist to see if she has everything she needed. “Hey, is that map done? I hope you found me a shortcut.”

Annie silently handed over the map she just finished drawing. Hanji ran her eyes over it for a few minutes and hummed in appreciation at the detailed way it was drawn. There really was a shortcut. “Done! Thanks, Leonhardt! Ready to go, Eren?”

“Y-yeah!” Eren returned the paper to Ymir and was about to follow Hanji out when he was yanked back.

“You’re forgetting something, brat,” Levi whispered roughly in his ear. He dragged Eren outside and into a hidden corner, far away from prying eyes and ears.

“What are you doing? We have to get going soon--”

Levi shut him up, brushing his lips against the other’s before delving even deeper. He poured all the emotions he couldn’t let out into the kiss. Eren felt the worry he conveyed, and closed his eyes to silently receive everything Levi was giving him. Just when he couldn’t anymore, Levi let him go.

“Come back,” was all Levi said, voice slightly rough from being out of breath.

Eren nodded, face flushed. Unable to speak at that moment, he gave in to impulse and hugged his lover before making a quick escape. _‘Of course I’m coming back, you didn’t have to remind me.’_

As soon as he stepped out of the headquarters, he disappeared into a series of lightning flashes.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Have you seen Marco around, Bertholdt? We were supposed to discuss something later,” Jean asked the taller hunter, idly rubbing the back of his neck. Not really sure how to approach the other, considering they never really talked with each other much. But with the current situation of having your friends slowly disappearing one by one because of vampire attacks or things like accidents, he really couldn’t afford to remain uninvolved with other people.

“H-huh? No...the last time I saw him was when he brought Christa back to her room,” Bertholdt replied.

“Tch, so it’s no good, then,” Jean raked his hair with a hand. “I met up with him after he got back from Christa’s room. He said that a senior called him for something after dinner so he said we’ll just meet up in our room. It’s been 3 hours and he still isn’t back.”  

Bertholdt had just been notified by Reiner. And now this. It doesn’t sound like just a coincidence. He began to worry, and a frown marred his face. “Did he say where they were going?”

“No, I don’t think so. I would’ve remembered if he mentioned it.”

“I’ll help you look for him,” he offered with a shaky smile. “I really don’t feel comfortable not knowing where our friends are right now with what just happened…”

“You’re right. Thanks, Bertholdt! Maybe I’ll call up the others to help with the search as well.”

Bertholdt saw him off, and once he was out of sight, the smile fell off his face. He snuck off to where Eren was most likely going to breach, and found him already there.

“Eren,” he called out silently, tone full of relief.

“Bertholdt.”

“We might have a problem,” the taller man recounted Jean’s words earlier and was glad when Eren agreed that it sounded suspicious.

“I can’t really invest all my time on him. But I’ll keep a look out,” Eren stated. “Tell the others to go for places that people rarely use or pass by.”

“Won’t that be risky for you?”

Eren grinned confidently. “I’ll be fine. Besides, they’re our friends. I’m off!”

They went their separate ways and Bertholdt was just right in time to catch Jean asking the others for help. He repeated the advice Eren gave him to the rest and then set off. It was a good thing they didn’t question the reason behind the advice.

 

========================

 

“What a busy guy, this mayor is,” Hanji uttered as she skimmed through the paperwork with efficiency. She came just in time, too. From the looks of things, most of the stuff that used to be here have been moved to another location. If they didn’t act tonight, she might not have caught some rogues just about to cart off these important and highly implicating documents.

“Names, ages, date and location of abduction, even their blood type is recorded here. How meticulous~” she dug through another stack, hoping to find clues on the machine, its blueprint and its current whereabouts.

“Ho _ho~_ ” She danced around briefly, with the blueprint in her hand. She spread it out on a vacated table and began reviewing it. From the looks of it, the machine could drain several fully adult humans in one day. They even thought of how to retain the blood’s freshness. She quickly packed it away with her things and began digging around once again for some clues to its current location.

“I suppose it’s too much to ask for the names or any clues of those involved in this ring,” she murmured to herself. She clicked her tongue when she couldn’t find anything more. Hanji stretched for a bit before taking a look at her surroundings. “If I were as meticulous as Mr. Mayor here, I would have a record of locations of maybe safehouses or hideouts. And I would most likely hide it somewhere arooooound~~ There! And I’d probably place the switch, here maybe?”

One could describe Hanji Zoe as mad. She can also be called a genius. And right now, she’s one lucky mad genius. She quickly located the switch and activated it, which caused a secret safe to be revealed. Breaking it open was an easy feat for someone like her, of course. “Well, what do you know?”

On top of the pile was a sheet of paper, a to-do list or something similar. And below it clearly stated to move the machine to the hunters’ headquarters. The corner of her lips rose in a smile. “I think it's about time I meet up with Eren.”

She placed the documents in her satchel as she dodged to the right, carefully evading a bullet.

“What are you doing here? You scum!” the assailant snarled.

“Like you're one to talk, Mr. I’m-An-Intelligent-Rogue? Your blood smells just as rotten as the others,” Hanji chuckled, her eyes glowing a pure scarlet as all traces of mirth disappeared from her features. “And it seems you brought friends.”

“Don't let her escape!”

“No worries! I'm not exactly fond of escaping,” she grinned, as she inconspicuously grabbed an item from her satchel. “We're going down together~!”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“He’s the last one for the night,” reported a rogue hunter.

“How much longer until he’s completely drained? I still have documents to transfer,” Dimo whispered the question, he had a feeling that he shouldn’t stay here any longer. The harsh lightning flashes earlier did not help him get rid of his growing anxiety either. Is it just him or the lightning strikes were becoming more and more frequent? It seemed like it was growing closer too… “Hey, answer me.”

“Don’t rush me, I don’t want any blood to be spilled, not on the floor at least,” the rogue hissed. “Give me fifteen minutes and you can go back to your little office afterwards.”

“Alright.”

The silence was slowly getting to him, as though something terrible was about to happen. So what happened afterwards took him by surprise; everything went by in a literal flash--a flash of lightning! He had to blink a couple of times in order to regain his sight.

“...I didn’t want to believe it at first, but to think that you really were involved with this, Mayor Reeves,” Dimo flinched at the sound of the voice--fully recognizing who it belonged to.

“You--get him!” the rogue from earlier snarled. Countless rogues clad in the hunter uniform emerged from their hiding places at his command, much to Eren’s disdain. It took a while for the rogue to recover from his fall, it seemed that the force of the lightning strike had knocked him back, and not only that, there was now a huge gaping hole in the room. If the other hunters would come to investigate the sound, they’ll be discovered.

Before they could lunge at him, however, Eren had formed a barrier--something he learned from Moblit a while back, which was further enhanced from his trait as a Gefreiter. He leaned over the freckled teen who was currently deathly pale.

Eren’s forehead creased with worry as he lightly patted the teen’s cheek, “Marco, Marco! It’s me Eren!”

“...E..ren?” Marco’s eyes briefly sparkled with recognition.

“Good, good...you’ll be fine, just stay with me for a little longer,” Eren hurriedly took out a blade and slashed at his arm, placing it over Marco’s mouth. “Drink my blood, it will help you.”  The latter was in no position to reject and so he obeyed. The sight of his dying friend and the sound of the rogues aggressively attacking his barrier brought him no peace of mind, it only made him impatient. “Come on hurry up…everyone…!”

“E...ren...I don’t--” Marco coughed, his mouth stained with the dhampir’s blood. “I think...I-I won’t make it...”

“No! You will! You’ll survive this!” Eren clasped his hands over the other’s. _‘I don’t understand! My blood is potent...why isn’t he reacting to it?!’_

Eren froze when Marco’s eyes were starting to glaze over, the intervals of his breaths becoming longer and longer. Panic rose in his chest when he felt his barrier slowly reach its breaking point. He was losing focus.

“No, no, Marco! Stay with me!” Eren froze when a particular thought hit him. _‘I have to do it. If I want him to live...I have to do it.’_

“Marco...forgive me...” He closed his eyes shut when he heard his barrier shatter.

“You can relax now Eren~ I, the great Hanji Zoe, has your back!” a familiar voice cackled.

Eren lifted his head in surprise and relief. “Hanji!”

“Make another barrier, for you and your friend!” the bespectacled noble ordered. Her hair was no longer kept in its usual ponytail and her clothes were stained with rotten blood. “I’m going to end everything with a bang!” she announced as she revealed a round metallic object as big as her hand.

“Hanji, is that the--”

“YUP!!!”

Eren hastily put up another barrier in order to protect himself from the inevitable blast. It was a prototype flash grenade. Something she decided to create after being inspired by the sight of Eren’s lightning prowess. She labelled it as something sort of a pocket-sized lightning bolt. And since it was still in its prototype stage, it was mostly focused on the grenade aspect rather than the flash aspect of the gadget.

Eren returned his attention to his dying friend, lifted the hunter in his arms and tilted the latter’s head to the side in order to expose his neck. He carefully pulled the needles out of his neck and quickly substituted it with his fangs.

At that moment, Hanji’s toy made its explosion. Attracted by the chaos, Jean ran to the location ahead and witnessed the smoke clearing. His eyes widened upon seeing Eren with a frail Marco in his arms. He opened his mouth to yell but didn’t go through with it when he realized what he was seeing.

Eren had become a vampire. It didn’t really kick in until then. He was a bloodsucker - and right now, he has his fangs buried in Marco’s neck. Jean’s vision turned red and his world shrunk to nothing but him and the sight before him.

So this is what real betrayal feels like...

 


	22. Double-crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pawn is discarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know! I managed to finish the next chapter quick! xD I don't really have much to say, it's 3:22 am when I posted this so I'm positive that some typos might have gotten past me. If you see any, please tell me! And as always, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^

When he first opened his eyes, it felt like he had just woken up from a deep slumber. He blinked a few times to clear his eyesight, eyes widening when he realized that he was staring up at a very unfamiliar ceiling.

“You’re finally awake, Marco.”

Marco slowly turned his head to face the former hunter, who had his back turned to him--far too busy watching the dusk sky transition into a deeper blue. It was then that Marco realized that his throat felt far too dry for him to speak. Fortunately, Eren chose that moment to move away from his position at the window to approach the bedridden teen and grabbed a cup from a nearby tray and filled it with cool water.

“Try not to move so much, you’ve been asleep for a week now,” said the brunette. Marco noted the tension in Eren’s face as well as the stiffness in his posture when he moved closer. “I’ll help you drink. Bear with me a little.” Eren was gentle when he helped Marco sit up, he placed an arm around his back to support him and lifted the cup to the bedridden hunter’s lips with the other. He helped him lie back down afterwards.

“...A week?” Marco croaked out.

Eren simply nodded, his gold eyes were slightly glazed. Most likely from exhaustion, Marco mentally noted. And weren’t his eyes green? “You...you almost died. Last week.”

As soon as he said that, memories had flooded his mind. Marco gasped at the sudden surge of information. The betrayal, the pain, the fear he felt during the ordeal came back to haunt him. He suddenly lost the ability to breath. He can’t breathe. He can’t _breathe!_

Eren hastily moved to grab him by the shoulders.

“Marco! Marco...listen. You’re safe now, it’s already over,” Eren said in a gentle voice. “You didn’t die, you’re alive. You _survived._ Take a deep breath and calm down.”

Marco was mildly confused when he readily obeyed Eren’s words, but didn’t really take note of it. He took his time calming down, Eren only let go once he was sure that Marco was fine.

“I… where am I, Eren?” He looked at him with this glimmer in his eyes that says he knows but would like for Eren to deny it.

Eren shifted his gaze away. “I’m sorry, Marco. We had to take you back with us. You… can’t stay there anymore; not with the way things are right now.”

Marco looked down on his lap and he clenched his fists with the sheets. “There’s something else you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

The brunette sighed and smiled faintly. “You’re right. But I can’t tell you yet until you’re all healed up. Don’t worry… it shouldn’t take you long.” Marco was confused by his words. He was very clear on how dire his state was back when Eren found him. Even with a week passing by, it should take him way longer to recover. He should have been dead by now, now that he thought of it.

Eren stood up and gave a stretch, wincing afterwards. “You must be hungry. I’ll get you something easy on the stomach. If you need help or anything, just ring the bell on the bedstand. I promise that whoever comes in won’t harm you. But I’ll try to be within hearing distance for the most part.” He patted the patient’s shoulder before heading out.

“Thanks, Eren,” he hurriedly said after him. Eren did save his life somehow.

Eren paused by the doorway and looked over his shoulder. “...I hope you’ll still feel the same later.” And then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him, leaving the freckled teen confused.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Things were still tense between the hunters. They can’t afford to fall apart at such a crucial moment. This has been going on for a week, they can’t let it go on any longer; at least that’s what Armin believes. Jean had been distant after the surprise attack, he was acting more aggressive towards them as well. It came to the point that he had to ask the rest of his friends to help him talk to Jean as a group.

“What is this, Armin?” Jean lashed out when he found himself in a room with them. And it looked like Armin was in the lead.

“There are more important matters we should be attending to. But we can’t, because you can’t focus on what’s right in front of you,” Armin began, blue eyes gazing at him unflinchingly.

“Are you saying they’re more important than Marco!?” the other yelled, causing the others to become restless.

“I’m sure that’s not what Armin meant, Jean,” Bertholdt decided to cut in, trying to pacify the agitated hunter.

“You weren’t there, Bertholdt. You didn’t see what I saw.” Jean combed through his hair and gripped at the strands. “Eren bit Marco. The bastard bit him! A-and Marco, he looked like he was dying. What am I supposed to mistake about that, huh?”

The taller male winced. He knew the truth but he couldn’t even tell them - tell Jean.

“For all I know, he might be dead, or turned into a rogue. I can’t even tell which one is worse anymore!”

“Jean,” Armin uttered, barely stifling his exasperation. He wasn’t too sure about what Jean saw. But he knew that Eren must’ve had a good reason for it. “I’m sure Eren had his reasons. Marco may be just fine wherever he is.”

“Yeah? How sure are you? Can you really believe the words pouring out of your mouth? Trust _you_ to side with _him!_ Apparently, bloodsuckers are more trustworthy these days than humans!” His words made them gasp.

“Apparently,” Mikasa muttered coldly, loud enough to be heard by them all in the silence. “We couldn’t even trust our own mayor.”

“Do you even have proof? That’s just something you probably heard from that bastard. You two are easily led around by his words alone!” Jean slammed his fist on the table. “But I’m not like you! All you’ve given me so far are your words! You don’t have anything to support your theories, and yet you expect me to just believe you? Don’t fuck with me!”

“What are they talking about? I don’t understand what they’re saying,” Sasha whispered to Connie.

“Neither do I. But...isn’t this kind of situation dangerous?” Connie whispered back. “Hey, Christa--” he stopped mid-sentence, deciding against it after seeing the blonde’s expressionless face. She has been despondent after she woke up, still grieving the loss of their three friends during the storm. Connie returned his attention to the heated argument before them.

“Because Eren is our friend!” Armin raised his voice. “Mikasa and I have been with him even before we became hunters. Eren is just not that kind of person!”

“Humans change--it’s impossible for us to stay the same!” Jean yelled.

“It’s thanks to Eren that we’re still alive today,” Mikasa wore a pained expression as she spoke. “We’re still alive today because he trusted us and we trusted him.”

Bertholdt watched the development in silence. It was heading to a terrible direction faster than he expected. _“Reiner. Things are getting bad here, they’re all confused--I need to tell them the truth.”_

_“Bertholdt, it’s dangerous. There’s no telling how they’d react to the truth. Especially Jean, considering what just happened.”_

_“This is our mission. We already knew how dangerous it could be, and yet you still keep protecting me whenever you have the chance. I may be your mate, but please don’t forget that I am also a warrior.”_

_“...Alright. I trust you.”_

The taller teen straightened his posture with a smile in his face. _"_ _Thank you.”_

“Bertholdt, we should stop them before anyone gets hurt,” Connie whispered.

Bertholdt shook his head, “It’s okay. I can handle this on my own.” He smiled at the comedic duo before approaching the fuming ash-brunette. Connie and Sasha looked at each other in surprise, they weren’t used to seeing the gentle giant speak with much confidence.

“Jean, that’s enough,” Bertholdt said firmly, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“What? Are you telling me that you’re on their side too?!” Jean shrugged the hand off, taking a few steps back. “Don’t you see how much this is affecting us? Look at Christa! We’ve already lost far too many people--wasn’t Reiner important to you? Annie too! Shouldn’t you be just as mad as me?”

“He is, but there’s no point in grieving about them,” Bertholdt replied. Everyone looked at him wide eyed, even the grieving Christa. What he said was far too cold for the normally soft-spoken hunter.

“What?” asked Jean, far too taken aback by his statement. “Hey...don’t you know what you’re saying right now?”

“No. Listen to me,” Bertholdt shook his head. “Reiner, Ymir, Annie...They’re all alive. Our mission was to observe your actions, to make sure that you do not find and kill our allies. We were meant to act as spies.”

“W-what?” was the only intelligible thing Connie could say at this moment.

“That’s right, I--we, we are vampires,” Bertholdt said with his head held up high. “And we are on your side.”

“But...you don’t burn under the sun! A-are you a pureblood?” Sasha blurted.

Bertholdt shook his head, “Only Ymir is. Reiner, Annie, Eren and I are half-human.”

“Eren?! But isn’t he--” Connie stopped mid-sentence and looked at Mikasa and Armin, hoping for answers.

“We knew about Eren only,” Armin started. “A few months after Eren’s break out, they sent a messenger for me so we could meet up. That’s how I learned that Eren was actually a dhampir. His mother was a pureblood.”

The shorter hunter went slack-jawed at the revelation.

“...Marco,” murmured Jean. “You said all of them were safe, but you never said anything about Marco.”

“That is...” Bertholdt’s forehead creased with worry and concern, he turned his attention away from the ash-brunette hunter as he replied, “...He’s definitely alive. But he can no longer return here.”

Jean clenched his fists. “And why is that?!”

“Marco is no longer human. You saw it for yourself--Eren bit Marco,” the taller hunter said, establishing eye contact with him again. “Marco is a turned vampire now. He can no longer go under the sun.”

Sasha and Connie gasped, while Christa finally started paying attention to the conversation.

“Did Eren do that to save Marco?” asked Armin, his eyes softened.

“Save Marco by biting him?” Christa asked. “What do you mean by that?”

“...You know what I’m talking about, right Jean?” the blonde made eye contact with the taller hunter. “You saw it there too. The machine that killed Thomas, Mina, Samuel, Nack and Mylius...”

“They weren’t killed by rogues. They were murdered in our headquarters all along,” Mikasa supplied. “They used a machine to extract their blood using large needles that are punctured on their necks to make it look like they were simply a victim of vampire attacks.”

“Y-you mean Marco was going to be next?” Connie gulped.

Armin shook his head, “Marco _was_ next. The only logical reason I can think of as to why Eren bit him was because he was on the brink of death.”

“Maybe Eren was just hungry?” it was a wonder how the huntress didn’t sense the angry glare Jean shot her as soon as she said those words.

“There’s no way Eren would do that!” Armin hastily defended his friend. “Because Eren already has--” he paused, face glowing a light shade red. “He has...”

Mikasa’s face darkened, knowing full well what Armin was trying to say.

“Eren already has a mate whom he could feed from,” Bertholdt helpfully supplied. “Which means that he doesn’t need to feed from anyone else. Eren turned him into a vampire to keep him alive.”

“Wait, hold on a second here, this is way too much information to take in all at once,” Connie said as he massaged his temples with one hand and waved the other. “Why are you telling us all this _now?_ ”

“It was to keep it from leaking, isn’t it? The information,” Christa asked. “That’s the only plausible reason.”

Bertholdt nodded. “To be honest, me informing you of this is probably something my superiors won’t approve of. But I believed that it was time that you all knew the truth before we lose anyone else. I’ll be severely reprimanded once I return.”

“But if Jean knew about this, then why is he so mad?” Sasha asked.

“...I know. I _know._ It’s just... ” Jean snapped, clenching his fists. “...when I saw Eren bite Marco, I just moved without thinking and ended up shooting him... Shit. I’m so pathetic...”

Armin approached the taller hunter and rested a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. I’m sure Eren won’t betray us over something like that. You two have butted heads a lot in the past after all, I’m sure he knows you just as well as you know him. I’m sure that deep down you knew that Eren wouldn’t do something like that to a friend.”

“A friend, huh...” Jean murmured, eyes downcast. “I never once treated him like one.”

“Then now’s a good time to start, right?” Sasha grinned. “It’s never too late to make friends.”

“I’m with Sasha on this one!” Connie nodded.

“Just ‘cause he’s not the enemy doesn’t mean I’d have to be friends with the bastard!” Jean snapped, indignant. Everyone knows that he’s just too prideful to admit that he respected his rival. But for the sake of peace, they didn’t say anything.

 

===================================

 

“...Is that so…?” Marco clasped his hands together, he was now up and about after making a full recovery after an hour or two. At least now he knew the reason behind such miraculous recovery.

Eren had his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut, “I’m sorry, Marco...it was the only thing I could think of that time...You didn’t want this and yet I--”

Marco moved from his position on the bed and rested his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “No, no...it’s fine. You...you did what you thought was best. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you. You saved my life and I’m grateful for that. I really am.”

Eren looked up, his gold eyes welling up with tears at the sight of Marco’s understanding smile yet sorrowful eyes. “Marco, I--”

“Eren, it’s okay. I’ll be okay. I just need time to process all of this,” Marco let go of the other’s shoulders, taking a few steps back. “...For the past few hours I’ve noticed that you’ve been wincing a lot and you looked like you were having difficulties in moving about freely. Are you hurt?”

Eren’s eyes widened at the concern. He hastily wiped his tears before they fell and returned his attention to the freckled hunter. “...Jean shot me as soon as I finished binding you to me. I usually heal fast but this time it’s taking me a long time to recover. I didn’t know our bullets were that effective against vampires until now. Heh...”

“You should go rest. I heard from Mr. Berner earlier that you’ve spent most of your time watching over me despite being hurt yourself,” Marco suggested. “You need to get better as soon as you can, Armin and the others are depending on you. You can’t protect anyone in your current condition.”

“...Marco,” the brunette trailed off, his eyes still filled with remorse. But after considering the merit in his friend’s words, he shook his head, trying to will away his negative thoughts. “You’re right. This isn’t like me at all.”

Marco chuckled, “You’re the 104th batch’s resident suicidal bastard. Being meek and passive doesn’t suit you at all.”

Eren gave him a small grin, “It’s been a long time since someone called me that. Although I think it’s the first I’ve heard it coming from you.”

“Well, I’m not Jean. But I think you need someone who can kick you back to working order, you know?” Marco smiled. “I apologize if that was rude, though.”

“No, it’s fine. It...brings back a lot of happy memories.” Eren stood up from his place by the table. “I’ll...go now. You said you needed time, after all.”

“Thanks, Eren,” the freckled teen said, bowing a little. It seemed that his new habit of acting servile towards the brunette was also one of the many effects of his new status as a turned vampire. Eren was his sire now. No. Eren is still his friend. One bite won’t change their relationship with each other, Eren’s just that kind of person after all. He saw the brunette off before returning to his room, sagging his back against the door until he reached the floor. Tears that he held back suddenly poured out now that he was alone.

_It hurts._

_It hurts knowing that he can no longer see his family. Knowing that he won’t be able to walk with them at day, or watch the sunrise,  to continue serving the people he wanted to protect as a hunter without having them hate him for becoming what he is now._

_All of his dreams were crushed by one fateful bite._

_He’s angry. He’s sad. But he just can’t bring himself to blame Eren for this. Eren saved his LIFE. He’s grateful. He truly is. But it still hurts._

_Was it like this for Eren too?_

_When the entire Organization went against him, did Eren go through what he was going through right now?_

He spent hours crying in a fetal position by the door, only noticing that it’s already morning once his crying subsided. He spent a few minutes just watching the light slowly pour in through the window before moving to stand up. He wasn’t sure what made him move towards the light, but he didn’t resist it and paused just before the rays of the sun could reach his feet. He hesitantly stretched out his arm towards the light, flinching at the searing pain; he hastily backpedaled, heart beating hard against his ribcage.

It was true.

This was his reality now.

This life, and this pain.

Marco sank to his knees, cradling his half burnt hand to his chest, ignoring how quick it was to recover.

 

================================

 

Levi pulled the sobbing dhampir to his chest, his hand gently rubbing the back of his skull, the other arm protectively wrapped around his trembling form. He pressed his lips against the crown of the teen’s head. He directed his attention towards the streaming rays of the sun. “How long are you going to cry for?”

Eren shook his head as he hugged the raven haired noble tighter. He doesn’t know either.

Levi sighed, ‘Tsk. That freckled kid’s emotions are affecting Eren. Their bond as master and servant is too strong...how troublesome.’

“Levi...” Eren called out softly. “I can’t seem to stop...I...”

“Your bond is still young, that’s why it’s still affecting you,” Levi stated. “This will end soon. After all, there is no bond greater than that of mates.” The hand supporting the younger male’s head moved to lift his face so that they made eye contact. “I can make you forget all about that bond of yours in an instant.”

“What do you mean…?” sniffled Eren. He was disheveled and his face flushed from the strain of crying. Honestly, he looked like shit. And yet somehow he still managed to pull the raven haired noble in.

“It means what it means,” Levi murmured before leaning in to kiss his mate. “I won’t let anyone else have such a big effect on you.”

“Levi...”

“I won’t do anything if you’re against it.”

“...” Eren pursed his lips before cupping his mate’s face with his hands. “No, no...I’m not against it.”

“Is that so?” Levi pressed his forehead against the dhampir’s. “I won’t let you run away in the middle, you know.”

“When did I ever run away from you?” Eren asked, chuckling weakly.

“Sparring,” Levi replied with a straight face.

“Shut up Levi.”

“No,” was the noble’s only response before leaning in to kiss his lover, deeply this time.

Eren responded well to his gentle touches; the kisses on his neck, the cool and assuring hand that somehow entwined with his--everything. Levi was being gentle, careful not to aggravate the wound on his side as he guided the dhampir through it all. Soft pants and grunts filled the dimly lit room, as time stopped being relevant for the two. Passion and the feeling of being complete prevailed over such trivial matter. Eren closed his eyes, thinking of how all of his problems seemed to melt away as Levi started filling both his mind and his body with his presence.

“I love you, Eren,” whispered the noble as they basked in the afterglow of their union.

Eren settled against the other’s chest, “...I love you too.”

They both drifted off to sleep, comfortable in each other’s arms.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“They found out. He found the room!” Dimo gasped, falling to his knees. Heart still filled with panic.

“He?” asked the nameless vampire. “Who exactly is this _he?”_

“Jaeger. Jaeger found the extraction room--his companion destroyed the machine,” the mayor reported.

“And my rogues?”

“...They were all killed by his companion,” Dimo grunted as he moved to stand up. He managed to escape death when one of the rogues took off with him before the crazed vampire jumped in the fray and activated the explosives. He was brought to one of the rendezvous points he previously set with the manipulative vampire.

“I presume all of the extracted blood went to waste as well? From what I’ve heard there was an explosion,” the vampire hummed. Dimo merely replied with a nod. “Ahh! I see, I see, I get what you’re telling me now.”

Dimo looked at the other in confusion. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

The vampire walked towards the mortal in confident strides before grabbing the latter by the neck, slowly lifting him from the floor. “I’m talking about how you’re useless to me now. I have no use for trash like you who can’t even do anything right.”

“W-wait! What are you doing?!” Dimo coughed, struggling to breath as he tried breaking free from the vampire’s hold to no avail. “This isn’t part of the--”

“You’re weak, that’s why you entered into a deal with me,” one squeeze was all it took to kill the human. “And the weak have no place in this world.” He then proceeded to discard the mayor’s broken form outside the safehouse, where his mindless servants loitered about. He relished the sight of his servants fighting over the cadaver, consequently breaking it apart as they pushed and pulled just to quench their thirst for blood.

Now he had to start from scratch. But first, the loose ends must be dealt with… starting with the worthless human’s delicious family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random question. Do you guys have any particular scenes you enjoyed reading in Checkmate?


	23. Deadlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trail disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's out! Yay!!! And you didn't have to wait for next year this time! Ahaha! Well, this is a vampire-centric chapter. So we won't get to see the hunters this time. The next chapter's probably going to be vampire-centric too, so...ahaha. As usual, I pass my thanks to my older sis, axayashinoceres for helping me conceptualize and fill in some blanks during the development of this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

“Contact us?” Reiner looked at his other companions. “Well, it’s not bad but...why?”

_“Christa wants to see for herself that you’re all okay. It’s for her peace of mind.”_

Reiner eyed Ymir before responding, “Okay, I got it. The usual procedure, yeah?”

_“Yes.”_

“I’ll go set up now,” Reiner motioned for the women to follow him outside their shared quarters.

“What was that about?” Annie asked, eyes forward.

“They wanted to talk to us through Bertholdt,” the other blonde replied. “It was Christa’s request.”

Ymir’s eyes widened then softened. “...Christa, huh.”

They entered one of the biggest guest rooms available in the headquarters since it was nearby and it had a fireplace. Without a word, Reiner crouched before the hearth and took a deep breath. Steam leaked out of his mouth as he concentrated, he then leaned closer to the fire place and breathed life to it. Once the flames were strong enough, he lifted his thumb to his lips and punctured it with his fang, dripping some of his blood in the flames. ‘’Preparations are ready, Bert.”

_“Okay. Please step back.”_

Reiner took a couple of steps back, the flames suddenly grew in size and spilled on the hearth before morphing into a fiery version of Bertholdt. Bertholdt flashed Reiner a tender smile before his figure morphed into a shorter figure this time--someone they know very well.

“Christa.” Was all Ymir said, as the fiery version of her blonde friend now stood before them.

 _“Ymir! I-it really worked!”_ Christa said in awe, turning to look at an invisible companion. _“S-so you really are okay...”_

“Yes,” Ymir replied, unconsciously walking towards the girl. “...I worried you, didn’t I?”

 _“Of course you did! How could I not?!”_ Christa snapped, wiping away stray tears. _“And you’ve been hiding this from me all this time...don’t you trust me?‘_

“Trust is not the issue here, Christa,” Ymir shook her head, stopping right in front of the girl. “I didn’t want you to get hurt once you get involved with our plan.”

“To be honest, we never planned to tell any of you at all. But it seems Eren already had a head start with Mikasa and Armin without us knowing,” Reiner said. “All of us might get an earful from the higher ups for informing you without orders.”

“We’ll be fine, Eren’s on our side!” Ymir grinned. “We’ll survive the Lord’s wrath.”

“Hmph,” Annie smiled a little. “No truer words have ever been spoken.”

_“That’s right! Eren! How’s he doing? Didn’t he get shot by Jean?”_

“He’ll be fine,” Ymir replied. “He’s recovering faster than any of us would ever be after getting shot by silver. He can walk on his own now, at least.”

 _“That’s good...where is he right now? Can we talk to him?”_  Christa idly played with her fingers.

“Eren’s still resting,” Annie replied. “He’s been watching over Marco for the whole duration of the week.”

“Right, Marco’s fully recovered, so you can rest easy,” Reiner supplied. “Today’s Eren’s first real rest, so you’d have to contact us again later if you want to talk to him.”

_“What about Marco? Can we talk with him too?”_

The three looked at each other in silence before sighing. “Ah… Christa, we haven't spoken with Marco yet ourselves. He has a lot he has to come to terms with.”

“We can't promise you anything concrete, basically,” Reiner supplied. “It may take awhile before he's comfortable enough to talk with you guys.”

 _“Why? Shouldn't he be most comfortable with friends?”_ Christa’s brows knotted delicately.

“It's not you he's uncomfortable with,” Annie stated quietly and stopped there without clarifying further. But the implication was clear enough that it saddened the shorter blonde.

 _“I see. That's fine for now I guess. If you managed to speak with him, then please let him know. For now I'm just glad that you are all alive and well. I was at a loss when I thought that I lost more of my friends.”_ For a moment her eyes looked bleak and Ymir shuffled in guilt.

“I suppose this is goodbye for now. The higher ups here have been very busy as well. It might be some time before we can talk again.”

“Right. We may also be busy pretty soon ourselves. If anything comes up, just have Bert contact me.” Reiner tapped his temple for emphasis. “Be careful in your coming missions.”

_“Thanks, Reiner. Until next, Ymir.”_

“Yeah. Whenever that may be,” Ymir moved to hug the girl, but stopped herself. Remembering that she wasn’t physically present in the room and that she was currently made of fire.

_“Annie…”_

Annie nodded at her. “Bye.”

Christa made a motion of looking over her shoulder and then she was replaced by Bertholdt. He exchanged a few words with them before they cut off the communication. Reiner turned towards his other companions as soon as the flames dissipated into smoke. “It’s about time we head to the meeting, yeah?”

Ymir and Annie simply replied with a nod.

 

===============================

 

“Is it time for the meeting…?” Eren yawned, rubbing his eye. Before he could move to sit up, Levi stopped him with a hand resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

“If you keep moving around, you’ll never recover at all,” he said. “Stay in bed and rest.”

“...But the meeting is important--” Eren winced a little when the older noble pinched him by the nose. He slapped his lover’s hand away with a whine.

“That’s why I’m going,” Levi sighed. “If I had a choice in the matter, I would have ditched the meeting right from the start.”

“Ah, right. You’ve always hated mornings...” Eren mumbled, burying half of his face against the pillow. He stiffened when he felt the other man lean over him to plant a chaste kiss on his right temple.

“Not that,” Levi murmured against his ear. “I would prefer to watch over you rather than going to another uneventful meeting.”

Eren completely buried his face against his pillow, far too embarrassed to speak. _“Just go already! Geez…”_

Levi huffed in amusement as he ruffled the dhampir’s hair. “Just rest.”

Eren dismissed the noble with a nonchalant wave--or so it seemed. Although his face was hidden, his ears were flushed red. As soon as Levi left, he pulled the covers over his still naked body. “...We did some bold things earlier, ahhhhhh...!” he hid his face in his hands.

 

===================================

 

Levi made his way down stairs in careful strides, pausing a bit when he heard someone coming from behind him. “So you’re back already, shitty glasses.”

“Huh? You’re up early,” Hanji yawned. “Yeah...I just got back from some rummaging from the mayor’s manor last night. Frankly speaking, I’d rather catch on more sleep. Moblit’s so lucky--ah.” the bespectacled woman paused in her tracks.

“Your report better be worth it. I have better things to do than just sitting my ass for hours only to get nowhere.” was all Levi said before going ahead.

Hanji stood on the staircase with a dumbfounded expression for a moment, before she broke into an all-knowing grin. “Levi...his scent changed.” She turned around to look at the direction to Levi’s room. “Oho~ So that’s why Eren is absent! Forget sleep, I’m going to squeeze out every detail out of Levi after the meeting!” she jumped over six steps of the staircase before heading towards the direction of the conference room with a skip in her step. However, as soon as she pushed the double doors open, her demeanor had changed. Her report was not exactly a happy one. The celebration will have to wait.

 

===================================

 

“...M-murdered?” Erd asked.

Hanji nodded. “I inspected every nook and cranny of the mayor’s manor. It was Moblit who found their bodies. It wasn’t a pretty sight. The walls were painted red and the children’s faces were no longer recognizable.”

“And the mayor?” Erwin folded his hands in front of him, his eyes went cold upon hearing the news.

Hanji shook her head, “No signs of him anywhere. It could be possible that he murdered his family and made it look like it was a vampire attack so he can escape the prying eyes of the public by running off to God knows where, but I can’t say for sure. There may be other possible circumstances.”

“So the machine is destroyed, his family is dead, and his fat ass is missing,” Levi summarized. “What else is there?”

“The one positive thing I can report now is the fact that the enemy won’t have enough time to reproduce such a large machine on such short notice,” Hanji fixed her glasses. “They’ll be silent for a short period, this is our chance for a counterattack.”

Erwin closed his eyes, deep in thought. “I had Mike scout for the mayor’s whereabouts last night. It seems the feeling I had was right...this meeting won’t go any further without his report.”

Hanji nodded. “Do we have anything more to discuss?”

“Commander Smith, if I may,” Gunther raised his hand. “About Eren’s servant...how are we going to handle his situation during such a critical moment?”

“Ah, yes. His name is Marco, if memory serves me right,” Erwin nodded. “For Eren to form such a bond with a human was an unforeseen development.”

“How’s the kid doing, Reiner?” Hanji asked. “I don’t suppose he’s the type to lash out like Eren, is he?”

“Ah, no, Marco is nothing of the sort,” Reiner replied. “He’s more of a mix of Armin and Mr. Berner.”

“I’ve never interacted with him before and I already know that he is one endearing child,” the bespectacled noble laughed. The earlier tension dissipated in favor of a possibly lighter topic.

“He’s going to be a troublesome brat,” Levi muttered. “He’ll have more difficulty in adjusting to his new lifestyle compared to Eren.”

“I agree with Lord Ackerman,” Annie spoke as she crossed her arms. “He is a gentle-natured human who is determined to achieve his dreams. And therein lies the problem.”

“The difference between him and Jaeger,” Ymir stated in an offhand manner. “Is that he has no mate to force him into accepting faster. And the fact that he has no vampire lineage in the first place.”

“The degree of acceptance usually does vary. It has always taken humans longer to switch to the mentality of being a creature of the night,” Hanji mused. “Eren, despite his previous disposition of believing he was fully human before his awakening, let’s just say he’s a weird case. Many factors were involved in his case hence he was able to adapt quickly.”

“To have to babysit a fledgling at this critical period... “ Levi muttered, brows furrowing deeply and tongue clicking. “Shit, this whole thing is a mess. We have nothing left except for the papers Four-eyes managed to filch.”

“We have no choice but to wait for Mike’s report,” Erwin sighed. “But we could perhaps use another avenue to investigate. The blueprint of the machine, if we could find out who designed it and the workers who built it, maybe we could glean something. It might seem farfetched, however.”

“Well, sure it could be another dead end,” Hanji spoke up. “But it’s better to be thorough, right?”

“Let’s assign who would be undertaking this mission then we can move on or end this meeting, if there’s nothing else left to discuss,” Erwin organized.

But before he could even utter a name, there was a knock on the door to the conference room. The blonde vampire eyed the door sternly before calling for the newcomer to enter. “Mike...”

When they saw who it was, by some instinct, all the occupants in the room straightened up in their seats. “What news do you bring?”

“...The human traitor, Reeves, is dead,” he reported solemnly.

“That’s another lead gone,” Ymir said heatedly, glaring at the table in front of her.

“I guess this explains why Bert knew nothing. The higher-ups must’ve put out a gag order until they thought of a believable cover-up,” Reiner mused, his expression grim.

“And?” Levi spoke up, impatience flaring up with the senseless suspense. “What shitty story did they make up?”

“Found his remains with his family’s in their manor. Investigated the massacre and released a formal announcement yesterday afternoon to the public, stating the vampire attack on their mayor and his family,” Mike filled them in, in length.

“What else?” Erwin prompted.

“Sniffed around and learned the hunters also covertly investigated the vice mayor before they allowed the proceedings for the man to take up office as the new mayor.”

“Verdict?” Hanji asked.

“Clean. Seems like they plan to keep a close eye on the new mayor this time.”

“Where did you find the body?” Erwin asked, brows furrowed.

“...A little ways into the forest,” Mike replied. “His neck was crushed and his body, mangled… You can’t even call what was left behind a corpse anymore.”

“That answers our previous question then,” Hanji clicked her tongue. “A dead end.”

Erwin sighed, “This meeting is adjourned.”

 

==============================

 

Eren was already dressed and leisurely eating his meal while he rested in bed when Levi came back. He looked up at the older man and his brows drew down in worry. “How’d it go?”

Levi sat as closely as he could beside his mate and sighed. “No good. A lot of dead ends. Our main lead is dead.”

The halfling was astonished and inside he felt a little regret or pity perhaps. “His family will be facing hardship now. I always thought Mayor Reeves was a good man. It didn’t feel real when we learned of his betrayal.”

The raven-haired pureblood remained silent and it aroused his younger mate’s curiosity. “What’s wrong?”

The other merely buried his head on Eren’s back before answering. “His family won’t have to worry. They were quickly sent to his side after all.”

Eren stiffened and took a while to process his words before sadness nearly overwhelmed him, quite a bit transmitting over their shared bond. He didn’t know but a little of it also trickled in on his shared connection with Marco. Marco, who knew nothing, felt tears suddenly fall unbidden.

“That… that might have been for the best,” was all Eren could say on the matter. And so they both remained silent for awhile, each brewing over their own thoughts.

“We’ll figure out this shit later,” Levi shook his head. “...And didn’t I tell you to stay put in bed? You could have called me instead of picking up your meal on your own.”

“I did!” Eren huffed. “Mike dropped by before heading to the meeting. I don’t know how he knew I was starving, though... And besides, I’m only wounded, not a cripple!”

“You may not be a cripple, but you can’t exactly walk fine on your own at the moment, can you?” Levi smirked.

Eren’s back went ramrod straight, his face as red as the apple in his hands. “LEVI!!!”

 

==============================

 

Hanji had followed Erwin to his office when the meeting earlier had concluded. There were more pressing matters to be discussed in private between the two of them. They both sat down and the blonde took out the blueprints to look through once again. “What are the odds that the people who worked on this machine are still alive?”

Hanji pondered over it before answering. “I think… that some, if not all of them, are alive, either in captivity or in hiding.”

“I believe that as well. We don’t have their names as well. It seems we have quite the effort to look forward to just to identify them.” He also took out the sheets of paper that Hanji managed to pilfer on which the names of the human harvest were listed.

“Hm…” the woman hummed. “We need a list of the reported missing persons in the town and cross-examine it with the list here to filter them out. Now, how to get our hands on those…?”

Erwin was already reaching for a clean sheaf of paper and his pen. “It seems we need to contact our allies in the Hunter’s Organization and ask for their assistance once again. Have Moblit deliver this letter to Bertholdt tonight.”

Hanji’s glasses glinted as she grinned. As long as they can get a step forward, they can come closer to unmasking their traitorous brethren sooner or later. “I’ll inform Moblit and Reiner now.” She saluted and didn’t wait for his dismissal before running off. It was a testament to their long-standing friendship that he made no issue of it.

Reiner immediately got in touch with Bertholdt as soon as he received the information. “Bert? Sorry, are you on patrol now? In three hours? Right. Can you and Armin watch out for Mr. Berner after sunset? Commander Erwin has a message for the higher-ups. Ah, the mayor, we know. It’s fine. They must all be keeping a tighter leash on you now since the association was infiltrated by rogues. Be careful.”

He nodded towards Hanji once his conversation was over. “Great! I better write down a copy of the list for Moblit to deliver along with the letter as well. Thanks, Reiner!”

Ymir chuckled after Hanji left the room. “Never thought I’d see the day where we would be cooperating with hunters this way.”

“It’s a possibility that came true only because our problem directly affects them and the innocents,” Annie replied. “And...Eren.”

“I wonder if we could see Marco later,” Ymir mused as she lounged on the single sofa.

“We could ask Eren what he thinks about it,” Reiner suggested.

“It might be too soon,” Annie intoned, not much of an inflection in her voice. The other two couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

 

==============================

 

Eren was finally glad to be out of his lover’s clutches as he and Petra brought food for Marco who should be awakening soon. The sky has already turned a bright orange and it would soon descend to a dark indigo once the sun has fully set.

“Thanks for coming with me, Petra.”

“It’s fine. The least I could do is to give him advice as someone who had been where he is now,” the woman smiled.

“It feels weird though to suddenly be teaching someone else about vampires from a different angle when I just learned it not too long ago myself,” Eren confessed, worrying his lip.

“I think that won’t be a problem. He might be more receptive to you for that very reason. It should make his transition a bit quicker.” The woman looked into the distance as she remembered her past. “It took me years to learn and accept. It took you just a few weeks, perhaps because you already had prior in-depth knowledge about vampires.”

“I guess. It took me a bit longer to accept the change in views that knowledge gave me though.”

“You’re a case on your own, Eren,” she pointed out. That was true. Who would have thought that his lineage was what it is. It was something that rarely ever happens, if at all. Being the child of a man belonging to a long line of vampire hunters, and a woman belonging to a powerful vampire bloodline, it was an unusual combination to begin with.

“Did you remember to give Lady Hanji some of your blood?”

“Yeah. She said the blood supplements would be ready by tomorrow.”

“That’s good. You didn’t need those supplements since you have Lord Levi. It’s different for us turned. For a fledgling who has yet to accept his new fate, and for those whose sires abandoned them and who has yet to find a mate to aid them, the supplements are like a lifeline.”

Eren’s eyes turned grim, his lips were in a tight line. “I just hope he’ll take them.”

“Eren…” She stopped and touched his arm gently. “Your friend is lucky to have his Sire around. The blood supplements are merely a stop-gap measure. For those who had no choice but to live on it during the early stages, their development of their abilities were far slower, and far more arduous. And with our current situation being as it is, he can’t afford to slow down his development when he has you here. If you want him to gain strength sooner before all hell breaks loose, you have to convince him to drink your blood and train as soon as possible.”

Eren’s eyes were brimming with worry as he looked at her. “I know. And,” he sighed, looking away. “I’ll try my best.”

Pretty soon they reached Marco’s room. Eren knocked and then opened the door when Marco called them in, albeit hesitantly. “Brought you food,” he announced, pasting on a smile to mask his worries. He limped slightly but otherwise, he made it easily to the seat by the bed.

“I didn’t think I’d be needing them anymore,” Marco confessed though he was smiling.

“You’d be surprised,” Petra spoke up with a gentle smile while setting the dishes down on the wooden bed tray table Eren had already set up. “Eren still loves eating food. He’s taken to cooking with me, now and then.”

“I see. I’m glad that I can still eat meals,” the freckled teen wore a slightly more sincere smile.

“Marco, this is Petra Ral. She’s also a turned vampire. If you have any questions, you can ask her.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Petra,” Marco greeted the woman politely.

“Just Petra is fine. Eren has been talking about you a lot lately, I’m glad that you’re doing well now.” Eren blushed, unaware that he did such a thing.

“Eat while it’s hot. I’ll just be telling you some things for when you’re recovered enough to get out of bed,” Eren urged.

Marco froze for a second before giving a dim smile. “...Right.” He spooned some soup into his mouth and his heart felt great relief that he could still taste how delicious it is, it’s almost as if nothing had changed.

So while Petra busied herself with making tea, Eren began explaining some of the things that Marco should know about. “Firstly, about the current situation. Well… it seems that Mayor Reeves and his family were...killed.”

“Eren! Not a good topic when someone is eating,” Petra scolded him as she served up the tea.

The young dhamphir paled at his blunder. “Sorry, Marco!”

Marco gave a light chuckle. It was good to see that Eren was still the same, no...maybe more relaxed than he was compared to before. It felt...odd to him, to see the two interact like normal people even when he knew that they were vampires.

His expression turned grim. “So it was the mayor who betrayed us all along...It seems hard to believe… But… the whole case isn’t over yet, right?”

“No,” Eren admitted reluctantly. “It’s far from over. He may have been running the show, or so he thought. But the one pulling the strings is still out there, considering the fact that the mayor is dead.”

“I see...” Marco pursed his lips. “This is...going to be difficult.”

Eren chuckled, much to the confusion of the freckled fledgling. “Don’t mind me. I’m just glad that you said difficult, and not impossible. That kind of thinking is what we need the most right now.”

Marco’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of the brunette’s words. “Eren...”

“Shush! Eat now, talk later. Your soup is getting cold,” Petra huffed, hands on her waist.

“Ah, yeah, you should finish your food first,” Eren rubbed the back of his head. “We’ll discuss it afterwards.”

“...Alright,” Marco’s eyes would trail off to his friend...master? From time to time, as he ate. He noted how Eren’s eyebrows weren’t furrowed like it was back in the Organization, where he was always on guard and on edge. In fact, he seemed calmer, wiser, older. If that made any sense. It was then Marco realized that he was just staring into the depths of his now empty bowl. “Hey, Eren…?”

“Yeah?” Eren’s golden eyes were like the sun. Bright, warm, and comforting.

“How are you able to fight side by side with them? With these...vampires…?” The fledgling’s words had easily grabbed Petra’s attention, her eyebrows creased with worry as she shifted her attention to the brunette.

“Oh...” Eren turned to look at Petra, before smiling back at his friend. “...It’s after I found out that the Legion and the Organization are not too different from each other. We have a common enemy, we both have traitors on our side… That’s why I felt that maybe it’s possible for the Hunters and the Legion to fight together, instead fighting of each other. Don’t you think so too, Marco?”

_Ah...so that’s what it was…_

“So that’s why...” Marco trailed off, closing his eyes.  _That’s how Eren saw things from his perspective..._

_I understand him a little better now..._

_His motivation and his goals..._

_If that’s how Eren saw things...then maybe I too could…_

“Does that mean that you and I can fight side by side once again?” the fledgling asked, a serene smile on his face. “Just like before?”

“Of course we can!” Eren’s facial expression considerably brightened, even Petra was relieved at the rather peaceful development of their conversation.

_I still haven’t completely accepted everything yet… But if it’s for Eren...for humanity...I’ll do everything I can to save everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys can feel it, but I feel like this story is coming to an end. But in case you didn't, I would like to remind you that I'll be releasing 3, no, 4, spin off chapters of Checkmate which focuses on different ships which are canon in this universe. I hope you'd support my future works related to this universe as well. And as always, thank you for reading my work ^^ Your support is what keeps me going.

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me if you want me to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic. I'll update it after my finals along with Once More.


End file.
